I Can See Clearly Now
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: HarryxDraco Ao ouvir aquilo Harry, que já tinha sentado atrás da bateria, deixou uma das baquetas cair. Hermione parou de afinar o contrabaixo, e Ron errou uma nota.
1. Avisos

**Desafio**: Desafio clichê. O desafio é escrever uma fic com plot (que a pessoa ache) clichê. Mas não é fic trash. Deve ser bem feita – **desafio proposto por: Ivi**

* * *

**Título**: _I Can See Clearly Now_

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: Paulili

**Classificação** M (por precaução)

**Personagens ou Casais**: Drarry

* * *

**Resumo:** Harry e seus amigos possuem uma banda e precisam urgentemente de um vocalista para se inscreverem em um concurso musical. É nessa hora que surge Draco Malfoy e sua voz maravilhosa. _Clichezão nervoso_: Draco Phodão. (Eu A-DO-RO) 

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** o conteúdo desta fic é **slash**, ou seja, aborda relacionamento entre dois homens. Se **não** gosta, **não** leia. Simples assim.

* * *

**Minhas prioridades:**

* * *

**01-Eternity**

02-heart 2 heart

03-Spatium

_04-I can see clearly now_

* * *


	2. Capítulo 01

* * *

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

_-CaP 01-_

* * *

- Droga, Harry. Ela nos deu um bolo. Outra vez! - a voz de Rony Weasley soou completamente nervosa, enquanto o jovem ruivo andava de um lado para o outro.

Harry Potter, da mesma idade de Weasley, permanecia jogado sobre o sofá de estofado vermelho puído, ouvindo pacientemente as queixas de seu amigo de infância.

- Ron tem razão, Harry - o aludido passou a mão pelos rebeldes cabelos negros, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Quando Hermione Granger falava naquele tom... assustava até Ron, namorado da garota.

Suspirando, Harry finalmente abriu os magníficos olhos jade e observou a amiga, que tirava umas notas do contra-baixo um tanto velho.

Os três eram amigos de infância, haviam crescido juntos, estudado juntos. Há muito anos se uniram para criar uma pequena banda e tocar nas festas da escola, na casa de amigos e algumas reuniões informais.

Harry tocava bateria, Hermione ficava no contra-baixo e Ron na guitarra. Até aí tudo bem.

O problema era a vocalista, Cho Chang.

A garota oriental tinha uma voz privilegiada, mas ultimamente não levava os ensaios a sério. Sempre faltava aos treinos e a cada vez tinha uma desculpa mais esfarrapada, que não convencia nem a Rony.

- O prazo para inscrições no concurso termina amanhã. Mas Chang não está nem aí... - lamentou Hermione.

- Seremos desclassificados sem um vocalista. - Rony parecia desesperado com a idéia.

- Relaxem. Eu vou conversar com ela.

Harry tirou o celular do bolso e discou para a chinesa. Ela atendeu ao terceiro toque.

- Chang? Sou eu, Harry... estamos... hã? Ok.

- O que ela disse? Hermione perguntou Foi uma... 'conversa' muito rápida, Harry...

O moreno sorriu, voltando a guardar o celular no bolso.

- Ela disse que está chegando. Pediu cinco minutos. Poderemos falar pessoalmente.

Rony voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

O grupo sempre se reunia na garagem da casa de Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry. Era um lugar um tanto espaçoso, que no momento estava guardando apenas a grande moto descolada de Sirius.

O resto do espaço era ocupado pelos instrumentos musicais da banda, um sofá velho e um armário de madeira meio destruído e vazio.

Hermione voltou a tocar o contra-baixo suavemente. Fora um presente de seus pais e apesar de ser meio velhinho dava boas notas.

Velho, aliás, como a bateria de Harry; herdada de seu pai, e a guitarra de Rony, comprada de segunda mão pelo prestativo senhor Weasley. As únicas coisas novas, revitalizadas e indiscutíveis eram a paixão pela música e o talento dos garotos.

Contagiado pelo som do contra-baixo, Rony agarrou sua guitarra e começou a dedilhá-la, convidando a namorada para tocar uma canção. Harry sorriu ao reconhecer o som.

_Nikita_. A 'música tema' do casal.

O moreno permaneceu esparramado no sofá, balançando a cabeça ao som da melodia, sem coragem de cantá-la, porque simplesmente era um _péssimo_ cantor. Perdendo apenas para o desafinado Rony Weasley.

Nesse momento a porta de acesso a cozinha se abriu, e Cho Chang entrou, acompanhada por Sirius.

- Juízo vocês quatro. Não façam nada do que eu _faria_... numa situação _dessas_ - caçoou.

O padrinho de Harry acenou para os garotos e voltou para dentro de casa, deixando-os sozinhos antes que o moreno pudesse responder a piadinha infame a altura. Sirius nunca mudaria...

Entretanto a brincadeira perdeu-se no momento em que Harry fixou os olhos verdes em Cho. A oriental não poderia estar mais desconfortável e sem jeito. Os outros três se entreolharam.

- Cho, nós...

Harry... desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito. Não tive coragem de dizer antes, mas... eu recebi uma proposta que não posso recusar. Terei que deixar o grupo.

Harry, Ron e Mione perderam a fala. Chang estava simplesmente pulando do barco! E os deixaria a deriva sem um vocalista!

- Mas Cho! Não pode fazer isso com a gente! Não tão em cima da hora... nunca conseguiremos encontrar outro vocalista a tempo de participar do concurso... - Ron foi o primeiro a explodir.

- Eu já aceitei a proposta, Ronald. Não tem como voltar atrás.

- Você já tinha planejado tudo. - Hermione acusou, mantendo o rosto calmo.

- Por isso tem faltado tanto nos ensaios. - Harry parecia muito decepcionado - E quando pretendia nos contar, Cho? Tão em cima da hora? É uma puta sacanagem.

Cho abaixou a cabeça, parecendo triste e cheia de culpa.

- Já disse que sinto muito. Eu tinha medo de que não desse certo. Agora que consegui acertar minha vida com essa proposta, tenho que seguir em frente.

- Arrumou sua vida e nos deu uma bela rasteira. Estamos fora do concurso.

- Eu vim aqui apenas para anunciar minha saída. Espero que vocês sigam em frente e se dêem bem. Caso consigam entrar no concurso desejo boa sorte!

Aquilo soou de muito mau gosto. A oriental devia saber que era quase impossível conseguir alguém para cantar com eles a tempo. Adeus concurso, adeus oportunidade!

Depois de despedir-se, Cho foi embora deixando três desolados adolescentes para trás.

- Merda! - Ron praguejou chutando o ar - Esse concurso só acontece de cinco em cinco anos! Antes não podíamos participar, porque éramos menores de idade... agora teremos que esperar mais cinco anos!

O ruivo parecia desesperado para socar algo. Sentia-se frustrado e decepcionado. Mesmo Hermione, a mais racional de todas estava abalada. A empolgação de Harry e Ron haviam lhe contagiado e ela aguardava ansiosamente pela chance de entrar no concurso, competir com jovens cantores do mundo todo em busca da aclamada vitória.

Apesar dos aparelhos velhos, os garotos eram bons. Tinham uma chance e sabiam disso.

E agora... o sonho estava destruído.

Desolado, Harry suspirou. As inscrições duravam apenas um dia e eram feitas pela Internet.

Depois de uma semana todos os inscritos se reuniriam em Londres, no estádio e se dariam inicio as competições. Lhes restava o consolo de assistir e torcer.

Como se sentisse o clima down, sirius voltou a garagem.

- O que houve, Harry? Chang foi embora rápido um pouco rápido demais. Vocês não iam ensaiar?

- Cho foi embora, Sirius. Literalmente falando.

- Ela deixou o grupo. - Ron explicou com voz repleta de rancor.

- Estamos fora do concurso, padrinho.

- Quem sabe daqui a cinco anos, não fiquem tristes. - a garota tentou consolar os amigos, principalmente seu namorado. Não pareceu funcionar.

- Que pena. - Sirius disse de modo pensativo - Ela cantava muito bem. Vai ser difícil achar alguém no mesmo nível.

- E não sabemos disso?

- Ânimo, garotos. Se Remus pudesse cantar... tenho certeza que ajudaria vocês. Mas não aceitam cantores profissionais, e na verdade, vocês sabem.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. Não se preocupe.

Harry, Ron e Mione _sabiam_ perfeitamente a que Sirius se referia. Remus Lupin, seu namorado, fora vocalista de uma das bandas mais famosas do passado, juntamente com James e Lílian Potter, pais de Harry e o próprio Sirius.

Os Marotos, como era chamada, explodira em um sucesso atrás do outro. Trilhando uma carreira coroada de êxito por quase cinco anos. Até que um terrível acidente em um show roubara a vida de Lílian e James, deixara Sirius Blakc em coma por anos, e Remus internado por um longo período.

Lupin nunca mais tivera a mesma voz. Um dos ferimentos atingira gravemente sua garganta.

Aliás, Harry, que na época era um bebê, estava presente no show. Sorte que estava num dos camarins e fora salvo pela babá, escapando com uma fina cicatriz em uma engraçada forma de raio em sua testa.

- Será que você pode arrumar entradas pra gente, Sirius? - Ron pediu com um olhar de abandono tão dolorido que dava pena de ver.

- Claro, garotos. Ainda tenho bons contatos por aí. Deixem isso comigo. Agora, que tal se formos até o Caldeirão Furado, encontrar com Lupin? Marcamos de nos encontrar lá.

- Não queremos atrapalhá-los, padrinho.

- E não vão, Harry. Podem se espalhar, beber alguma coisa e se animar. O que tem de fazer é não desistir. Cinco anos passam mais rápido do que imaginam.

- Hoje é sábado. Sempre tem algo bom por lá. acrescentou a garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Sábado passado estava um horror.

- Não seja chato, Ronaldo! Sirius está tentando ajudar.

- Tem razão, Mione.

Harry sorriu. Ainda sentia-se desolado pela atitude desleal da chinesa. Mas ficar corroendo a raiva não adiantava nada. Podia fazer até mal.

- Então vamos, pessoal?

Os três integrantes da banda se entreolharam e acabaram concordando.

**HPDM**

O Caldeirão Furado era mais um dos inúmeros pubs localizados no subúrbio de Londres. Não era melhor nem pior do que os outros. Apenas mais seleto em permitir a entrada de seus freqüentadores.

Os leões-de-chácara (homens enormes por sinal) não deixavam que qualquer um entrasse. Era necessário boa aparência. Muito boa aparência.

Como Sirius e Remus sempre iam ao pub, seu acesso era mais fácil. Assim como para Harry, Ron e Hermione. Sem problema algum conseguiram entrar, com o padrinho de Harry furando a fila descaradamente.

Sensatamente ignoraram os protestos dos outros que esperavam na fila quilométrica.

- Fiquem por aí. Eu vou ver se encontro Remus, ok?

Sirius saiu sem esperar resposta.

- Vamos sentar em uma mesa? - Hermione questionou.

- Sim. - Rony respondeu - O balcão seria deprimente demais.

Harry sorriu para o amigo e avançou sendo seguido por ambos.

O Caldeirão furado era dividido em três ambientes: o hall de entrada se dividia em três passagens. Uma para o bar, onde era possível conversar e beber calmamente com um som muito baixo de fundo. A segunda dava para a pista de danças, onde um DJ tocava os últimos sucessos do techno, pop e rock. E por último um salão onde geralmente exibiam algum cantor ou banda amadora em um show ao vivo.

Não poucas vezes Harry, Ron, Mione e chang haviam cantado ali.

- Eu vou querer o que eles tiverem de mais forte! - dizia Ron - Harry, vê alguma mesa vazia, cara?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas por baixo dos óculos de aro redondo. O salão estava estranhamente lotado. Era difícil acontecer um feito desses. Muito difícil por assim dizer.

O moreno não foi capaz de encontrar uma única cadeira vazia.

- Oh! Acho que é por causa dele...

Hermione apontou em direção ao palco redondo.

Um rapaz que parecia ter a idade dos três estava sentado em um banquinho e cantava uma música enquanto dedilhava um violão. Era loiro platinado, e finos fios da franja caiam por seu rosto ligeiramente abaixado, ocultando a cor dos olhos.

Cantava muito bem, como Harry percebeu.

- Nada mal, hein? - Ron expressou a opinião de todos.

- Ele canta muito bem. Quem será?

Hermione perguntou, mirando o palco, adorando ouvir a voz suave que chegava ao seu ouvido.

- Ali naquele canto tem uma mesa vaga! Vamos aproveitar e sentar!

O ruivo segurou no braço de sua namorada e a puxou para a tal mesa vazia. Harry deu uma última olhada em direção ao palco e foi atrás do casal de namorados.

Acomodados, os três continuaram ouvindo a canção, enquanto o garçom aproximava-se e recolhia seus pedidos.

Enquanto a música se aproximava do fim, Ronald começou a se mover inquieto, fazendo Harry e Hermione trocar olhares atravessados. Com certeza o garoto tivera alguma idéia mirabolante.

- Vocês acham que ele aceitaria cantar com a gente?

Idéia mirabolante? Ok, Ron superara todas as expectativas daquela vez.

- Claro que não.

- Ai, Ron. Você tem cada idéia. Porque pensou que um completo estranho toparia fazer parte de um grupo como o nosso?

- O que quer dizer com 'como o nosso'? Somos bons, Hermione!

Enquanto os namorados prosseguiam nesse debate, Harry se distraiu analisando o jovem loiro. Ele cantava bem. Era afinado e dominava o violão... então porque Harry tinha a impressão de que faltava alguma coisa nele? Faltava algo... o moreno só não sabia exatamente o que...

A melodia era romântica, um tanto impopular, mas nem por isso menos bonita. Funcionava bem com um violão.

Foi apenas aos últimos acordes, quando o loiro ergueu a cabeça, no mesmo instante em que sua voz se perdia no salão, que Harry achou matar a charada.

Faltava paixão. Aquele loiro cantava muito bem, mas não transmitia emoção alguma. Era tão somente uma voz bonita.

Uma pena.

- Harry! Ei Harry! Está me ouvindo?

- Hã?

- Cara, você estava viajando aí.

Harry voltou a olhar para o palco. Os três estavam distantes demais para que pudesse chutar a cor dos olhos do rapaz, mas se fosse pra arriscar um palpite, Harry diria que eram claros. Muito provavelmente azuis.

Sem nem agradecer os inúmeros aplausos, o loiro levantou-se do banquinho e desceu do palco. Em seguida o gerente subiu e anunciou ao microfone que haveria uma pausa de cinco minutos, e logo o show continuaria.

- É a chance de falar com ele! - os olhos de Ron brilhavam de emoção - Vamos lá, Harry. Você _tem_ que convidá-lo.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, verdadeiramente surpreso.

- Eu? Por que eu?

- Você é o mais diplomático de nós três.

Ron só podia estar brincando! Aquela desculpa era por demais ridícula para ser verdadeira. Vendo a descrença nos olhos verdes do amigo, Ron deu de ombros enquanto terminava de beber o restinho de seu whisky.

- Desculpe, Harry... acho que o concurso vale qualquer coisa.

- Mas...

- Ele foi em direção ao bar. O que custa?

- No máximo vamos ouvir um não. - Hermione ajudou, querendo apoiar o namorado, por mais que a desculpa fosse esfarrapada. Sabia o quanto Rony ansiava por competir naquele concurso.

Harry considerou por alguns segundos. Acabou cedendo.

- Ok. Vamos ver o que ele diz.

Ron vibrou e Hermione sorriu amplamente.

Os três seguiram para o outro ambiente. Caminharam entre as mesinhas do local onde soava um som baixo, ouvindo sem prestar atenção as inúmeras conversas paralelas.

Harry reparou que nem seu padrinho nem Remus estavam por ali... deveriam estar no terceiro ambiente... Sirius adorava dançar. E em algumas raras oportunidades conseguia arrastar o namorado para a pista de danças.

Remus Lupin dançava _realmente_ mal, mas como dizia Sirius, ninguém podia ser perfeito.

Quase sem dificuldade avistaram o loiro sentado ao balcão, bebendo apressadamente alguma coisa, com certeza para voltar logo ao palco e continuar a apresentação.

A essa visão, Harry se paralisou. O que ia dizer ao outro? "_Quer entrar pra nossa banda?_" começou a soar definitivamente ridículo.

Porém Ron não deu tempo para que ponderasse sobre a questão. Com um empurrão jogou Harry em direção a um lugar vago ao lado do rapaz. Harry teve que se segurar no banquinho para não cair.

O loiro nem pareceu notar sua presença.

Depois de olhar feio para Ron (que lhe fazia gestos de incentivo), criou coragem para falar com o outro.

- Er... com licença... começou sem jeito.

- Não aceito convites. - respondeu o loiro sem se dignar a virar a cabeça para fitar Harry. Sua voz era muito singular, arrastada. Ele parecia pronunciar cada letra demoradamente, de forma irritante.

- Não é convite! É uma proposta.

- Não me caso com estranhos. - aquilo não soou nada como uma piada. Talvez o rapaz estivesse acostumado com pedidos bizarros assim.

Harry avermelhou e engasgou. O outro não facilitava sua vida em nada.

- Não é isso! corando muito, apressou-se a desfazer qualquer mau entendido pelo menos não no sentido que você está pensando.

Finalmente o loiro pareceu se interessar pelo que Harry tinha a dizer. Virou o rosto pontudo, de nariz empinado para o moreno, permitindo que ele visse o tom acinzentado e frio dos olhos. Definitivamente _hostil_.

Ficou apenas fitando Harry, que engoliu em seco diante daquele olhar. Acabou se embananando todo com as palavras.

- Nósqueríamosconvidarbandaconcursoamanhãfinaldoprazo...

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- O que?

- Banda...

- Olha, tenho _muito_ mais o que fazer do que...

- Espera! Nós temos uma banda!

_- Nós_? - o loiro olhou fixamente para Harry. Diante disso o moreno indicou a direção de Rony e Hermione.

- Ah... - fez o loiro sem interesse algum - Bom pra vocês.

- Precisamos de um vocalista! Para o concurso musical... - merda de palavras que fugiam de sua mente!

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e não disse nada. Nem mesmo pareceu mais interessado na proposta. Rony resolveu interferir. Acabara de mudar seu conceito de que Harry era um bom diplomata.

- Meu nome é Ronald Weasley. Ouvimos você cantar e achamos que tem talento.

- Sou Hermione Granger. Queríamos nos inscrever no concurso musical, mas precisamos de um vocalista. - Hermione completou - E você é um dos melhores, dos que ainda não são profissionais.

O loiro avaliou aqueles dois de alto a baixo, analisando-os descaradamente. Ron avermelhou, mas Mione não ligou.

- É. Eu sou _mesmo_ um dos melhores.

Deu as costas aos três e voltou a beber seu drinque.

Harry, Ron e Mione se entreolharam confusos.

- E então? - o moreno questionou.

- Não tenho interesse.

- Porque não? Esse concurso abrirá todas as portas das gravadoras! Sem falar no prêmio em dinheiro!

O rapaz virou-se para Ron e sorriu de lado, de maneira desdenhosa.

- Não preciso de dinheiro - ajeitou a gola da camisa esporte branca, visivelmente cara - E, pro caso de não ter percebido, se eu quisesse me tornar um _ídolo_, com o meu talento, eu já _teria_ virado um.

A atitude arrogante incomodou os três. Rony acima de todos. Aborrecido, Harry afastou-se um passo e ajeitou o óculos no nariz.

- Deixa, Ron. Um sujeito desses não tem nível para nossa banda.

O loiro arrepiou-se todo encarando Harry com os olhos faiscantes. O moreno fascinou-se ao ver tanta emoção nas íris cor mercúrio. Percebeu que o rapaz podia mudar de humor com uma facilidade inusitada.

- Esse foi o maior absurdo que já ouvi - a voz arrastada e ofendida tirou Harry de seus devaneios - É _claro_ que _vocês_ não estão a minha altura. _Nunca_ o contrário.

Harry empolgou-se com uma súbita inspiração que surgira em sua mente. Ele era o garoto das idéias.

- Que tal um desafio então?

- O que quer dizer? - um brilho de interesse passou pelos olhos grises.

- Vamos improvisar uma música.

- Agora?

- Claro. Você não é o _bonzão_? - Harry olhou para Rony e Mione. Ambos pegaram o fundamento da idéia e pareceram aprovar - Meu tio pode falar com o gerente e emprestar os aparelhos do Pub. Se nós formos bons o bastante para te acompanhar, você entra para a banda e participa do conjunto. O que diz?

Parecendo considerar a proposta, o rapaz olhou de Harry para Hermione e então para Rony, finalizando em Harry outra vez.

- E se vocês desafinarem ou perderem o tom? O que eu ganho?

- Nosso respeito.

- Nada feito. - perdeu totalmente o interesse.

- O que você quer?

O loiro pensou por um minuto. Como não chegou a conclusão alguma suspirou.

- Vocês não tem nada que valha a pena. Então eu aceito o respeito... _se_... ele vier seguido de idolatria total, incontestável e absoluta. _E_ me deixarem em paz depois.

Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão, que foi apertada com mais vigor do que o esperado.

- Trato feito! Vou falar com meu padrinho. - o moreno já estava saindo, quando ouviu a característica voz arrastada.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Harry Potter.

Harry saiu tão apressado, que não chegou a ver o outro franzir as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso e estranhamente incomodado.

- Harry Potter? - sussurrou tão baixinho que nem Ron nem Hermione ouviram - O filho de James e Lilian Potter? Quem diria... hum... estou _começando_ a gostar disso...

De forma distraída deu um gole final em seu drinque, bebendo todo o restinho de uma única vez.

**HPDM**

- Senhoras e senhores! Tenho a felicidade de informar-lhe uma pequena mudança em nossos planos! - a voz do gerente encheu o salão ambiente. Todas as pessoas que esperavam o show recomeçar pararam de conversar e prestaram atenção a ele - Vamos incrementar a apresentação dessa noite.

Desceu do palco deixando um ar de mistério e expectativa no ar. Logo funcionários do Pub começaram a montar a bateria, Harry e seus amigos subiram também. O moreno acompanhou de perto a montagem, enquanto Ron testava uma guitarra e Hermione afinava um contra-baixo.

Quando tudo estava pronto, o loiro subiu ao palco, e estendeu um papel para Harry.

- Espero que consigam levar essa, Potter.

Harry leu o papel e sorriu. Conhecia aquela muito bem.

- Não pense que vai ser fácil assim... er... como é seu nome?

O loiro sorriu de lado, deixando claro que zombava de Harry. Depois deu as costas e aproximou-se do microfone.

- Meu nome é Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Ao ouvir aquilo Harry, que já tinha sentado atrás da bateria, deixou uma das baquetas cair. Hermione parou de afinar o contra-baixo, e Ron errou uma nota.

_- Você_ é o filho de... Lucius Malfoy?

Draco riu baixinho e não respondeu. Aquilo estava ficando _mesmo_ cada vez mais interessante.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**4ever**

- - - - - - - - - -


	3. Capítulo 02

* * *

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 02-**

* * *

- _Você_ é o filho de... Lucius Malfoy? 

Draco riu baixinho e não respondeu. Aquilo estava ficando _mesmo_ cada vez mais interessante.

- Harry.

A voz de Hermione soou muito baixa no local, mas foi suficiente para romper a tensão criada.

Dando de ombros o loiro virou-se e começou a caminhar com óbvia intenção de deixar o palco.

- Onde pensa que vai? - Harry perguntou entre dentes.

- Hunf. É claro que vou sair daqui. Você já não parece querer que eu continue com esta palhaçada.

Ron e Mione se entreolharam, mas ficaram quietos. Por mais que quisessem participar do festival de música, não podiam interferir.

Seria absurdo pedir que Harry Potter tocasse ao lado do único filho de Lucius Malfoy, principal suspeito (apesar de inocentado) de ter causado a morte dos pais de Harry no acidente que acabara com a banda Os Marotos.

Porém o moreno abaixou-se para pegar a baqueta do chão e, olhando para Draco com muita seriedade afirmou sem pestanejar:

- Você não é Lucius Malfoy. Não me importa que seja... Filho _dele_.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha dando um ar grave às belas feições. Fora pego de surpresa e não se preocupou em camuflar esse fato.

- Ora, Potter! Tem certeza?

- Não fuja do desafio. É melhor mostrar o que sabe fazer, Malfoy.

Ron vibrou sem poder conter-se e Hermione sorriu afável diante da maturidade mostrada pelo amigo.

Com tal desafio, Draco suspirou e caminhou em direção ao microfone.

A platéia, que não entendia o aparente desentendimento da banda, se alegrou ao ver que o show finalmente continuaria.

- Harry nós vamos apenas tocar?

- Mione, o que você acha? - o sorriso enigmático do moreno fez a amiga se alegrar. Harry estava planejando algo para o loiro convencido.

Draco lançou um último olhar para os três garotos e finalmente encarou as pessoas sentadas pelo salão. Sua concentração foi absoluta no momento em que os primeiros acordes começaram a tocar, tirados do contra-baixo de Hermione e da guitarra de Ron. Pouco depois Harry marcou compasso com a bateria e pegando a deixa oportuna Malfoy começou a cantar, deixando sua voz harmoniosa se elevar sobrepondo-se aos instrumentos, envolvendo a atenta audiência.

**This time, this place, misused, mistakes**

(_Este tempo, este lugar, abusos, enganos_)

**Too long, too late, Who was I to make you wait**

(_Muito distante, muito tarde, quem sou eu pra fazer você esperar_)

**Just one chance, just one breath**

(_Apenas uma chance, apenas um suspiro_)

**Just em case there's just one left**

(_só pro caso de ter restado algum_)

'**Cause you now, you now, you now**

(_Por que você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_)

A voz macia fazia as mulheres suspirarem sonhadoras, enquanto os homens não podiam se aborrecer, não com um rapaz dono de uma voz tão bonita e aparência aristocrática, um verdadeiro talento.

Antes de começar o refrão Draco fechou os olhos, admitindo que Harry e companhia realmente tocavam bem.

Quase tão bem quanto ele cantava...

Tal pensamento indignou o loiro, que elevou um pouco a voz ao chegar à estrofe.

**That I love you**

(_Que eu te amo_)

**I have loved you all along**

(_E tenho amado você todo esse tempo_)

**And I miss you**

(_E eu deixei você escapar_)

**Been far away for far tôo long**

(_Ficando tão distante, distante demais_)

**I keep dreaming you'll be whit me**

(_Eu continuo sonhado que você estará comigo_)

**And you'll never go**

(_E nunca partirá_)

**Stop breathing if**

(_Paro de respirar se_)

**I don't see you anymore**

(_Não te ver mais_)

A voz encantadora foi morrendo aos poucos, à medida que o refrão terminava. Draco abriu os olhos enquanto deixava que os instrumentos assumissem um solo antes da segunda estrofe da canção.

Harry ainda estava impressionado por descobrir que o loiro gostava tanto de músicas românticas. Ele cantava um bolero clássico quando haviam chegado ao Caldeirão Furado mais cedo e escolhera aquela balada _melosa_ para testar a competência de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Deveras romântico, porém o moreno não deixaria que Draco ficasse com aquela pose toda. Era um jogo para testar talentos? Ótimo! Dois podiam jogá-lo.

Harry percebia que, apesar de linda, a voz do filho de Lucius Malfoy ainda não transmitia _paixão_. Talvez, se o desafiasse...

Conhecendo muito bem ao amigo de infância, Ron e Hermione lançaram-lhe um olhar interrogativo, ao que Harry respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. O ruivo sorriu amplamente enquanto Hermione suspirava, sinais de que compreendiam o sinal.

Chegara à hora de apimentar a brincadeira.

Draco tomou o fôlego necessário para continuar a canção, deliciando-se intimamente com sua escolha. Realmente amava aquela música. Amava Love Songs.

Preparou-se para a segunda parte da melodia, entreabriu suavemente os lábios rosados e...

A música simplesmente não veio, ou melhor, não a que estava cantando.

Numa demonstração de sincronismo perfeito, Harry trocou as notas da bateria, mudando o ritmo e a própria música, para surpresa de Draco.

Ron e Hermione estavam tão treinados na situação que acompanharam a mudança magistralmente.

A platéia agitou-se diante do ocorrido, encarando a demonstração como uma espécie de capela.

Irritado, Draco notou que ao invés do bolero, a banda passou a tocar um pop mais moderno. Sorte que ele conhecia a música!

Antes que continuasse praguejando intimamente, pegou a deixa na hora certa e começou a cantar a nova melodia.

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize**

(_Alimente seus desejos antes de idealizá-los_)

**Moltivate your anger to make them all realize**

(_Motive sua vontade de fazê-los se realizar_)

**Climbing the montain, never coming down**

(_Escale a montanha, nunca caindo_)

**Break into contents, never falling down**

(_Mude dentro dos contextos, nunca desistindo_)

Cada vez mais furioso Draco achou que entendera a jogada daqueles três idiotas: Eles também o estavam testando! Por isso mudaram a música sem combinar nada, apenas tentando pegá-lo desprevenido!

_Que infâmia!_

Apesar de toda a raiva que lhe corroia por dentro, nada em sua aparência demonstrava isso. Nem mesmo uma falha na voz perfeita. Mostraria aos três que era capaz de vencer no joguinho que eles próprios iniciaram!

**My kness is still shaking, like I was twelve**

(_Minhas pernas tremem, como se eu tivesse doze anos_)

**Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door**

(_Fugindo da classe, pela porta dos fundos_)

**A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care**

(_Um homem ralhou comigo duas vezes mas eu não me importei_)

**Waiting is wasting for people like me**

(_Esperar é terrível para pessoas como eu_)

À medida que a musica avançava até chegar ao refrão, Harry e os amigos se punham em alerta. Provavelmente Malfoy tentaria lhes dar o troco pela brincadeira e também trocaria de música para pegá-los desatentos.

Mas não permitiriam que isso acontecesse. Conheciam um grande repertório e não seria fácil derrotá-los.

Draco começou o refrão quase de maneira inconsciente, enquanto sua mente aguçada buscava uma outra música para emendar em seguida. Uma que aqueles três tivessem dificuldade em acompanhar.

**Don't try to look so wise**

(_Não tente parecer tão legal_)

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

(_Não chore porque você está tão certo_)

**Don't dry with fakes or fears**

(_Não se esgote com mentiras ou temores_)

'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

(_Porque você se odiará no final_)

A platéia parecia maravilhada com a combinação daquele pop com a voz de Draco. Algumas pessoas cantavam baixinho, querendo aproveitar o embalo, mas com medo de atrapalhar a apresentação.

Ao fim do refrão, Draco tinha um sorriso quase maldoso nos lábios. Já se decidira por uma nova música. Nem mesmo repetiu o coro, como deveria fazer.

Harry passou a tocar mais baixo, assim como o casal de amigos. Quando Draco se recusou a repetir o refrão, os três sacaram que uma terceira música viria a seguir.

Grande! Que o loiro tentasse lhes passar a perna. Ele teria uma bela surpresa.

Porém assim que pegou a deixa, Draco começou a cantar uma nova música romântica, totalmente diferente do pop e com notas tão difíceis, que quase pegou a banda de surpresa.

_Quase!_

Quando Draco começou a nova música suspiros e exclamações extasiadas se fizeram ouvir por todo salão que, aliás, estava cada vez mais cheio. Atraídos pela apresentação tão diferenciada, os clientes de outros ambientes haviam vindo conferir o que se passava.

Sirius Black e Remus Lupin entre eles.

Os namorados se entreolharam segundos antes de serem envolvidos pela voz macia e hipnotizante.

**Would you know my name**

(_Você saberia meu nome_)

**If I saw you in Heaven?**

(_Se eu te visse no Paraíso?_)

**Would it be the same**

(_Poderia ser o mesmo_)

**If I saw you in Heaven?**

(_Se eu te visse no Paraíso?_)

**I must be strong**

(_Eu preciso ser forte_)

**And carry on**

(_E seguir em frente_)

**Cause I know I don't belong**

(_Porque eu sei que não posso ficar_)

**Here in Heaven**

(_Aqui no Paraíso_)

Por muito pouco Ron não perdeu uma nota. Aquela música era uma das mais difíceis das que conhecia. Sorte que o ruivo era muito bom com a guitarra, sem falar em Hermione que lhe dava uma excelente cobertura com o contra-baixo.

Harry sentiu a dificuldade do ruivo, mas tinha confiança em que Ronald não desafinaria nem perderia uma nota.

O ruivo queria mais do que todos ir ao festival.

Na platéia Sirius sorriu ao sentir Lupin segurar sua mão. Draco estava cantando lindamente, sem saber é claro, a música do casal, e Harry, Ron e Hermione não ficavam atrás deixando a canção ainda mais bela.

**Would you hold my hand**

(_Você seguraria minha mão_)

**If I saw you in Heaven?**

(_Se eu te visse no Paraíso?_)

**Would you help me stand**

(_Você me ajudaria a descansar_)

**If I saw you in Heaven?**

(_Se eu te visse no Paraíso?_)

**I'll find my way**

(_Eu encontrarei meu caminho_)

**Through nigth and day**

(_Atravessando noite e dia_)

**Cause I know I just can't stay**

(_Por que sei que não posso apenas ficar_)

**Here in Heaven**

(_Aqui no Paraíso_)

A música estava muito bonita e a apresentação de Draco quase perfeita, mas Harry fez um novo sinal aos amigos, e eles trocaram um aceno de entendimento.

Hora de passar para a quarta música.

Harry assumiu liderança e determinou os primeiros acordes com a bateria para que Ron e Mione soubessem qual música deveriam tocar. Ambos sorriram ao reconhecer as notas.

Draco já esperava por algo assim e se garantiu que não seria pego de surpresa. Porém o loiro quase caiu pra trás ao terminar o refrão e ouvir a troca de melodia. Não pôde acreditar que os imbecis iam _mesmo_ tocar aquela musica irritante e ridícula.

Eles iam. Ou melhor, já estavam tocando.

Borbulhando de indignação Draco manteve a aparência perfeitamente normal e a voz imaculada ao iniciar a nova canção para alegria e delírio da platéia que a essa altura mal cabia no ambiente.

**Oh yes I'm the great pretender**

(_Oh sim, sou o grande fingidor_)

**Pretending I'm doing well**

(_Fingindo que estou indo bem_)

**My need is such I pretend too much**

(_Minha necessidade é tanta que finjo demais_)

**I'm lonely but no one can tell**

(_Sou solitário mas ninguém pode dizer_)

Sirius riu baixinho percebendo que, por mais que o garoto loiro tentasse camuflar, ele estava bem irritado.

O padrinho de Harry não pôde deixar de concordar que, apesar disso, o loirinho era bom, pois mesmo com toda a raiva sua voz ainda soava como seda acariciando os ouvidos.

Lupin também apreciava a apresentação.

Todos na platéia estavam gostando e a aprovação era óbvia.

**Oh yes I'm the great pretender**

(_Oh sim, sou o grande fingidor_)

**Adrift in a world of my own**

(_Flutuando no meu próprio mundo_)

**I play the game but to my real shame**

(_Eu jogo o jogo mas para minha real vergonha_)

**You've left me to dream all alone**

(_Você me deixou para eu sonhar sozinho_)

**Too real is this feeling of make believe**

(_Real mesmo é esse sentimento de faz-de-conta_)

**Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal**

(_Real mesmo é quando sinto que meu coração não pode esconder_)

**Oh yes I'm the great pretender**

(_Oh sim, eu sou o grande fingidor_)

Pouco a pouco a voz foi morrendo deixando claro que Draco não continuaria cantando nem aquela música nem outra qualquer. Estava tão perturbado e contrariado por não ter dado uma lição naquele trio de idiotas que desistiu de continuar com a brincadeira.

Harry, Ron e Hermione sacaram que era o fim. Pouco a pouco foram encerrando as notas até que os últimos acordes ressoaram pelo salão e a platéia explodisse em sonoros e entusiasmados aplausos.

Até mesmo Sirius e Lupin aplaudiram com energia, embora não entendessem o que estava acontecendo e desconhecerem o porquê dos garotos terem terminado a noite sobre o palco ao invés de meros expectadores.

Enquanto isso Draco deu as costas ao público sem nem mesmo agradecer a o**vação**. Ia passando por Harry evitando olhar para ele, mas a voz do moreno o fez parar.

- Bela apresentação.

- Eu sei. - afirmou o loiro com a voz arrastada.

- Parece que eles gostaram também. - Harry se referia aos aplausos que ainda soavam entusiasmados.

- Temos uma semana para treinar. - Hermione afirmou tentando não soar tão empolgada quanto estava.

- Vamos ensaiar na minha casa...

Draco lançou um olhar petulante ao moreno.

- Não posso. Preciso cumprir com meus contratos até o fim da semana.

- Mas...

- E caso não tenha percebido, não precisamos ensaiar. Vamos nos encontrar daqui uma semana em Londres para o inicio do Festival.

Harry e os amigos se entreolharam sem saber se podiam confiar no loiro. Talvez ele estivesse tentando enrolá-los e sumir sem seguir com o acordo.

Parecendo ler a mente dos três, Draco estendeu a mão para Harry enquanto sorria afetado.

- Tem a minha palavra de que estarei lá. E isso é muito pra vocês.

Harry também sorriu de lado, sentindo que o loiro estava sendo verdadeiro. Não demorou nem um segundo para, sem levantar-se da bateria, esticar a mão e retribuir ao aperto de forma firme e decidida.

- Combinado Malfoy. Bem vindo a Wiz.

- _Wiz_?

- É o nome da nossa banda. - Ron esclareceu.

- Que _ridículo_! - o loiro foi mirado por três pares de olhos que lhe lançavam punhais e quase agradeceu por olhar não matar... - Hunf. Desculpem a minha sinceridade absoluta. - é claro que nenhum dos três achou que o pedido era sincero.

- É melhor aquecer essa garganta todos os dias, Malfoy. - Harry provocou, ficando satisfeito ao ver que o outro se ofendia - Pretendemos ir pra ganhar.

- Você vai ver Potter, que nunca entro numa competição se não for para ganhar. Agora, se soltar a minha mão, eu poderei ir embora... Isso está começando a ficar embaraçoso, embora eu entenda que deve ser extremamente prazeroso manter contato com a minha pele macia...

Ao fim do extenso monologo Harry Potter soltou a mão de dedos longos e pele pálida, corando intensamente para prazer do loiro que se julgou vingado pela audácia do mais alto.

Suspirando, Draco deu as costas e começou a sair do palco.

- Até, Potter. - Ignorou Ron e Mione de propósito. - Espero vocês em Londres.

- Até Malfoy. A gente se vê em Hogwarts.

- Claro. E vá preparado para surpreender a todos naquele estádio. Eu não me conformarei com nada que não seja o _primeiro_ lugar.

- Eu também, Malfoy. Eu também.

Enquanto observava o loiro sair do palco acompanhando pelas palmas que apenas agora começavam a diminuir, Harry sustinha um sorriso de pura ansiedade nos lábios esculturais.

* * *

Músicas que Draco cantou e a Wiz tocou:

* * *

**1-Far away** (_Nickelback_)

**2-Wind** (_Akeboshi_)

**3-Tears in Heaven** (_Eric Clapton_)

**4-The Great Pretender** (_Freddie Mercury_)

* * *

**Agradeço a: **Tixa-chan** (a prioridade é _Eternity_, mas não vou me esquecer das outras! Palavra de Slytherin.), **Flahh** (que bom que se arriscou no meu clichê! Vou continuar sim, prometo.), **Miah-chan** (n.n Também adoro clichê... E vem muito mais por aí!), **Samantha** (bom, de todas as quatro essa é a última em prioridade, mas por você eu faço um esforço!), **Tachel** (concordo com você: morte a Cho e que todo sofrimento do inferno vá a ela! Rsrsrs.), **Sanae chan** (surpresas clichematicas virão por aí... confie!), **Mathew Potter Malfoy** (yep. Lucius já aprontou mais uma aqui também!), **Scheila Potter** (valeu! Prometo atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder!), **Bella Potter Malfoy** (gomen pela confusão, eu troquei as coisas!), **Maaya** (obrigado pelo comentário, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando) e **Death A.** (Lucius não fazia parte de uma banda... eu devia ter pensado nisso, com certeza seria muito clichê e combinaria com a história!)**

**A todos que passaram por aqui, revisaram, mas por um motivo ou outro não puderam deixar review: valeu. Espero que acompanhem a fic até o final e apreciem minha tentativa de entretenimento!**

**Vejo vocês no Estádio de Hogwarts! Brincaderinha. Foi apenas para descontrarir... XD

* * *

**

_Desculpem a demora, esse chap. estava pronto desde a semana passada, mas quem diz que o FFNET colaborou?_

* * *


	4. Capítulo 03

**

* * *

**

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

-CaP 03-

* * *

- Harry, não vou permitir que faça uma coisa dessas!

O garoto suspirou diante do tom de voz irritado de seu padrinho que não admitia réplicas. Os olhos verdes buscaram por Remus Lupin que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa e acompanhava a explosão de Sirius com enfado.

Os três estavam na cozinha da casa do padrinho de Harry, e o moreno perdera a conta de quantos ataques iguais aquele o homem já tivera desde que descobrira que o novo vocalista da Wiz era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy, o homem que mais odiava na face da Terra. Sorte que a semana estava quase acabando.

Sirius se recusava a ouvir a voz da razão.

- Padrinho...

- É loucura! Você esqueceu que Lucius é um maldito assassino?

- Sirius, pare por aí. O resultado da perícia foi negativo, não há provas...

- Não seja ingênuo, Remus! Malfoy foi o produtor daquele show! Ele nos contratou para fazer a abertura da noite, e o maldito sabia que o local era precário e não suportaria todos aqueles expectadores!

Remus fechou os olhos e suspirou. Detestava se lembrar daquela noite... Odiava as memórias do pânico e caos de quando o palco não suportara o peso imposto e despencara em cima de milhares de pessoas que haviam ido assistir as apresentações beneficentes promovidas por Lucius Malfoy.

Não apenas o palco, mas toda a estrutura do local despencara. Muita gente morrera esmagada, entre essas vítimas, os pais de Harry Potter. Outras, como Lupin, sofreram ferimentos gravíssimos, outros ainda enfrentaram um desesperador estado de coma, a exemplo de Sirius. Poucos tiveram tanta sorte quanto Harry que saiu com uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

Fora uma noite de pesadelo para todos.

Ainda hoje, tantos anos depois, às vezes era feito uma espécie de documentário em algum canal de televisão, ou em algum jornal para relembrar a tragédia que abalara o mundo e destruíra uma das bandas mais promissoras do século, Os Marotos.

Evidentemente investigações foram feitas, mas não havia indícios que Lucius Malfoy promovera aquele show com intenções de causar tal desastre. Seria absurdo pensar isso apenas porque Os Marotos estavam batendo seu principal contratado em todas as paradas de sucesso.

Aquele não era um motivo forte o bastante para provocar um acidente tão bizarro.

Mas Sirius não aceitava aquilo. Ele sempre julgaria Lucius Malfoy culpado pelo que ocorrera e não escondia isso de ninguém.

- Mas os policiais...

- Danem-se os policiais, Remus! Você acha que Lucius não seria esperto de comprar a todos? Você não acha que ele subornou os peritos para que adulterassem o resultado da perícia? Ele é capaz de tudo!

- Padrinho...

- Harry, você está proibido de participar do festival se aquela cria dos Malfoy for o vocalista da banda! Aposto que tem o sangue tão ruim quanto o pai... Vocês não viram a cara de esnobe que ele tem?

- Ter uma cara de esnobe não faz de ninguém um assassino, Sirius.

O moreno olhou feio para seu amante que apenas rolou os olhos. Eita homem teimoso!

- Padrinho, me escute. - Harry fez um gesto com as mãos quando viu que Sirius ia interrompê-lo novamente - Sei que o senhor tem razão para estar chateado, o que aconteceu foi terrível, eu entendo sua dor. Perdi meus pais aquela noite, lembra?

Sirius passou a língua sobre os lábios e sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa ficando muito tenso, mas em silêncio.

- Concordo com Remus. As investigações não encontraram nenhuma prova contra Lucius Malfoy, mas eu acredito que se ele for culpado dessa monstruosidade ele vai pagar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Harry, você não sabe o que está dizendo.

- Padrinho... Escute-me. Não estou dizendo que gosto de Lucius Malfoy ou que ele não seja um bastardo ganancioso que faria qualquer coisa por dinheiro. O que eu estou dizendo é que o novo integrante da Wiz é _Draco_ Malfoy, não Lucius Malfoy. Não pode culpar o filho pelos erros dos pais. Não deve julgar uma pessoa apenas pelo sobrenome que ela carrega.

- Harry está dizendo uma coisa muito sensata, Sirius.

- Padrinho, eu já sou maior de idade e vou participar desse concurso com Draco Malfoy sendo o novo vocalista da Wiz... Só quero que você esteja junto para torcer pela gente...

Sirius torceu os lábios e recostou-se na cadeira.

- Você é um impulsivo e um cabeça dura igualzinho ao James.

Harry sorriu. Adorava quando era comparado ao pai que não conhecera.

- Não sou mais cabeça dura do que você, padrinho.

- Então vai mesmo cantar ao lado daquele filhote Malfoy? Ele nem canta tão bem assim... - Harry e Remus olharam de forma tão penetrante para Sirius que o homem bufou irritado - Ta bom, ele canta um pouquinho afinado. Mas não é o suficiente para ganharem o Concurso Musical de Hogwarts.

- Significa que vai torcer por nós?

- Claro! Já que vai mesmo levar essa loucura à diante. Eu tenho que ficar por perto para garantir que nada dê errado.

- Obrigado, padrinho. Eu não me sentiria bem se não estivesse comigo. Você e Remus.

O moreno se emocionou com a afirmação. Para disfarçar fez um gesto com as mãos dispensando Harry.

- Então vá arrumar suas coisas. Vocês vão partir amanhã? - se referia a Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Sim, vamos amanhã. Mas as minhas coisas já estão prontas a três dias...

- O que? - Sirius se surpreendeu. Harry não tinha jeito. - Ótimo, espertinho. Então eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas...

- Relaxa, Si. - foi a vez de Remus falar divertido - Eu já arrumei as nossas coisas a três dias. Você estava tão irritado que nem percebeu...

- Ora, vocês dois! Seus traidores!

Harry deu uma piscada para Remus, e ambos se divertiram muito da expressão ofendida de Sirius Black!

**HPDM**

- Falta muito, Harry?

- Não, Ron. Estamos quase chegando.

- Estou tão excitada! Eu vim a Londres apenas uma vez... Deve estar tão diferente, não acham?

Hermione era de longe a mais empolgada com a viagem de trem. Os três dividiam uma cabine, enquanto Sirius e Remus dividiam outra. Os pais de Hermione viriam a Londres no dia seguinte, assim como os pais e irmãos de Ron. Eles estavam tranqüilos porque confiavam em Remus para vigiar as crianças.

- Espero que Malfoy esteja mesmo lá.

- Vai estar.

- Como tem tanta certeza, Harry? - Hermione questionou sem tirar os olhos da paisagem. - Ele pode nos dar um cano.

O moreno deu de ombros.

- Ele não faria isso. Está sendo desafiado, e ele parece mimado o bastante para não engolir o desaforo de ter perdido pra gente.

- Espero que esteja certo, amigão... - Ron suspirou desanimado - Ou nossa viagem será em vão...

Harry não respondeu. Por mais otimista que pudesse parecer não podia conter uma pequena ponta de insegurança. Se Draco Malfoy furasse com eles Ron estava certo: seria uma viagem desperdiçada.

Quando o trem chegou a seu destino, os cinco perceberam que a estação estava tomada por muito mais pessoas do que o normal. Não poucas portavam algum tipo de instrumento musical fazendo Harry e seus amigos entenderem que estavam diante de seus futuros rivais.

Com certa dificuldade conseguiram dois táxis e finalmente rumaram para Hogwarts.

O estádio era uma construção impressionante. Fora construída no meio de Londres e tinha a forma semelhante a de um castelo medieval com direito a torres e cúpulas. As arquibancadas acomodavam mais de duzentas mil pessoas e quando não era usado para as competições musicais o estádio era usado para jogos de futebol e corridas de cavalo entre outros esportes.

Internamente o estádio parecia uma mini cidade, onde foram construídos restaurantes e praças de alimentação. Havia caixas-rápidos para que os visitantes pudessem sacar dinheiro. E onde deveriam ser as 'masmorras' e 'torres' do castelo foram construídos dormitórios para que os músicos não precisassem se hospedar em hotéis. Mas isso era oferecido apenas aos competidores. Os parentes e amigos precisavam se acomodar em hospedarias e hotéis em Londres.

Era uma estrutura completa.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam encantados com tudo o que viam. Ainda não tinham entrado no estádio, apenas o rodeavam observando tudo. Era lindo! Magnífico e encantador. Mesmo Harry, acostumado a ir a Londres, se surpreendera com a súbita beleza que dominava Hogwarts. O local parecia vivo!

Ao redor do estádio um verdadeiro caos reinava. Milhares de pessoas tentavam entrar, a grande maioria era de espectadores. Filas quilométricas assustaram os três amigos.

- Levaremos o resto da vida para entrar! - suspirou Ron.

- Na nossa época já era assim. - assegurou Sirius que parecia se divertir muito com a multidão.

- Hum, vejam ali. Acho que ela pode nos ajudar. - a sempre racional Hermione apontou para uma garota de longos cabelos loiros que usava um uniforme em tons de azul e bronze e tinha a palavra 'staff' impressa.

- Vamos lá.

Eles se aproximaram da moça que tentava colocar alguma ordem na fila.

- Bom dia... - Hermione arriscou.

A garota voltou-se para eles e sorriu. Segurava uma prancheta.

- Bom dia! Querem algo? As coisas estão corridas por aqui.

- Somos competidores. Gostaria que nos ajudasse... - Ron esclareceu.

- Ah. Meu nome é Luna Lovegood. Qual é o nome da banda de vocês?

- Wiz. - respondeu Harry.

A garota correu os olhos esbugalhados pela prancheta e virou duas folhas até encontrar as informações que queria.

- Certo. Vocês receberam o e-mail de confirmação com as mudanças sofridas esse ano? - perguntou distraidamente.

- Sim. Vocês avisaram que devido a grande inscrição de bandas seria feito uma eliminatória antes de começarem as competições. São apenas trinta e duas vagas para as bandas competirem. Também disseram que não precisávamos trazer instrumentos. Hogwarts disponibilizaria tudo o que fosse necessário.

Luna sorriu para Harry.

- Isso. Muita gente não leu e trouxe seus próprios instrumentos. Isso tumultuou um pouco as coisas. E hoje as apresentações não serão abertas ao público. Só a partir de amanhã.

- E como a gente entra? Tem que enfrentar essa fila? - Ron pareceu desanimado.

- Oh, não! As eliminatórias estão divididas em quatro grupos principais. Existem portarias especiais para isso: Gryffindor na entrada leste de Hogwarts, Ravenclaw no sul, Hufflepuff no norte e Slytherin no oeste. Procurem uma das entradas e confirmem presença. Vocês vão competir com todos os que se inscreverem na mesma portaria que vocês. Eu trabalho para Ravenclaw... Boa sorte.

Dizendo isso deu as costas para os cinco e voltou a tentar organizar a fila, gritando para as pessoas que não poderiam assistir ao show naquele dia, apenas no seguinte.

- Ah, a boa e velha Gryffindor... - Sirius suspirou - Nós competimos por lá, não foi Remus?

- Foi, Si. As coisas não mudaram tanto assim desde a nossa época.

- Você vai adorar o esquema de portarias, Harry. Só vai apimentar a competição. Lembro-me das finais entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Aquilo sim que era show!

- Vamos procurar as portarias. - animou Lupin. - Quanto antes confirmarem a presença da Wiz, melhor. Vai ser difícil encontrar Malfoy no meio de todas essas pessoas.

Remus expressou em voz alta uma coisa que ia pela mente de Harry, Ron e Mione. Como fazer para encontrar Draco naquele vucuvucu todo?

- Devia ter anotado o celular dele...

- Mione... Eu nem pensei nisso...

- Caras! Olha uma das portarias ali!

Ron apontou para uma entrada onde havia um toldo decorado com berrantes cores onde o amarelo predominava. No alto havia uma bandeira com o desenho de um texugo estilizado sobre letras negras que bordavam o nome da portaria "Hufflepuff".

A fila em frente à entrada era quilométrica.

- Desisto. Vamos dar uma olhada na próxima?

Todos concordaram com Ron. Em silêncio seguiram para a próxima. Era uma portaria muito diferente da outra. Decorada com tons de vermelho e dourada. A bandeira austera era dominada por um feroz leão e as letras do nome estavam longe de ser tão festivas quando as de Hufflepuff.

Tratava-se de Gryffindor.

A fila nessa portaria tinha bem menos da metade de pessoas do que a primeira. Os garotos tomaram lugar na mesma e se decidiram por fazer a inscrição em Gryffindor, sem nem mesmo se perguntar o porque da diferença de tamanhos na fila. Os dois adultos exultaram porque os garotos resolveram se inscrever na mesma portaria que abrira as portas para Os Marotos e aquele foi um motivo a mais para que ficassem em Gryffindor mesmo.

- Bem, agora que vocês vão entrar, Remus e eu iremos até o hotel deixar nossas coisas e descansar um pouco.

- Não podemos assistir as eliminatórias. A gente liga pra vocês mais tarde, e tenham boa sorte garotos.

- Ah, Harry... Qualquer coisa não hesite em me avisar. Eu juro que faço picadinho daquela cria Malfoy se ele furar com vocês.

- Tudo bem padrinho. Tudo vai dar certo. Obrigado, Remus.

Os dois homens se despediram dos jovens e foram embora. A fila andava rápido e em menos de uma hora Harry e seus amigos estavam frente a frente com um dos responsáveis por Gryffindor.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Oliver Wood. Vocês são de qual banda?

- Wiz.

Wood digitou agilmente em um computador.

- Ah, sim. Harry Potter, - O moreno recebeu um olhar curioso por parte do funcionário do estádio - Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Hum... espera, tem um erro aqui...

Os três se espantaram diante daquilo. O que poderia estar errado com a inscrição deles? Imediatamente Wood esclareceu:

- O senhor Malfoy fez uma pré confirmação em Slytherin. Vocês preferem acertar tudo na outra portaria ou vão mudar a inscrição para Gryffindor?

Ah! Então era aquilo? Que ótima notícia: se o loiro fizera uma pré inscrição significava que ele já estava por ali. Não ia furar!

Por outro lado eles tinham mofado uma hora na fila, não iam perder o trabalho por causa de uma questão de portaria.

- Pode confirmar em Gryffindor mesmo. - Harry afirmou. O moreno não entendeu quando Oliver Wood olhou para ele de modo estranho.

- Ok. Você é quem sabe. Identidades por favor.

Wood recolheu os documentos e confirmou. Fez algumas perguntas para os garotos, digitando rapidamente informações sobre qual instrumento cada um tocava, quanto tempo a banda existia e se já atuavam como profissionais. Tirou fotos dos três afirmando que era para o crachá.

Em pouco tempo encerrou a entrevista e devolveu as identidades para os garotos.

- Bem vindo, jovens Gryffindors. Vocês vão ficar na torre leste, dormitórios masculinos seis e sete. E dormitório feminino cinco.

Estendeu uma chave para cada um dos três. - Estes são os crachás de vocês. Não os percam nunca. Vão receber uma senha de acesso Gryffindor para as refeições, vestiários e camarins. Os instrumentos que usarem durante as competições são de sua responsabilidade. As competições começaram às treze horas em ponto no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. Estejam lá ou serão automaticamente desclassificados. Podem entrar e boa sor...

- Um minuto! - Harry interrompeu. - Você nos deu três chaves. Não falta uma?

Oliver olhou demoradamente para cada um dos três.

- Estou dando uma chave para cada um de vocês. E só vejo três pessoas.

- Mas e a chave de Malfoy? Ele já recebeu quando fez a pré confirmação? - indagou Hermione.

Oliver sorriu de forma incrédula. - Que espécie de banda são vocês? Nem conhecem os integrantes direito? Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy... Vocês acham mesmo que ele ficaria no dormitório coletivo de Gryffindor, quando o pai dele tem uma acomodação vip em Slytherin? Fala sério, né? Os próximos!

Com isso Wood liberou a porta permitindo que Harry, Ron e Hermione entrassem e assim dessem passagem para a próxima banda.

Finalmente entravam em Hogwarts.

Os garotos seguiram em frente e se viram em um amplo corredor feito a céu aberto. Varias pessoas circulavam por ali, mas não viram ninguém que interessasse. Meio confusos seguiram em frente.

- Harry, acho melhor procurarmos por Malfoy... - afirmou Hermione enquanto ajeitava seu crachá no pescoço. - Antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Os garotos também fizeram o mesmo depois de dar uma olhada no identificador. Era de bom tamanho e decorado em tons de vermelho e dourado. Havia pequenos leões estilizados nos quatro cantos, uma foto individual dominava a parte superior e informações pessoais logo embaixo da foto. Atrás do crachá havia um leitor óptico. Tudo muito moderno.

- Onde Malfoy pode estar?

Hermione fez uma expressão pensativa antes de responder ao namorado. - Wood disse que ele fez uma pré confirmação em Slytherin. Talvez ele esteja por lá.

- Tem razão, Mione. Vamos para essa portaria, pelo menos não precisamos enfrentar mais filas.

Calmamente seguiram pelo corredor até sair em um amplo pátio coberto. Havia muitas pessoas por ali, seria realmente uma competição acirrada!

Se orientando por placas e setas, Harry e seus amigos seguiram em direção a Slytherin. Havia menos gente por ali, mas isso não queria dizer nada, talvez os inscritos em Slytherin já estivessem em seus dormitórios se preparando para a competição da tarde.

Os três pararam no meio do largo e meio sombrio corredor e começaram a olhar em todas as direções. Foi Hermione que deu o alarme.

- Harry ali!

Apontou para a direita deles, onde um inconfundível rapaz de cabelos muito claros estava conversando com uma garota baixinha de cabelo chanel negro. Eles pareciam próximos... Muito próximos.

Harry respirou fundo e seguiu na direção dos dois.

- Então você veio, Malfoy?

Draco virou-se e encarou Harry com aqueles insondáveis olhos cinzentos. A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha parecendo intrigada com a interrupção. Harry notou que ela tinha bochechas grandes demais e expressão meio abobada. Provavelmente não gostaria nada daquela baixinha com cara de buldogue.

- Potter! Hunf, eu te dei minha palavra, não foi? Vocês se atrasaram.

O loiro nem se dignou a cumprimentar Ron e Hermione. Voltou-se para a garota que estava com ele e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha dela, de uma maneira que Harry achou extremamente piegas.

- Depois a gente se fala, está bem?

- Claro, Draquinho, querido. Você tem certeza do que vai fazer? Você sabe que seu...

- Pansy, eu disse que _depois_ a gente conversa.

A moreninha balançou a cabeça.

- Eu te espero no dormitório. Ah, não... Ainda não acertei com aqueles três... Melhor a gente conversar depois que as eliminatórias terminarem. Boa sorte, querido.

- Não preciso de sorte. A deixo toda pra você.

A garota sorriu deliciada e foi embora sem falar com Harry e seus amigos. Só então Draco voltou sua atenção para os integrantes da banda da qual fazia parte. Encostou-se de modo displicente na parede e cruzou os braços.

- Quem era aquela, Malfoy? Sua namoradinha? - Harry não conseguiu conter o sarcasmo, fato que divertiu ainda mais ao loiro.

- Talvez... Mas isso não é da sua conta, Potty. Vamos logo para o Salão Comunal de Slyt...

Só então o loiro notou o crachá pendurado no pescoço de Harry. Imediatamente parou de rir, descruzou os braços e agarrou o crachá do moreno.

- Potter! O que significa _isso_?

- É um crachá, Malfoy.

- Seu imbecil! Não me diga que fez a inscrição da banda em Gryffindor?- Harry não entendeu porque o loiro parecia tão irritado.

- Fizemos sim. A fila era menor. - foi o ruivo quem respondeu.

Draco lançou um olhar assassino para Ron. - Seus idiotas! Eu tinha deixado a inscrição pré confirmada em Slytherin! Porque acham que eu faria isso? Acham que eu chegaria aqui mais cedo e usaria minha influencia para conseguir uma vaga nessa portaria a toa?

- Ora, nós...

- Sabem porque a fila é menor? Por causa da juíza! A juíza que vai julgar os competidores de Gryffindor é ninguém menos que a maldita MacGonagall! Inferno... Será dez vezes mais difícil passar por ela... Essa velha não me suporta!

Minerva MacGonagall era uma violinista aposentada que fizera muito sucesso no passado, mas que agora apenas ensinava música e participava de competições como aquela. Não era segredo algum que a mulher não simpatizava com a família Malfoy há anos.

- Não sabíamos que ela era a juíza de Gryffindor... - Hermione tentou consertar as coisas.

- Malfoy, porque o pânico? Mesmo que ela não goste de você não poderá fazer nada se nos sairmos bem... - Harry não podia entender o brilho alucinado que tomara conta das orbes grises. Porque Malfoy parecia quase... Assustado?

Draco ignorou a explicação de Hermione e a lógica de Harry. Tinha um outro pensamento em sua mente.

Sabia que seu pai não ficaria nada feliz quando descobrisse que ele participaria da competição com aqueles garotos. Isso se ele já não soubesse...

Mas quando ficasse sabendo que seu filho estaria representando Gryffindor, a portaria rival de Slytherin desde a criação de Hogwarts... Pelos Deuses, o patriarca da família Malfoy ficaria possesso! Consideraria aquilo como uma afronta pessoal a ele, o maior defensor de Slytherin de todos os tempos...

Draco suou frio. Ele sabia muito bem que não era nem um pouco sábio despertar a fúria de Lucius Malfoy...

**

* * *

**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**

* * *

****Agradeço a: **Rapousa** (sim! Sou fã de Naruto. Adoro esse anime e Wind é ótima, né?), **Bibis Black** (estou percebendo que tenho que dar atenção a todas as fics. Não se preocupe, vou tentar atualizar por igual!), **Miah chan** (é! Viva o Harry nosso herói! Não tema! Não vou deixar essa fica as traças!), **Tixa chan** (pois é! Imagina só como seria difícil satisfazer um Malfoy... nada que um Potter não consiga! Rsrs), **Bella Potter Malfoy** (adorei o seu comentário. Você aprendeu direitinho – Malfoys ruleiam, né? Rsrs), **Maaya M.** (obrigado pelo elogio! Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic.), **Sheila Potter** (eu também amo Nickelback. Vou aproveitar essa fic para colocar todas as minhas músicas favoritas.), **Samantha** (#esfregando a orelha dolorida# Samie, seus reviews sempre foram muito importantes para mim. Agora eles têm um significado mais do que especial.), **Rafael** (valeu, cara!) e **Sanae chan** (Oba! É sempre uma alegria receber seus reviews. Adoro seu trabalho!)**

**A quem leu e por um motivo ou outro não pôde deixar reviews, o meu **obrigado** de coração! Espero que estejam gostando e continuem com a fic até o fim!**

Feliz Natal** a todos, meus amigos! Que tenham um ano novo maravilhoso, muita saúde e Paz... e que todos agüentem firme até dia 13 de julho... (surtando dia-após-dia)**

_QUEM GOSTA DE CASAIS EXÓTICOS_**: confiram minha fic Priore Encantato, feito especialmente para _Carol_ no AO da PSF!!**

**Pra terminar, desculpem o capítulo sem betagem. Eu estou em férias e queria postar logo. Quando a situação normalizar eu volto a enviar as fics para minhas betas **Samantha** (abraça) e **Paulili


	5. Capítulo 04

* * *

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

_-CaP 04-_

* * *

- Tinham que ser Gryffindors, mesmo - Draco bufou - pra se cadastrar em uma portaria apenas porque a fila era menor... E pra participar de um concurso sem o conhecer direito... - Mantinha a voz controlada para não chamar atenção das pessoas que estavam circulando pelos arredores de Slytherin.

Harry, Ron e Mione se entreolharam e depois olharam para Draco. O loiro estava mesmo puto da vida com os três. E pra eles parecia uma bobeira de nada. Gryffindor, Slytherin, quem se importava?

- Podemos vencer essa, Malfoy. - Hermione afirmou com voz firme e decidida.

- Hunf. O que sabem sobre Gryffindor? - perguntou o loiro.

- Meu padrinho e a banda dele competiram por Gryffindor. E venceram a competição.

- Ah, sei. Seus pais faziam parte da banda, não é? - Draco esperou Harry confirmar com um aceno, então continuou falando - MacGonagall se aposentou há uns vinte anos, mas antes disso já tinha participado de algumas competições em Hogwarts como juíza. E, sabe Potty, em todos esses anos, somente uma banda passou pela velha...

- O que? - Rony se esganiçou.

- Todas as outras foram desclassificadas.

- Impossível! - Harry argumentou - Meu padrinho disse que...

- Você é um imbecil mesmo. Não sabe de nada, Potter. Os Marotos foi a única banda que venceu por Gryffindor. A _única_. Foi a final mais quente da história de Hogwarts. Um sucesso. Por isso a banda se projetou tão rápido: conseguiu o que nenhuma outra conseguiu.

- Oh! Mas como conseguem completar o circuito? São necessárias trinta e duas bandas para a competição funcionar corretamente... - a mente lógica de Hermione trabalhava a mil.

Mas Draco apenas ergueu os olhos como se pedisse paciência a alguma entidade superior.

- Gryffindors... - resmungou - As vagas que não se completam em Gryffindor são divididas pelas outras portarias. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin acabam selecionando mais do que oito bandas cada, para completar os trinta e dois participantes.

- Droga! - Harry perdeu a esperança pela primeira vez.

- Devia ter nos dito antes, Malfoy! - Ron falou.

- Ah, claro. Eu devia imaginar que viriam pra cá sem saber o _mínimo _das regras... Ignorariam a minha providência de nos cadastrar em Slytherin, onde meu padrinho Severus Snape é o juiz, diga-se de passagem, e se meteriam na portaria _mais difícil de todas_ só porque a _fila era menor_! Desculpe Weasel.

- É Weasley! - rebateu Ron com os dentes cerrados.

- Mas agora o mal está feito. - Harry suspirou.

"_É..._" – pensou Draco olhando feio para Harry – "_E toda essa confusão em que me meti será em vão. Meu pai vai ficar insano quando descobrir e nós nem vamos passar da eliminatória! Maldição"!_

- Só por curiosidade, qual a portaria mais fácil de classificar? - mais uma vez Hermione demonstrou a insaciável fome de conhecimento.

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto pensava um pouco.

- Hufflepuff, acho. A juíza é Sprout, e ela se deixa levar fácil por uma bandinha que se mostre melhor. Na verdade Hufflepuff acaba ficando com a maioria das vagas.

- Por isso a fila era gigantesca! Todos querem ir pra lá... - concluiu Harry.

Draco ia responder algo, mas sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de trás da calça. Pegou o aparelho e revirou os olhos, mas atendeu.

- Padrinho... - nem terminou de falar e fez uma careta. - Padrinho... Eu... Tio Sev...

O loiro afastou o fone do ouvido e ficou fazendo caretas para ele. Harry se segurou para não rir, enquanto Hermione e Ron se entreolharam com espanto, achando a atitude muito infantil.

Draco voltou a levar o celular ao ouvido. - Eu não fiquei louco, padrinho. Não se preocupe, sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Ele vai ver que não pode controlar tud... Padrinho... Conversaremos depois, está bem? - lançou um olhar torto para os outros integrantes da Wiz - Não estou sozinho aqui... Adeus. Desligou sem esperar reposta. Levou o polegar aos lábios e começou a mordiscar, como se planejasse algo. Diante do silêncio Harry resolveu interrogá-lo:

- As chances são tão ruins assim?

Draco deu de ombros: - Apesar de tudo MacGonagall é profissional. Exigente demais, no entanto justa. Temos que torcer para que ela se surpreenda com a nossa performance. Isso e esperar que ela supere o fato de detestar a minha família.

Harry não gostou do tom com que Draco disse aquilo. Parecia acostumado com tanta gente não gostar de sua família. Não era nem um pouco justo.

- Precisamos guardar nossas coisas... - Hermione lembrou. - As competições começam às treze horas. Temos menos de duas horas para comer algo e decidir o que vamos tocar.

- Hermione tem razão. Você ficará em Slytherin, não é? - perguntou Harry, enquanto apontava o crachá de Draco. Era do mesmo tamanho dos outros, porém na cor verde escuro e as letras eram prateadas. Nos cantos, ao invés de leões, haviam serpentes estilizadas.

- É.

- Vai almoçar com a gente? - Mione convidou.

Draco deixou os olhos pensativos analisarem as pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro. Todas portando crachá verde escuro, ou seja, competidores Slytherins.

- Não...

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o tom desanimado do loiro. Ele parecia estar desistindo antes mesmo da competição começar...

- Malfoy... Você me disse que não se conformaria com nada que não fosse o primeiro lugar! Não vai nem se esforçar?

Draco analisou a expressão decidida de Harry por um segundo e então os olhos cinzentos se incendiaram. Era como se tivesse tido uma idéia.

- Potty, eu não estou desistindo. Estava apenas pensando. Qual é a nossa colocação no ranking?

Harry piscou confuso. Ron deu de ombros e Hermione abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Draco bufou irritando-se extremamente.

- Não sabem nem isso? - pegou o crachá e virou-o, mostrando a parte de leitura ótica - Sabem isso aqui serve pra muitas coisas. Vou lhes mostrar uma delas... Saiu andando. Os outros três não tiveram opção a não ser segui-lo. Aproximou-se de uma espécie de telefone público. Tinha o brasão de Hogwarts desenhado e um monitor de 17 polegadas que surpreendeu Harry e seus amigos.

- Vão encontrar esses terminais por todo o estádio, próximos às áreas de cada portaria, no Grande Salão, nas salas Comunais e dormitórios - o loiro explicou. Passou seu crachá pelo leitor e um menu de opções se abriu na tela - Vejam, tem tudo o que precisamos saber sobre o estádio, as competições e as bandas.

Foi selecionando as opções até chegar em 'ordem de apresentação'.

- Uau! - Ron exclamou - São quase quinze bandas inscritas até agora só em Gryffindor. É muita gente. Eles não deviam dar crachás para todos... Como garantem que os desclassificados vão embora?

- Desativando os crachás, claro. Assim eles não têm acesso a mais nada e precisam ir embora. Mas cada um ganha entradas para continuar assistindo as competições. Só não podem mais dormir aqui.

Draco apertou uma outra opção. Apareceu uma mensagem que dizia '_pesquisando, aguarde, por favor_'. Logo a busca terminava e eles descobriram que Wiz seria a oitava banda a se apresentar.

- Demais! - Hermione vibrou com a tecnologia. - Quero descobrir todos os segredos desse estádio!

- Leia _Hogwarts, uma história_ - Draco recomendou de forma automática - É um livro completo. Maçante, mas completo.

- Lerei. Obrigada.

Ignorando o agradecimento, Draco pegou o telefone celular e discou um número. Aguardou alguns segundos até ser atendido.

- Tio Sev... Sei que ainda está zangado, mas... Poderia me ajudar? Eu preciso de um favorzinho... - Draco ficou quieto escutando. Logo um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. - Não se preocupe. Eu cuido dele depois... Só preciso que mude a ordem das apresentações para mim. Coloque a Wiz por último, está bem? Exatamente. Ah, eu sei disso... Foi o que pensei.

Mais do que satisfeito o Slytherin fechou o celular e percebeu que era olhado com certo desagrado por Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Malfoy, não precisamos trapacear para ganhar! Se entrarmos nessa competição será jogando limpo!

O loiro revirou os olhos parecendo ofendido.

- Vocês usam seus trunfos. Eu uso os meus. Não pedi para Severus nos colocar na competição. Ele não poderia fazer isso, não é o juiz de Gryffindor. Só consegui uma pequena vantagem para nós: vamos assistir a todas as apresentações e saberemos tudo o que enfrentaremos. E... Ninguém poderá imitar nossa tática.

- Que tática? - perguntou Harry enquanto ajeitava os óculos na ponta do nariz. Pareceu subitamente interessado na idéia de Draco.

- Vamos ver quais as músicas são as mais tocadas, e escolher uma que seja bem diferente, para surpreender MacGonagall. Eu particularmente sugiro algo do fim dos anos 70 ou começo dos 80. Poucas pessoas escolhem esses ritmos, preferindo as músicas que estão nas paradas de sucesso.

Hermione ficou pensativa: - Tem razão. Imagino que Nickelback, Bryam Adams e outros assim vão ser bem interpretados por aqui.

Ron abriu a boca, corando um pouco. Virou-se para Malfoy e num arroubo de coragem afirmou:

- Já sei qual música que cantaremos. Ninguém vai nos superar depois dessa.

Imediatamente Harry e Hermione balançaram a cabeça concordando ainda sem saber qual seria a música. Confiavam em Ron. Draco apenas torceu o nariz, duvidando seriamente do bom gosto daquele ruivo.

- Vamos vencer, Malfoy. - Harry nunca tivera tanta certeza de algo em sua vida como tinha agora. Tomara aquilo como um desafio pessoal. Não se arrependia de ter se cadastrado em Gryffindor. Provaria a todos que a Wiz era a melhor banda inscrita naquela edição do Concurso Musical.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do tom decidido. Começando a se contagiar pela força de vontade do outro pegou novamente o celular e rediscou os números.

- Padrinho... Preciso de outro favor. Poderia apagar minha pré-inscrição em Slytherin? É exatamente isso... Se eu vou entrar nessa guerra quero ter pelo menos uns dois Ases na manga. – Desligou sem agradecer.

- Ei, Malfoy... - Ron parecia surpreso - Vamos levar isso a sério, mas não tanto...

- Guerra? - Harry completou - É um pouco de exagero, não?

Draco fechou o celular e enfiou no bolso de trás da calça.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, Potter. - Draco estava muito sério - E não duvide quando eu digo que esse concurso será uma guerra. Não tem nada de exagero nisso.

Harry, Ron e Mione se entreolharam. Os três acreditaram de verdade no que Draco Malfoy estava dizendo. Seus olhos eram sinceros demais naquele momento.

**HPDM**

Cada portaria possuía seu próprio palco adaptado para as eliminatórias. Não era uma estrutura muito grande, localizada atrás de cada Sala Comunal, em um espaço descoberto. Não possuía arquibancadas, pois não era aberto ao publico. Mas alguns integrantes das bandas ficavam circulando no gramado ao redor.

Em frente ao palco havia um palanque, onde se sentava o juiz, ou juíza, seus dois auxiliares e geralmente três staffs atentos para quaisquer eventualidades.

O palco era pequeno, mas suficientemente grande para acomodar uma banda e seus instrumentos e, ainda, uma mini orquestra, que auxiliava nas melodias com instrumentos extras que a banda em apresentação não possuísse, mas nunca se sobrepondo.

Harry achou que a juíza MacGonagall era realmente muito severa. Vestia-se com sobriedade, mantinha uma expressão tão séria que parecia irreal. Os cabelos grisalhos estavam presos em um coque tão apertado, que Harry esperava ouvir um estalo a qualquer minuto.

Ele e Draco assistiam a apresentação da penúltima banda. Depois seria a vez deles.

Hermione e Ron se encarregaram de ir avisar ao staff responsável pela organização da das músicas, qual melodia iriam apresentar.

Incrivelmente Draco aceitara logo de cara em cantar a escolhida por Ron. Ele concordou que seria uma música oportuna para a estratégia que haviam pensado. E alegrou-se um tanto ao comentar com os três que MacGonagall participara de um recital junto do cantor da música em questão.

A música oficial do namoro de Ron e Mione. Ambos estavam explodindo de felicidade de estrear o Concurso Musical de Hogwarts com a canção tema dos dois. Era uma coisa bem romântica.

A apresentação da banda estava quase acabando (e Draco não se cansava de comentar o quanto era ruim, convencendo Harry pelo cansaço) quando Ron se aproximou esbaforido e meio vermelho.

- Caras, é a nossa vez! Mandaram a gente se preparar...

- Vamos lá então.

Draco balançou a cabeça concordando. Os três se encontraram com Mione que estava atrás do palco afinando o contra-baixo vermelho que usaria. Ron se apossou de uma guitarra. Harry teria de esperar, pois usaria a bateria que estava no palco.

Uma garota simpática se aproximou deles com uma prancheta na mão. Usava uniforme em vermelho e ouro e tinha a palavra staff estampado na frente da blusa.

- Olá. Sou Katie Bell. Cuido dos instrumentos junto com Susan Bones, Miguel Corner e Marcus Flint. Como vocês são de Gryffindor devem procurar a mim. Mas podem tratar com qualquer um desses outros três. Usarão esses instrumentos para a eliminatória. Cuidado com eles, é sua responsabilidade.

Harry achou a moça agradável. Prestou atenção em tudo o que ela disse. Assim como Ronald e Hermione.

Draco fez um ar enfadado e disperso. Não se importava com nada daquilo. O loiro conhecia a estrutura de Hogwarts de trás pra frente, afinal, crescera ali, acompanhando seu pai concurso a concurso. – _Seu pai..._ – O pensamento fez o vocalista da Wiz estremecer de leve. Sorte que ninguém percebeu. Draco prometeu a si mesmo que depois se preocuparia com o patriarca da família Malfoy.

- Muito bem, é a vez de vocês! - Katie avisou sorrindo - Boa sorte!

Os quatro se entreolharam. Era hora da verdade. Ron estava tão nervoso que parecia prestes a desmaiar. Hermione mal continha a excitação, Harry vibrava e Draco escondia seu nervosismo com uma perfeita máscara de indiferença.

Não temia a apresentação em si, pois estava cansado de fazer shows, não era exatamente um iniciante, apesar de não ser um profissional. Ele temia as conseqüências do que estava prestes a realizar. Quem o conhecia sabia que coragem não era uma das suas principais características.

Harry entendeu errado o súbito congelamento do loiro. Para incentivá-lo deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e aproximando o rosto da orelha de Draco sussurrou:

- Se vencermos essa, Malfoy, vamos sair para comemorar.

O loiro não teve tempo de responder, pois Harry avançou e galgando três degrauzinhos, subiu ao palco. Foi seguido pelos amigos.

Draco sorriu de lado. - Sei... Potty. Isso sim é interessante...

Sem perder mais tempo subiu ao palco. Mal registrou Ron e Hermione a postos. Nem se deu conta de Harry terminando de se ajeitar na belíssima bateria.

Concentrou-se muito, tentando ignorar o olhar surpreso de MacGonagall, que perdera a expressão de severidade e olhava para Draco com verdadeiro espanto. A velha juíza não podia acreditar que Draco Malfoy, seu ex-aluno, um adepto indubitável da portaria Slytherin, estava ali, no palco, representando Gryffindor.

Foi naquele momento recheado de grave expectativa e profunda surpresa que os primeiros acordes se fizeram ouvir e a voz de Draco tomou a atenção de todos.

**Hey Nikita is it cold**

_(Ei Nikita, está fazendo frio?)_

**In your little corner of the world**

_(Em seu cantinho do mundo?)_

**You could roll around the globe**

_(Você pode rolar ao redor do globo)_

**And never find a warmer soul to know**

_(E nunca encontrar uma alma mais calorosa para conhecer)_

Se MacGonagall foi surpreendida pela escolha da música não demonstrou. Talvez houvesse um pouquinho de alívio nos olhos experientes. Mas talvez fosse decorrente de estar cansada de ouvir interpretações de Breatney Spears, Shakira, Nickelback, e só no final das apresentações estar ouvindo algo que julgava como 'boa música'.

Talvez aquilo não tivesse nada a ver com o fato de Draco cantava a música divinamente. Que Ron e Mione davam tudo de si na música que era símbolo do namoro de ambos. Que Harry marcava o compasso com a bateria sem atropelar as notas suaves, porque ele queria passar pela eliminatória e levar certo loiro para comemorar...

Cada vez mais confiante, Draco Continuou:

**Oh I saw you by the wall**

_(Oh Eu ví você ao lado do muro)_

**Ten of your tin soldiers in a row**

_(Dez de seus soldadinhos de lata em uma fileira)_

**With eyes that looked like ice on fire**

_(Com olhos que pareciam gelo pegando fogo)_

Draco curtia aquela música. Gostava das notas e sabia que combinava com a sua voz, nem muito grave nem aguda. Ele sabia que era perfeita.

Harry deu uma olhadinha para as costas do loiro. Notava a apresentação tecnicamente excelente, sem erros. Faltava apenas paixão para que ficasse realmente humana. Porque o loiro se recusava a dar tudo de si cantando? Harry não entendia.

Suspirando, tocou com mais força para animar o refrão:

**Oh Nikita you will never know, anything about my home**

_(Oh Nikita, você nunca saberá coisa alguma sobre meu lar)_

**I'll never know how good it feels to hold you**

_(Eu nunca saberei como é bom segurar você)_

**Nikita I need you so**

_(Nikita, preciso tanto de você)_

**Oh Nikita is the other side of any given life in time**

_(Oh Nikita, é o outro lado de qualquer vida dada no tempo)_

**Counting ten tin soldiers in a row**

_(Contando dez soldadinhos de lata em uma fileira)_

**Oh no, Nikita you'll never know**

_(Oh não, Nikita, você nunca saberá)_

Ron sorriu para a namorada do outro lado do palco. Hermione dominava o contra-baixo tão bem, que parecia impossível de se acreditar. A garota era de longe a melhor dos três. Era melhor do que Harry e melhor do que o próprio Ron.

Também, ela devorava revistas e mais revistas de partituras. Decorara cada nota, sabia mais letras de cor do que qualquer um que o ruivo conhecia. E esse desespero por conhecimento era uma das coisas que mais agradava Ron, apesar de o por maluco de vez em quando.

E pensar que quase desistira dela...

Do outro lado, Mione respondeu ao sorriso do namorado.

**Do you ever dream of me**

_(Você alguma vez sonha comigo?)_

**Do you ever see the letters that I write**

_(Você alguma vez vê as cartas que eu escrevo?)_

**When you look up through the wire**

_(Quando olha através do arame)_

**Nikita do you count the stars at night**

_(Nikita, você conta as estrelas à noite?)_

Hermione respondeu ao sorriso do namorado. Estava feliz. Feliz por estar ali em Hogwarts, por estar tentando. Mesmo que não vencessem, mesmo que não passassem das eliminatórias... Estava ali por um sonho. Seu sonho. Antes de namorar Ronald pretendera realizar o sonho de seus pais, modestos dentistas, que desejavam ver a filha seguir carreira militar e se tornar oficial das forças Britânicas.

Hermione quase fizera aquilo. Até que um dia, flagrara seu amigo de infância cantando uma música romântica que ela logo reconheceu. Porém Ron dedilhava a guitarra e cantarolava trocando o "Nikita" por "Mione", sabendo que a garota logo prestaria as provas, e inteligente do jeito que era, conseguiria realizar o sonho dos pais. Iria para longe dele... Nunca mais se veriam. Ron sentia-se triste. Mas Hermione fora tocada por descobrir que Ron nutria uma paixão por ela, igualzinho ela nutria por ele. E o melhor, Ron sofria pela decisão dela! Ela ficara tão feliz... Tão feliz, que desistira das Forças Armadas e resolvera seguir seu verdadeiro sonho: uniu-se a Wiz ao lado de Harry, Ron e Cho, passando a levar a sério a brincadeira de criança. Logo em seguida, Ron se declarara... E eles ficaram juntos.

**And if there comes a time that**

_(E se alguma vez chegar um tempo que)_

**Guns and gates no longer hold you in**

_(armas e portões não te mantiverem mais presa)_

**And if you're free to make a choice**

_(E se você estiver livre para fazer uma escolha)_

**Just look towards the west and find a friend**

_(Apenas olhe na direção do ocidente e encontre um amigo)_

Draco controlou a respiração. Estava acabando. Pouco mais que três minutos durava aquela canção, mas ela provavelmente definiria seu futuro próximo. Ou nem tão próximo assim, ela poderia mudar sua vida por completo.

Dera o melhor de si. Ok, _não_ dera o melhor de si. Sabia que era capaz de cantar muito melhor do que aquilo. Só não podia... Não podia quebrar a palavra que dera. Ele não tinha um caráter dos melhores, mas sua palavra valia alguma coisa.

E Draco Malfoy nunca quebraria uma promessa.

**Oh Nikita you will never know, anything about my home**

_(Oh Nikita, você nunca saberá coisa alguma sobre meu lar)_

**I'll never know how good it feels to hold you**

_(Eu nunca saberei como é bom segurar você)_

**Nikita I need you so**

_(Nikita, preciso tanto de você)_

**Oh Nikita is the other side of any given life in time**

_(Oh Nikita, é o outro lado de qualquer vida dada no tempo)_

**Counting ten tin soldiers in a row**

_(Contando dez soldadinhos de lata em uma fileira)_

**Oh no, Nikita you'll never know**

_(Oh não, Nikita, você nunca saberá)_

Pouco a pouco a bela voz foi sumindo, assim como os acordes da bateria, contra-baixo e guitarra. Um som de teclado se prolongou um pouco mais e vinha da orquestra fornecida por Hogwarts.

Quando a apresentação terminou, os staffs aplaudiram animados, enquanto alguns integrantes das outras bandas se entreolharam. A maioria não conhecia aquela música, pois não se ligavam em clássicos antigos.

Os poucos que conheciam duvidavam que uma canção tão velha pudesse quebrar a difícil juíza Minerva Macgonagall. E de fato, ela continuou tão séria quanto sempre, evitando dar indicação do que achara da apresentação.

Sem mais o que fazer, a Wiz deixou o palco.

**HPDM**

Ron estava tão nervoso que perdera a voz. Hermione permanecia sentada ao lado dele, alisando as costas do ruivo e tentando acalmá-lo. Eram quase oito horas da noite e o resultado ainda não fora divulgado, pois havia muitas bandas naquela edição. Draco permanecia calado, sentado entre Hermione e Harry. Aliás, o moreno também estava muito quieto. Os quatro aguardavam no Grande Salão, uma estrutura semelhante a uma sala de esperas de algum aeroporto. Era um salão espaçoso, onde todos os integrantes das bandas estavam esperando a divulgação dos resultados. Dois telões dominavam o centro da estrutura.

­- Se nós conseguirmos, vou beber até cair. - Harry gracejou.

Draco olhou para ele de esguelha.

- Você bebe, Potter?

- Às vezes. Pra comemorar algo.

- Hum. Não é muito Gryffindor...

- Pare de ficar comparando Gryffindors e Slytherins! Que coisa chata. E _você_ é Gryffindor agora.

- Nos seus sonhos! Eu praticamente nasci em Slytherin. Meu coração é Slytherin... Minha mente, minha alma e meu sangue são Slytherin! Eu vou morrer Slytherin. Mas não espero que um Gryffindor recém adepto entenda isso.

- Não entendo mesmo. - o moreno grunhiu. Até compreendia uma competitividade saudável entre as casas, mas Malfoy levava aquilo a níveis muito altos.

- Hogwarts não vende bebidas alcoólicas... - Draco declarou num tom de voz de quem adora estragar a brincadeira alheia.

No entanto Harry não se deu por achado: - Não tem problema. Eu te levo pra beber em Londres. Meu tio me mostrou alguns Pubs... Draco virou o rosto para encará-lo por alguns minutos. Estava surpreso pela persistência do outro. Não que discordasse do bom gosto de Harry em convidá-lo. Aquele interesse era um tanto lisonjeiro. Devia considerar que Potter sentia atração por outros caras?

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo até que Hermione soltou um gemido abafado e apontou para o telão.

- Estão revelando os resultados! Vejam meninos!

Imediatamente todos prestaram atenção no telão. Ron ficou ainda mais nervoso, e foi o único que cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

A tela se dividiu em quatro partes iguais. Cada uma tinha o nome de uma portaria no alto. A primeira de todas era Ravenclaw. Estava escrita em azul sobre um fundo bronze.

Logo a tela exibia o nome de oito bandas diferentes. Harry ouviu algumas pessoas comemorando mais a sua esquerda.

- Hunf. Ravenclaw sempre elege oito. - Draco parecia mal humorado - Maldita portaria previsível.

Harry sorriu diante do tom quase ofendido.

Logo outras informações brilhavam na tela: dessa vez na parte de Hufflepuff. O fundo escuro de letras amarelas revelou o nome de dezoito bandas. Harry assobiou.

Mais pessoas comemoraram. Algumas iam saindo do salão, pois sabiam que estavam eliminados. Precisavam juntar as malas e ir embora.

- Será que a Cho conseguiu? Ela deve estar participando, não acha, Harry?

O moreno evitou olhar para Mione e deu de ombros. Não se importava por Cho, aquela garota não era amiga de verdade, pois trocara a Wiz por uma banda que parecia ser mais promissora. Era uma caça-sucessos.

- Quem é Cho? - Draco tentou não parecer interessado. Falhou miseravelmente.

Harry riu baixinho e não respondeu. Voltou os olhos verdes para o telão. Estavam revelando os selecionados de Slytherin.

- Cinco! - Draco quase berrou - Severus aprovou cinco bandas? Não acredito! Hum... Pansy conseguiu...

- Quem é Pansy? - Harry perguntou sem tentar esconder a curiosidade que sentia.

Draco considerou não responder, mas deu de ombros. - Era aquela garota que estava falando comigo quando vocês chegaram. Ela é vocalista da Death Eaters, junto com Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle. Eles competiram por Slytherin e estão classificados.

- Ah. - Harry pareceu perder o interesse. _Pareceu_.

Faltava apenas Gryffindor. Várias pessoas se abraçavam, comemorando. Outras saiam do salão, tristes pela derrota. Draco tinha certeza de que sairia com uma expressão semelhante. _Não_! Manteria a classe em qualquer situação.

- Oh, Meu Deus! - Hermione gemeu, enquanto Ron perdia o fôlego e começava a hiperventilar.

Harry ficou de pé com um salto, os olhos brilhando emocionados. Draco esqueceu a própria recomendação de manter a classe: quase começou a arrancar os cabelos enquanto abria a boca e arregalava muito os olhos.

Por Gryffindor apenas uma banda se classificara. Havia um único nome brilhando em dourado sobre um fundo vermelho.

Wiz.

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

**4Ever

* * *

**

Musica que Draco cantou e a Wiz tocou:

**_Nikita_** - Elton John

* * *

**Dedico esse chapie especialmente à **_Maaya M._** por seu incentivo e toda a força! Valeu, moça!

* * *

**

**_Gostaria de aproveitar o espaço e agradecer minha _**Samie**_, que me deu um super presentão de aniversário, a Fic _**After All**_. Eu adorei a dedicação. Nunca ninguém tinha feito algo assim pra mim. Obrigado, Samie. Te adoro. Quem sentir quiser aproveitar e ler essa jóia, está no meu 'favoritos'.

* * *

_**

**Pra quem passou por aqui e deixou review, muito obrigado!! **Cherryx** (valeu! Eu estava meio em off, mas sempre dou as caras!), **M.G.S.** (oi! Obrigado por seu comentário, apesar de estar meio dodói. Espero que você tenha melhorado. É tendinite? Vou fazer de tudo pra atualizar logo!), **Kaoru-002** (As coisas esquentam daqui pra frente. Palavra de Slytherin!), **Maaya M.** (Bem vinda ao time! Rs! Draco encrencado é tudo de bom! Valeu!), **Sanae chan** (Por baixoooo! Sempre por baixo. Rs. Pode acreditar que nas minhas fics o Draco é sempre uke), **Rapousa** (valeu mesmo pelo comentário. Chegou em boa hora.), **Tixa-chan** (sim, moça, Lucius mau como sempre, mas ele é ótimo assim), **Scheila Potter** (vamos apimentar essa fic, não? De todas é a que está mais devagar!), **Rafael19692** (Rs! Eu tinha prometido começar a esquentar as coisas nesse chapie, mas não deu. Ele ia ficar muito grande... mas no próximo...), **DW03** (Olá! Lucius mau é o jeito que eu mais gosto! Mau e esperto... rs... ou talvez nem tanto ¬¬), **Samie** (eu adoro os seus comentários durante a betagem! Obrigado por ser a fonte da minha inspiração!) e **Ge Black** (olá moça! Que bom que estamos lado a lado em mais uma fic!).**

**Pra quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não pôde deixar review, o meu **obrigado**! Espero que estejam gostando e continuem até o 'fim'.**


	6. Capítulo 05

**I Can See Clearly Now**

**_Cap. 05_**

* * *

- Tem certeza, Mione? 

Harry questionou a amiga com um tom de voz muito esquisito. Hermione Granger olhou de Harry para Draco, parado mais atrás.

- Tenho sim, Harry. Ron e eu ficaremos por aqui mesmo.

Ron balançou a cabeça, concordado. Os olhos animados percorreram o Grande Salão, observando as pessoas ali de modo distraído.

- Mione e eu vamos comemorar do nosso jeito.

Mione corou e desviou os olhos. Harry deu de ombros e resolveu não insistir. Voltou-se para Draco e sorriu com os olhos fechados: - Parece que é só você e eu, Malfoy.

- Acham que compensa sair essas horas? Já passa das oito e os portões de Hogwarts fecham às 9:30. Não terão muito tempo.

Draco sorriu com ares de superior e esticou o próprio crachá, quase esfregando na cara de Ron:

- Vê isso, Weasel? Eu posso abrir o portão de Slytherin a _qualquer_ hora com o meu crachá.

Ron corou e ficou quieto. Mas os olhos fumegavam, como se ele estivesse segurando para não grudar no pescoço do loiro. Mione tentou remediar a situação:

- Juízo vocês dois! Não bebam muito, amanhã começam as eliminatórias. As chaves ainda não foram definidas, mas é melhor não estarem de ressaca.

Harry concordou e Draco rolou os olhos. Logo os quatro se despediram, e enquanto Ron e a namorada seguiam na direção dos dormitórios, afastando-se do Grande Salão que se esvaziava, Draco voltou-se para Harry:

- Então, Potter? Qual o seu plano maravilhoso para essa noite?

Harry sorriu amplamente, e passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados: - Porque não me chama de Harry, Draco?

O Slytherin olhou de forma desaprovadora para a bagunça do cabelo do outro. Parecia indignado com a aparência desordenada dos fios.

- Você não penteia os cabelos não, Potter? Escova é uma invenção muito útil, e existe há séculos...

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não é como se fizesse diferença, pentear ou não os cabelos. Eles ficam do jeito que bem entendem, por mais que eu tente arrumá-los. - respondeu sem insistir para que o outro usasse seu primeiro nome, apesar de perceber que ele tentava disfarçar. - Podemos ir agora? Antes que fique muito tarde.

- Claro. Vamos no meu carro ou no seu?

Harry riu: - Não tenho carro. Terá que ser no seu.

Draco balançou a cabeça: - Acabei de ganhar. Minha mãe queria que eu tivesse uma imagem mais austera. - desdenhou.

Os rapazes seguiram em direção a portaria de Slytherin. Harry notou que o caminho ia declinando cada vez mais para baixo, como se seguissem para o subsolo. A um ponto, naquele em que encontraram Draco conversando com Pansy, o corredor aberto se bifurcava em duas passagens: uma continuava descendo e a outra virava para a direita.

- Slytherin fica nas 'Masmorras'. - Draco explicou - Diferente de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw que ficam nas Torres e Hufflepuff que está em algum lugar perto da praça de alimentação. Nunca fui lá.

Desviaram para a direita. Logo Harry pode ver uma portaria decorada em tons de verde e prata, com um estandarte dominado por uma serpente estilizada. Era idêntica ao crachá de Draco.

- Isso tudo é muito interessante. Nunca imaginei que houvesse tantos detalhes por trás de um simples concurso de música.

- Não é um _simples_ concurso. - Draco bufou pelo descaso - Seu amigo Weasel tem razão: Hogwarts abre todas as portas. Não existe nenhuma banda de _sucesso_ que não tenha competido aqui e vencido. Essa é a diferença entre os talentosos e aqueles que surgem na mídia e logo desaparecem. Hogwarts é para sempre, Potter.

Harry ouviu o discurso com certa surpresa. Draco parecia defender aquele mundo com unhas e dentes, com seus pros e contras. Interessado pela paixão do loiro, Harry declarou de forma descuidada:

- Apesar de tudo estou deslumbrado. Quero saber mais sobre esse assunto.

- Leia _Hogwarts uma história_. - recomendou o loiro de forma automática, da mesma forma que havia feito com Hermione.

Porém Harry sorriu ainda mais antes de afirmar: - Preferia que você me ensinasse... Acho que entenderia melhor.

Draco foi pego de surpresa pela insinuação, mas não teve tempo de responder. Um rapaz meio grandalhão, com uma cara de poucos amigos aproximou-se de ambos. Vestia uniforme verde e prata e tinha a palavra staff bordada na frente da veste.

- Está quase na hora de fechar. Não demorem lá fora.

Draco fuzilou o outro com um olhar hostil:

- Ora, Nott, de onde tirou coragem pra falar assim comigo?

- Malfoy... Eu ouvi dizer que você não era mais tão Slytherin... Já corre por aí que venceu por Gryffindor. É um feito que vai deixar o senhor Malfoy muito feliz... - Nott sorriu mostrando os dentes tortos e continuou provocando: - E soube que tem andado com Sangues-Ruins...

Draco não perdeu a pose. Pegou o crachá e passou pelo visor de leitura óptica. Imediatamente a porta se abriu.

- Independente do que acha, Nott. Eu tenho o controle. E a menos que queira orgulhar seu pai, indo lavar os banheiros, não volte a falar comigo nesse tom.

Nott ficou pálido e pareceu diminuir, perdendo a pose arrogante.

- Desculpe, Malfoy... - resmungou - Não voltará a acontecer.

- Tenho certeza disso. Vamos logo, Potter.

Harry, que apenas observara a troca de palavras agressiva, obedeceu mais do que depressa. Estava espantado pelo tom de ameaça que o tal de Nott usara, e também fora pego de surpresa pela facilidade que Draco tinha de usar sua superioridade para virar o jogo a seu favor. Era impressionante.

E, evidentemente, Draco não era o único que levava tudo aquilo a sério demais...

- Não está indo muito longe? Não consigo entender tanta... Tanta... Sei lá. Obsessão? Parece coisa de fanático... - Harry estava confuso.

- Isso é algo que um amigo de Muggle nunca vai entender.

- Amigo de Muggle? O que é isso? - Harry não se conformava com a riqueza de detalhes que envolviam aquele evento.

- Muggle. Você sabe, pessoas que não tem relação com o mundo da música e tentam a sorte em Hogwarts. Minha família tem estado envolvida com a música por gerações. Sabia que um dos meus antepassados foi professor de Bach?

Harry arregalou os olhos: - Sério?

- Sim. Os Malfoy são uma das poucas famílias de Puro Sangue que existem, cujos membros se dedicam exclusivamente a música. Os Potter também tiveram contato com esse mundo há muito tempo. Até os Weasley trabalham com instrumentos musicais. Não são de destaque, mas pelo menos não são Muggle. Já a sua amiguinha, a Granger, não pertence a esse universo. Ela é Sangue-Ruim.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Harry gracejou: - Que coisa, boba. Classificar as pessoas por sua ancestralidade com a música. Só porque os antepassados eram bons em alguma coisa, não significa que os herdeiros serão também...

- É algo que está no sangue, Potty. E você esteve longe por muito tempo. Não espero que entenda.

Nesse ponto Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ficando muito sério.

- Como sabe tanto sobre a gente, Malfoy?

Draco enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou as chaves do carro. Estavam chegando ao estacionamento de Slytherin. O loiro aproximou-se de um automóvel que estava na vaga reservada para usuários especiais.

Harry não conseguiu evitar uma exclamação de surpresa. O carro de Draco era a nada mais nada menos do que a ultima versão do Omega, prateado. O moreno sabia que só faziam aquele tipo de carro sob encomenda.

- Pare de babar, Potty. Estamos perdendo tempo.

Draco entrou, e Harry o imitou, acomodando-se no veiculo confortável.

- Belo carro, Draco.

- Eu sei. Coloque o cinto.

Assim que saíram do estacionamento, Harry resolveu insistir em sua pergunta:

- Você não me disse como é que sabe tanto sobre Ron, Hermione e eu...

Draco fingiu concentrar-se na rua, franzindo as sobrancelhas e ganhando um ar que ele julgou pensativo.

- Pra onde vamos, Potter?

- Vire a direita. E não pense que vou desistir de saber a verdade. Você não me engana. Sabe muito sobre nós...

Draco fez um bico e resmungou: - Você não achou que eu ia me juntar a três completos desconhecidos, não é, Potter? Contratei um detetive para saber mais sobre vocês.

- O que? - Harry não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir.

- E se vocês fossem psicopatas? Ou assassinos? Eu não sou otário.

- E até onde foi essa investigação?

Draco deu de ombros, desconsiderando a importância da pergunta: - Três gerações foi o suficiente. Assim que descobri que Granger é Sangue-Ruim e os Weasley tem lá suas tradições. São Puro sangue, apesar de ralé.

- Não fale assim!

- Seu pai vem de uma família Puro Sangue também. Descobri que um dos seus antepassados era famoso por produzir Operas de qualidade. Mas sua mãe... Sua mãe era uma Sangue...

- Termine essa frase e juro que vai se arrepender.

Draco olhou para Harry de canto de olho: - Sua mãe não tem tinha tanta tradição assim. Ela, na verdade, não tinha _nenhuma_ tradição.

- Malfoy, isso é ridículo!

- Também descobri que a sua namoradinha largou vocês na mão no último segundo. Por isso estavam tão desesperados no Caldeirão Furado. Mas não sei se ela é Puro Sangue ou não. Essa criatura veio de intercâmbio do Oriente. E de qualquer forma, não me interessa.

- Chang competirá em Hogwarts. Será que conseguiu se classificar?

Rolando os olhos, Draco resmungou algo parecido com 'é um inútil mesmo', e enquanto diminuía a velocidade do Omega, perguntou:

- Tem carta?

- Tenho.

- Então dirija.

Harry arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Não ia deixar passar aquela chance. Logo Draco estacionou e eles trocaram de lugar. Enquanto Harry ligava o motor e acelerava, Draco deu uma de contorcionista e pegou um laptop que estava no banco de trás.

- O que vai fazer?

- Ajudar você, Potty. Porque meu cérebro não serve apenas de enfeite.

Harry não reclamou. Dirigir aquele carro era um sonho! Malfoy podia ofendê-lo o quanto quisesse que não diminuiria seu bom humor.

Depois de digitar por alguns segundos, Draco soltou um palavrão e ficou emburrado.

- Não tem nenhuma Cheng! Acho que foi desclassificada.

- É Chang. - Harry esclareceu sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- Ah. - Draco digitou mais alguns segundos e sorriu vitorioso - Achei! Ela foi classificada por Hufflepuff. Hum... Está competindo como vocalista da Seekers, junto com Cedric Diggory e Vitor Krum. Sua namoradinha é esperta, hein, Potty?

- Ela não é minha namoradinha. - Harry rebateu ressentido - Porque diz isso?

- Krum venceu um campeonato infantil. O Durmstrang Palace Hall. Ele é alguém proeminente... E esse Diggory... Ah, claro... O pai dele faz parte da comissão julgadora do Ministério.

- Ministério?

- É uma organização internacional que avalia os concursos musicais.

- Como é que a gente não houve falar essas coisas? Sério, você me surpreende a cada segundo.

Draco desviou os olhos da tela do laptop e observou Potter por alguns segundos.

- Não é como se fosse um segredo. Apenas as pessoas não querem saber. Os Muggle vêm e assistem as competições, depois voltam para suas casas e esperam que os artistas vencedores produzam seus cd's. Muggle retornam para suas vidinhas normais, e não se importam com os bastidores. Mas pras pessoas envolvidas, tudo é muito importante.

- Não tenho mais dúvidas disso.

- Essa é a nossa vida, Potter. Hogwarts é muito mais do que um simples concurso. Mas quem está de fora nunca vai entender. Você vem de uma família que até certo ponto entende do assunto, mas ficou longe daqui por tempo demais.

- Agora eu voltei. Meus pais e meu padrinho venceram Hogwarts uma vez. Eu posso fazer o mesmo. Eu vou fazer o mesmo.

- Passamos pela parte mais difícil. - Draco sorriu esnobe - Agora o que vier é fichinha.

- O que mais pode descobrir com seu crachá vip?

Draco resmungou ofendido:

- Não seja idiota. Eu não usei meus privilégios para acessar as informações da Seekers. Está no site oficial. Qualquer pessoa pode ver. Ele é atualizado constantemente.

- Ah... Pensei que...

- Não faça coisas que estão acima da capacidade. Deixa que _eu_ penso.

- Malfoy...

Draco riu e continuou navegando pelo site.

- Ainda não tem as chaves definidas. Mas pelo ranking duvido que enfrentemos Seekers até as quartas de final. Eu não me preocuparia com eles. Estudei sua namor... Amiguinha, ela não tem uma voz muito surpreendente. Será milagre se chegar tão longe.

- Cho é boa.

- Eu me preocuparia com essa aqui... Ambição. Eles vão competir por Ravenclaw. Conheço os integrantes, todos Puro Sangue. Foram criados justamente para competir e vencer Hogwarts. Assim como Death Eaters. Pansy sozinha não é perigo, mas Blaise domina a guitarra como poucos e Goyle pode ser burro feito uma porta, mas na bateria... Será um páreo duro...

Harry começou a diminuir a velocidade do Omega. Estavam chegando a um Pub que conhecia. O Três Vassouras. Não que o freqüentasse muito, mas o tio o levara ali duas vezes.

- Malfoy... Você...

Adivinhando a pergunta de Harry, Draco respondeu de forma seca:

- Fazia parte do Death Eaters. Eu cantava com Pansy. Agora não canto mais.

Harry não se surpreendeu com o tom de voz irritado. Havia alguma coisa naquela história que Draco estava omitindo. Ele era fanático demais por todo aquele universo. Então porque deixara tudo pra trás e se apresentava em lugares como o Caldeirão Furado?

Em silêncio saíram do carro. Um manobrista correu para atendê-los, impressionado pelo Omega. Draco observou a fachada do Pub com ares de quem não acha grande coisa. Harry relevou. Com certeza o outro estava acostumado a coisas muito melhores.

- Vem. Servem um whisky ótimo aqui.

Draco não respondeu.

Os rapazes observaram o ambiente. Havia mais gente do que esperava. Uma banda cantava canções da moda, num palco à esquerda da entrada.

Harry fez um gesto para que seguissem em direção a uma mesa mais ao canto. Minutos depois tinham doses de whisky na mesa.

Draco deu um gole na bebida, parecendo sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. Harry começou a se sentir meio estranho. Agora que estavam ali, não parecia ter nada interessante pra dizer ao outro. No caminho havia cometido gafe atrás de gafe, no entanto aprendera muito sobre um universo que nem sonhava existir.

Hogwarts era um mundo de mistérios.

Com esse pensamento, o moreno ergueu seu copo e sorriu:

- Ao concurso, e a Wiz.

Draco pegou o espírito da coisa e brindou também, sorrindo meio convencido:

- A vitória.

Enchendo-se de coragem, Harry se arriscou:

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Draco nem vacilou: - Depende.

- Do que?

- Se eu vou ganhar alguma coisa em troca.

- Meu profundo respeito.

- Tsc. Isso, eu já tenho.

- Você sempre pensa em levar vantagem em tudo?

- Claro. É aí que está a graça.

- Esquece.

Mas Draco ficou curioso em saber o que Harry queria.

- No seu caso talvez eu abra uma exceção.

- Estou lisonjeado.

- Evidentemente. Lisonjeado e honrado. O que você quer?

- Canta pra mim. - os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam.

- O que? Porque? - Draco nem tentou disfarçar a surpresa.

- Canta qualquer coisa, me mostra do que você é capaz. Só estamos nós dois aqui... Acho que pode fazer isso, não?

O loiro ficou meio sem jeito. Olhou para os lados e limpou a garganta.

- Qualquer música?

Harry sorriu satisfeito. - Qualquer uma que você escolher. Depois peça qualquer coisa em troca, se quiser.

Draco ficou pensativo. Nunca acontecera tanta coisa estranha em sua vida quanto como nas ultimas 24 horas. Em tão pouco tempo juntara-se a uma banda desconhecida, quebrara praticamente todas as leis mais antigas de Hogwarts ao dar as costas a casa em que nascera e competir por Gryffindor. Estava andando com Sangues Ruins e pessoas que não tinham o menor apego as tradições.

E... Estava tendo um encontro com outro rapaz. Um rapaz que acabara de conhecer e que olhava pra ele com olhos verdes brilhantes de expectativa. Um rapaz com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e cabelos que pareciam apontar em todas as direções... Um rapaz, que percebeu, a quem queria agradar de forma surpreendente...

Quanta loucura.

Enfim, loucura por loucura...

Sem hesitar mais, e sem desviar os olhos das íris verdes, Draco começou a cantar, baixinho a principio, como se testasse as notas, sondando se Harry gostaria da melodia...

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

_(Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar)_

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

_(Ver você sorrindo enquanto dorme)_

**While you're far away dreaming**

_(Enquanto você está longe e sonhando)_

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

_(Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce)_

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

_(Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre)_

**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

_(Todo momento que eu passo com você é um momento que eu prezo)  
_

Harry pareceu agradavelmente surpreso, a medida que ouvia as palavras quase sussurradas. De todas as músicas que imaginara, aquela passara longe. E valera a pena, porque ele adorava aquela canção.

Empolgado pelo sorriso que aumentava nos lábios de Harry, Draco soltou a voz, sem sequer notar que a conversa nas mesas vizinhas cessara, e as pessoas começavam a prestar atenção naquele show inusitado.

**I Don't wanna close my eyes**

_(Não quero fechar meus olhos)_

**I Don't wanna fall asleep**

_(Não quero pegar no sono)_

**'Cause I'd miss you baby**

_(Porque eu perderia você, baby)_

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_(E eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe)_

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

_(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)_

**The sweetest dream would never do**

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)_

**I'd still miss you baby**

_(E eu ainda perderia você, baby)_

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

_(E eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe)_

A voz macia, de tons altos causou arrepios em Harry. De repente ele estava muito tenso na cadeira, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, acompanhando Draco cantar, preocupado em ouvir cada letra docemente entoada.

A essa altura alguém já mandara um recado ao gerente, solicitando que a banda parasse de tocar por alguns minutos. Não eram apenas as mesas vizinhas que compartilhavam aquele espetáculo.

Praticamente todo o pub parara, apenas pra ouvir o rapaz loiro cantando.

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**

_(Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater)_

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

_(E imaginando o que você está sonhando)_

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

_(Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo)_

**Then I kiss your eyes**

_(Então eu beijo seus olhos)_

**And thank God we're together**

_(E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos)_

**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever**

_(Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento para sempre)_

**Forever and ever**

_(Para sempre e sempre)_

Pessoas que estavam ao fundo do pub se colocaram em pé e foram se aproximando devagar, querendo chegar o mais próximo possível.

Harry percebeu a movimentação e respirou fundo. Meneou a cabeça ao perceber que Draco também tomava consciência de que era o centro das atenções. E o loiro estava adorando.

Como se quisesse provocar ainda mais, fechou os olhos e deixou que sua paixão pela música o dominasse por completo. Sua voz ganhou tons inacreditáveis quando repetiu o refrão cheio de emoção.

**I Don't wanna close my eyes**

_(Não quero fechar meus olhos)_

**I Don't wanna fall asleep**

_(Não quero pegar no sono)_

**'Cause I'd miss you baby**

_(Porque eu perderia você, baby)_

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

_(E eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe)_

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

_(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)_

**The sweetest dream would never do**

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)_

**I'd still miss you baby**

_(E eu ainda perderia você, baby)_

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

_(E eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe)_

Pouco a pouco a voz foi diminuindo, e ele não continuou o resto da canção. Ainda era Draco Malfoy, e ele achava que já havia feito o bastante por aquela inusitada platéia. Mesmo por Harry.

Assim que a música acabou o pub explodiu em sonoras palmas, gritos e pedidos de bis.

Draco sorriu convencido e fez um gesto de pouco caso com as mãos, como se dispensasse as pessoas.

Alguns se encheram de coragem e vieram cumprimentá-lo pela performance, fazendo questão de apertar sua mão. Uma garota ruiva, mais ousada, pediu um autografo, que Draco gentilmente recusou.

Enquanto a comoção diminuía, a banda contratava voltava a cantar, mas ninguém dava mais atenção. Mesmo sem instrumentos, Draco mostrara que eles não passavam de iniciantes.

Demorou quase meia hora para que tudo voltasse ao que era antes de Draco cantar. Harry apenas observava o Slytherin se livrar com graça e tato das pessoas que se mostravam encantadas com seu talento.

Quando queria, Draco Malfoy era a encarnação da gentileza.

Tantas facetas faziam Harry achá-lo muito interessante.

- E então - perguntou Draco, quando finalmente foram deixados em paz - gostou?

- Incríveis. - Harry sussurrou fazendo Draco franzir as sobrancelhas. Então o moreno explicou - Seus olhos. Brilhavam.

Draco sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Um garçom aproximou-se deles e pediu licença. Trazia dois drinks elaborados na bandeja.

- Cavalheiros. Aquelas damas enviam seus cumprimentos.

Apontou na direção de onde três garotas observavam divertidas. Draco sorriu de lado e aceitou a oferta. Harry deu de ombros e imitou.

- Diga-lhes que agradecemos a oferta. - Draco dispensou o garçom e voltou sua atenção para Harry - Acostume-se, Potty. Esse é apenas o começo.

Harry riu do jeito arrogante e entornou sua bebida de um gole só.

**HPDM**

Só muitas horas depois que resolveram voltar para casa. Draco olhou para Harry, reprovando-lhe a fraqueza para beber. O moreno trançava as pernas e desequilibrava-se como se ventasse muito.

Draco estava mais firme. Ele pouco bebera, pois aprendera desde jovem que álcool e direção não combinavam. Seus pais sempre lhe deram lições valiosas, e ele não precisava sofrer um acidente pra aceitar esses ensinamentos. Não era bobo.

Rapidamente o manobrista trouxe o carro de Draco. Assim que ele acomodou-se atrás do volante, Harry praticamente desmontou ao seu lado, demorando o triplo do tempo para prender o cinto.

- Francamente, Potter. Você é um fiasco! Vai ter um belo porre amanhã.

Harry apenas riu. Moveu as mãos como se tocasse uma bateria imaginaria. Pouco se importava se amanhã tivesse uma forte dor de cabeça. O importante é que estava feliz naquele momento. Muito feliz.

Meneando a cabeça, Draco concentrou-se na estrada. Fizeram todo o caminho de volta em silêncio, apenas com Harry batendo em pratos invisíveis. Draco jurou a si mesmo que ia tirar muito sarro do moreno no dia seguinte.

No estacionamento de Slytherin o loiro teve um trabalho dos diabos pra tirar Harry do carro. O moreno reclamou que não queria sair, que ali no banco macio estava quentinho e agradável e pediu que o deixasse dormir em paz.

Draco quase cedeu a tentação. _Quase_. Foi a imagem mental de Harry vomitando no banco de seu carro que evitou deixar o moreno por ali.

Praticamente arrastou o baterista pra fora. Depois passou um dos braços dele por seus ombros, para dar apoio. Como Harry era mais alto, e tinha mais corpo, foi trabalhoso apoiá-lo.

- Juro, Potter, vai me pagar por isso! Da próxima vez que sairmos não vá beber tanto!

Harry riu daquele jeito bobo que apenas os bêbados conseguem e apertou os ombros magros de Draco antes de insinuar:

- Próxima... Vez? - as palavras saíram enroladas - Isso foi... Um convite?

Draco ficou amuado. Quase abandonou o outro por ali mesmo, mas então se lembrou de que ele era uma parte importante da banda...

Não sem sacrifício passaram pela portaria Slytherin, vazia àquela hora da noite. Poucas luzes foram mantidas acesas, o que dificultava o avanço. Conformado, Draco percebeu que teria de levar o moreno até o dormitório Gryffindor. Santa paciência.

Foi então que Harry tropeçou em vai Deus saber o que, e perdeu o equilíbrio. Draco enroscou as pernas também e caiu, sem que pudesse evitar arrastar Harry consigo. Bateu as costas com tudo contra o chão frio, onde ficou respirando rápido pelo susto. Os olhos estavam enormes no rosto pálido. Fazia tanto tempo que não caia! Esquecera-se da sensação...

Harry, que caíra por cima dele, ficou observando os olhos muito abertos, a boca entreaberta por onde escapava a respiração desordenada... Era uma tentação muito grande para que pudesse resistir.

Draco não teve tempo de pensar no que acontecia. Quando deu por si, notou Harry encerrando a pouca distancia entre seus rostos e colando os lábios de ambos num beijo inusitado. O loiro nem ao menos tentou afastá-lo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não desejara aquilo. Não planejara, mas já que estava acontecendo...

Harry fechou os olhos segundos depois de Draco. Ambos se entregaram ao momento, beijando-se animada e profundamente.

Ao fim do beijo, eles se encararam, e pra quebrar o clima estranho, Harry sorriu e deixou escapar:

- Você beija bem, Malfoy.

- Claro. Eu... Ei! Potter, você não estava _bêbado_?

O Gryffindor ficou sem graça: - Ah... É... Acho que estava...

- Você planejou isso!

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o tórax de Draco e olhou ao redor, parecendo achar a escuridão da noite muito interessante. - Talvez...

O loiro ia explodir, quando uma tosse seca chamou a atenção de ambos. Eles olharam para o lado quase ao mesmo tempo, flagrando um homem de estatura mediana, expressão fechada e olhar sério observando-os com censura no olhar. Harry achou que o nariz adunco, o cabelo que parecia ensebado e as vestes negras sóbrias, eram uma combinação estranha demais! Quase começou a rir, pois o homem meio que se camuflava com as sombras da noite.

- Padrinho!

- Draco. O que significa isso?

Draco fez força para empurrar Harry de cima de si. Ambos ficaram em pé.

- Nós caímos...

- Claro. Estou impressionado em ver como a queda encaixou as bocas de vocês perfeitamente...

Draco amuou com a ironia, e Harry ficou sem jeito. Então o homem estranho estava observando-os a algum tempo? - Quem é, Draco? - perguntou de mau modo.

Snape avaliou-o de cima a baixo e pareceu reprovar todo o conjunto.

- Vá para seu dormitório, Draco. Já tem problemas demais, não acha? Não quero ser obrigado a dar-lhe uma detenção e descontar pontos de Slytherin por isso.

- Então não o faça. - Draco rebateu. - E deixe que cuido dos meus problemas, padrinho. Boa noite.

Draco deu as costas e voltou o caminho, em direção a Slytherin. Snape olhou para Harry de cima a baixo novamente, parecendo infeliz com o que via. Antes que Harry pudesse lhe dizer uns desaforos, o mais velho avançou, indo embora pela mesma direção que Draco seguia. Um crachá vip de Slytherin brilhava contra as vestes negras.

- Pelo visto só tem gente estranha nessa portaria.

Dando de ombros seguiu em sentido contrário. Passara boa parte da noite planejando um jeito de se aproximar do loiro, e os resultados mostraram-se melhores do que o esperado. Conseguira um beijo. E que beijo!

No outro dia conversaria melhor com Draco e explicaria tudo. Queria saber se o loiro também sentia aquela atração quando estava ao seu lado.

E aproveitaria também pra perguntar uma coisa que o deixara intrigado. O que seria aquela história de 'detenção' e 'tirar pontos'?

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

* * *

Música do capítulo: _I dont want to miss a thing_ (Aerosmith – pra quem não sabe, é a música tema do filme **Armagedon**)

* * *

Aproveitando a oportunidade, queria dedicar esse capítulo especialmente à Scheila Tenho-Olhar-De-Leitora-Furiosa Potter Malfoy. Valeu moça!

* * *

A quem revisou e deixou review, obrigado: **Samantha**, Rapousa, **Bem-Te-Vi**, Dark Wolf 03, **Karla Malfoy**, Sanae-chan, **Mirian**, Kaoru002, **Rafael19692**, Ge Black, **Sugar Hurricane**, Kalyl Clyve, **Tata C. Evans**, Maaya, **M.G.S**., Miyu Amamyia, **Nii Souma**, Kuroi Yuki, **Lis Martins** e Maluka chan.

* * *

**N/A**- Desculpem a demora em atualizar os capítulos. Estou participando de uns Challenges, tenho duas fics novas pra postar. Esses Challenges são tão interessantes (e difíceis ¬¬)... Vou participar de mais dois e depois tudo volta ao normal. 


	7. Capítulo 06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I Can See Clearly Now

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-CaP 06-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

– Bom dia, Potter.

Harry foi recepcionado por um Malfoy muito bem humorado, aparentemente. Eles estavam reunidos no salão Comunal de Gryffindor, para tomar o café da manhã.

– Bom dia, Malfoy.

Propositadamente ignorou os cumprimentos que Mione e Ron lhe fizeram. Ao invés de responder, jogou o jornal dobrado sobre a mesa.

– Veja, Potter. Somos notícia de primeira página.

Harry sentou-se na mesa e pegou o jornal, de modo ansioso.

– Veja, Ron, Mione! É verdade!

A matéria trazia um título gritante, alardeando a primeira vitória Gryffindor em muitos anos. Exaltava a interpretação de Draco e a surpreendente escolha da música. Também tecia elogios ao desempenho de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Draco continuou bebendo seu suco de laranja, observando as expressões felizes de seus parceiros de banda. Assim que leram a notícia (Ron leu duas vezes pra ter certeza de que não estava sonhando), serviram-se do café da manhã. O movimento já era bem animado. Quase todas as outras mesas já estavam ocupadas.

– Pensei que tomaria café em Slytherin. – Harry provocou o loiro que deu de ombros.

– Queria que vissem isso. A atenção sobre nós só vai redobrar. Enfim, as eliminatórias estão marcadas paras às nove horas. Das trinta e duas bandas, apenas dezesseis continuarão.

– As coisas vão ficar mais sérias.

– Eu não me preocuparia com as eliminatórias e com as oitavas de final. Posso dar conta delas sozinho. Mas... Me preocupo com as coisas daí pra frente...

– Como pode ser tão confiante? – Hermione perguntou.

– Pelas chapas. – o loiro respondeu naquele tom de voz arrastado, pedante. – Já avaliei nossos concorrentes nas duas primeiras rodadas. Não são fortes, são de Hufflepuff. Nas quartas de final, o resultado vai nos fazer enfrentar uma banda de Ravenclaw. Isso me preocupa.

– Qual a música que cantaremos hoje?

– Potter, aconselho a manter a linha retro. – Draco respondeu – Ainda temos o elemento surpresa, e poucas bandas notarão esse trunfo. Mais perto da final é provável que tenhamos de enfrentar bandas que recorrerão ao nosso estratagema.

– Vamos dar o nosso melhor, e venceremos o concurso! – Ron estava muito empolgado.

– Ei, Malfoy... Eu queria tirar uma dúvida...

Draco olhou meio desconfortável para Harry, mas o moreno sorriu e tomou um gole de café antes de perguntar:

– O que é esse sistema de pontos? Aquele cara, Snape, ontem a noite mencionou algo a respeito...

O loiro relaxou na cadeira e suspirou:

– É um torneio entre as casas. Cada banda acumula um tanto X de pontos, e no final, quem tiver mais pontos leva o troféu. Tudo reflete ponto, não apenas o bom comportamento, mas ações corretas e a somatória dos pontos dada pelos juizes. Nem sempre o vencedor do Concurso ganha o Torneio. Lembro que quando Red Hot Chilli Peppers competiu, ficou em quinto lugar no Hanking do Concurso, mas como tinha mais pontos, levou a Taça das Casas.

– Red Hot? Uau! – Ron parecia impressionado – E por qual casa competiram?

– Slytherin, é obvio.

Harry sorriu do jeito insolente do loiro, ia dar outro gole quando Hermione perguntou:

– E como foi a comemoração ontem a noite?

– Incrível! – respondeu com um sorrisão – Malfoy cantou em um Pub. E nós 'ficamos'.

Um silêncio caiu entre eles quando Harry afirmou de forma simplória que havia ficado com o garoto Slytherin. Draco olhou abismado para o moreno. Ron fez uma careta e Hermione sorriu, achando graça.

– Eca, Harry! – Ron não resistiu. – Qualquer dia desses, te dou os parabéns... – falou meio indeciso. Sabia que o amigo já ficara com rapazes antes, mas eram mais simpáticos que Malfoy...

– Potter... – Draco rosnou. – Que eu me lembre nós não ficamos, você me atac...

– Depois conversamos melhor. Ainda temos que acertar sobre a apresentação de hoje. – o moreno olhou no relógio de pulso – Temos uma hora antes das eliminatórias. É melhor ir pro palco principal.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, apesar de ainda irritado com as revelações do moreno. Era melhor conversar sobre aquilo depois, a sós, e não na frente dos dois amiguinhos do outro.

– Não seria melhor treinarmos um pouco? – Ron perguntou.

O Slytherin rolou os olhos e respirou exageradamente, dando ênfase ao quanto achara a pergunta inútil e desnecessária.

– Não, Weasel. E eu vou te explicar lentamente o porquê. Venha comigo.

Levantou-se sem esperar que os outros respondessem sua provocação. Harry sorriu meio de lado, gostando cada vez mais da personalidade tão singular, Hermione olhou para o moreno. Conhecia bem aquele olhar de Harry. Era daquele jeito que ele ficava, quando se deparava com um desafio. Fazia tempo que não o via assim...

Os três amigos levantaram-se da mesa, sem terminar o café da manhã e foram atrás de Malfoy.

Draco caminhou até sair do Salão Comunal Gryffindor. Foi para um dos terminais de computador localizados no pátio descoberto. Esperou que Harry, Ron e Mione chegassem até ele, para só então passar o crachá no leitor óptico e tocar na tela fazendo as opções de menu surgirem.

– Vocês podem consultar as opções no momento em que quiserem. Não esperem que eu faça sempre por vocês. – aconselhou com enfado.

– O que vai mostrar? – Harry perguntou de bom humor.

– As chaves. Já estão disponíveis. – foi tocando na tela opção após opção até exibir um emaranhado de linhas azuis – Essas são as eliminatórias. Estamos aqui. – apontou a tela sem tocar dessa vez – Vamos enfrentar uma banda que foi a ultima escolhida por Hufflepuff.

– Oh. – Hermione acompanhava rápido – Já ouvi falar deles. São especializados em Celine Dion...

– Hn. – Draco torceu os lábios – Venceram com My heart will go on, e; ouso afirmar, só estão aí porque as outras eram realmente muito piores.

– Acha que não serão problema? – Ron parecia preocupado.

– Acho, não. Tenho certeza. A guitar foi escalada em última hora, e não está no nível dos outros. Escolheram músicas cuja atuação da vocal é fundamental, pois encobrirá eventuais erros na guitarra.

– Como sabe tanto? – Hermione admirava o empenho do loiro na participação do Concurso Musical de Hogwarts.

– Tsc. Cada banda tem seu histórico postado aqui. As informações são atualizadas duas vezes ao dia. Qualquer novidade é acrescentada. Não precisa ser gênio para acessar esses painéis. – parou um segundo para sorrir torto – Só precisa ter o crachá.

Os Gryffindors se entreolharam.

– Certo. Então das eliminatórias nós passamos... – a frase reticente de Potter veio seguida de um suspiro.

– E das oitavas de final. – Malfoy afirmou petulante tocando novamente na tela – Nossos rivais para as oitavas virão destes dois. – mostrou as chaves – Essa banda compete pela segunda vez. Perdeu antes, e vai perder de novo. São incompetentes. A outra parece ser mais capaz, porém garanto que o vocal não é páreo pra mim.

Os amigos se entreolharam outra vez. Surpreendente como Malfoy se achava. Mas Harry vira na noite anterior que ele tinha motivos para tal. Se desse tudo de si, faria o estádio vir abaixo. Se desse tudo de si, coisa que não fazia.

– Mas e a partir das quartas de final?

Draco fuzilou Ron com o olhar:

– Vocês têm que fazer algo, não? Ou acha que vencerei esse concurso sozinho? As quartas de final são por conta de vocês. Mas não se preocupem, estou procurando uma música que mantenha a linha retro, mas que valorize a bateria...

Deu uma olhadinha furtiva para Harry que abriu um sorrisão. Na bateria ele se garantia!

– E que música tocaremos agora?

– Algo de Bee Gees. – Draco informou, sem dar chance de réplicas. Mas a revelação animou os outros integrantes da Wiz.

– Ótimo! – Hermione vibrou – Conheço o repertório todo.

– Eu comecei a gostar de música ouvindo meus pais cantar Bee Gees. – Draco fez uma careta ao ouvir a informação.

Harry riu da expressão desgostosa e apontou as pessoas ao redor:

– É melhor irmos logo. As eliminatórias já vão começar.

O movimento aumentava no sentido do palco principal. As bandas classificadas já se encaminhavam naquela direção. Os quatro deixaram de perder tempo e se juntaram aos outros.

O palco principal de Hogwarts era impressionante, incrível. Harry, Ron e Hermione já haviam visto pela televisão, mas ao vivo era outra coisa. Não tinham palavras para descrever.

Um palco assombroso fora armado no meio do gramado verdinho, do que parecia um gigantesco campo de futebol. A arquibancada ovalada não estava lotada, e sim preenchida em um terço de sua capacidade total. Mas ainda assim era de tirar o fôlego.

Bandeiras de todas as casas enfeitavam todo o perímetro, ondulando coloridamente os brasões das quatro portarias de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff.

– É lindo!

– Sim, Granger. É. – Draco já estava acostumado com a visão. Vivera sua vida toda naqueles gramados, acompanhando não apenas os concursos, mas a evolução da musica no contexto além do londrino, mundial, desenhado nas arquibancadas de Hogwarts.

Estavam nos bastidores, observando de longe. Só imaginavam o momento de pisar naquele palco, e mostrar do que eram capazes.

– To começando a ficar nervoso... – Ron estava meio pálido.

– Tsc. Vai ver isso na final. Lotação máxima... Aí sim vai ficar nervoso. – Draco desdenhou. Mas Harry não deixou a oportunidade passar batida:

– Final? Vamos chegar à final, Malfoy?

– Claro, Potter. – afirmou sem olhar o moreno – Eu te disse: entrei nessa pra vencer... Vão atrás do staff e peguem os instrumentos. Não somos os primeiros, mas atrasos são imperdoáveis.

Os três concordaram e foram atrás de Katie Bell, para acertar os instrumentos. Logo Ron voltava com uma guitarra e Hermione com um contra-baixo. Harry teria que usar a bateria que estava no palco, mas que era checada a cada apresentação. Não permitiriam que ninguém fosse prejudicado.

As apresentações foram acontecendo banda após banda, com revelações surpreendentes. Os integrantes da Wiz tentavam não ficar nervosos, mas apenas um deles estava realmente calmo.

Finalmente a banda rival foi chamada. Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram atentos, prestando atenção. Como Draco deduzira, eles se apresentaram com uma das músicas de Celine Dion. E, realmente, a garota que tocava uma das guitarras errou duas notas. Foi quase imperceptível, pois a outra guitar conseguiu camuflar bem.

O Slytherin lançou um olhar convencido para Harry, que deu de ombros. Não era mesmo lá grande coisa. As primeiras rodadas do Concurso pareciam fáceis. De acordo com Malfoy apenas a partir das quartas de final as coisas se complicariam.

– Ei vocês! – Katie Bell veio correndo com uma prancha na mão – Wiz. São os próximos!

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu em direção as escadas que levavam dos bastidores ao palco. Draco apressou o passo e aproximou-se dele:

– Lá em cima tem cinco juizes, – explicou – um para cada portaria e o Juiz principal. São MacGonagall de Gryffindor, Snape de Slytherin, Flitwick de Ravenclaw, Sprout de Hufflepuff e Dumbledore que representa Hogwarts.

Os três acenaram. Conheciam pelo menos MacGonagall.

– Qual será a musica, Malfoy?

O loiro olhou para Hermione e deu de ombros:

– Escolha, Potter. Já que vocês manjam tanto de flashbacks...

O moreno sorriu da oferta e lançou sem pensar duas vezes:

– How Deep Is Your Love... – piscou para Draco que ficou sem reação por uns dois segundos, apenas vendo os três amigos subirem no palco.

– Maldito Cicatriz! – resmungou com um meio sorriso, seguindo a banda.

Foram recebidos com mais aplausos que as outras bandas. Eles representariam Gryffindor, e isso era um feito histórico! As expectativas a respeito da apresentação da Wiz eram as mais altas possíveis.

Harry notou de relance os cinco juizes posicionados numa bancada a esquerda do palco, mas não se mostrou ansioso demais em observá-los. Assim como Mione e Ron. Cada um foi se posicionar respirando fundo para a apresentação.

Draco parou em frente ao microfone e engoliu saliva. "Não se empolgue ainda. Lembre-se do que prometeu..." Tinha que vencer aquela rodada sem usar tudo o que era capaz. E sabia que conseguiria.

Sua real preocupação era a partir das quartas de final. Os pensamentos calculistas foram cortados quando Ron, Hermione e Harry iniciaram a melodia. Draco fechou os olhos e começou a canção no momento exato:

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
Eu conheço seus olhos na manhã ensolarada

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
Eu sinto você me tocando ao derramar da chuva

And the moment that you wander far from me  
E no momento que você vaga longe de mim

I wanna feel you in my arms again  
Eu quero te sentir em meus braços de novo

Draco não pôde segurar o sorriso. Estaria mentindo se dissesse não gostar daquela melodia. Claro que Potter não precisava saber daquilo... Concentrou-se antes de continuar:

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
E você vem pra mim numa brisa de verão

Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
Me mantém aquecido com o seu amor então você vai embora de repente

And it's me you need to show  
E é pra mim que você deve mostrar

How deep is your love  
Quão profundo é o seu amor

Nesse tempo Draco diminuiu um pouco o ritmo. O compasso imposto por Harry e seguido por Granger e Weasley era mais lento. Interessante. A mudança nas notas compensava a diferença no timbre de voz de Draco, que era mais macia e um tanto mais baixo que dos vocalistas do Bee Gees. Esperto, Potter. Muito esperto.

How deep is your love?  
Quão profundo é seu amor?

I really need to learn  
Eu realmente quero saber!

Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Por que nós vivemos num mundo de tolos

Breaking us down  
Nos deixando pra baixo

when they all should let us be  
Quando todos eles deviam deixar nós sermos

We belong to you and me  
Nós pertencermos a você e a mim

Draco terminou o refrão e respirou fundo. Ronald Weasley assumiu a melodia, dedilhando a guitarra de um jeito que quase impressionou Malfoy. Granger acompanhou, tirando notas boas do contra-baixo, mas sem atropelar. Harry apenas marcou o compasso, porque a deixa era da guitarra.

Assim que a ótima apresentação de Ron terminou, Draco voltou a cantar, pegando a deixa:

I believe in you  
Eu acredito em você

You know the door to my very soul  
Você conhece a porta pra minha alma

You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
Você é minha luz em minhas horas de profunda escurião

You're my saviour when I fall.  
Você é minha salvação quando eu caio

O loiro rolou os olhos. Música melada... Na verdade, qual não era? Apesar disso tinham ainda a surpresa como trunfo. Mas flashbacks não podiam salvá-los sempre. A próxima música não podia ser tão retro. Sua mente já calculava o que fazer o que cantar...

Notou a mudança na escala musical, e concentrou-se no que cantava:

And you may not think I care for you  
E você não deve pensar que eu me importo contigo

When you know down inside that I really do  
Quando você sabe que lá dentro eu realmente me importo

And it's me you need to show How deep is your love  
E é pra mim que você deve mostrar o quanto é profundo o seu amor

Ele achou melhor não prolongar muito. Respirou fundo e cortou o refrão, pulando direto para a última parte. Harry e os outros perceberam, e acompanharam sem problema algum.

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
E você vem pra mim numa brisa de verão

Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
Me mantém aquecido com o seu amor então você vai embora de repente

And it's me you need to show  
E é pra mim que você deve mostrar

How deep is your love  
Quão profundo é o seu amor

Deixou a voz morrer aos poucos, sendo suprimida pelos acordes animados da guitarra. Pouco a pouco a bateria e o contra-baixo também silenciavam, e Ron terminava a apresentação com um solado leve da guitarra. E estava feito. Haviam feito sua parte.

Os aplausos foram calorosos. A platéia gostara do que ouvira. Enquanto saia do palco, Harry pôde ver todos os juizes, exceto Snape, aplaudindo. Viu também os envelopes com as notas sendo recolhidos por um dos staffs.

Logo Katie surgiu quase do nada e recolheu a guitarra e o contra-baixo. Voltou para o palco apressada.

– Acho que fomos bem! – Ron comemorou enquanto se afastavam do palco principal, se embrenhando nos bastidores. Seguiam em direção ao Salão Comunal.

– Você foi muito bem, Ronald! – Hermione elogiou.

– Foi mesmo, amigão! – Harry acertou um tapinha nas costas do ruivo – Ei, Malfoy, que horas saberemos o resultado?

– Depois que todas as bandas se apresentarem, é óbvio. Anunciarão no Grande Salão.

– Podemos sair pra comemorar, caso vençamos... – Harry sorriu para o loiro, que ficou levemente sem jeito. Gryffindors eram realmente ousados. Ia responder quando ouviram um gritinho agudo. Segundos depois uma garota baixinha de cabelos curtos e negros jogou-se sobre Malfoy.

– Draquinho! – dizia com a voz esganiçada – Draquinho...

Harry piscou surpreso, com vontade de puxar aquela garota e desgrudá-la do vocalista da sua banda. Mas o próprio Malfoy fez isso, separando-se da garota.

– O que houve Pansy? Você perdeu? Foi desclassificada?

– Não. Não. Tenho certeza que não. – afirmou agudamente. Na face de bochechas salientes uma expressão estranha, quase assustada.

– O que foi então? – Draco amuou. Não cogitava o que podia ocasionar tal escândalo. Pansy pegou-lhe as duas mãos e apertou receosa.

– Draco... As Imperdoáveis. – quase gritou – As Imperdoáveis recomeçaram aqui em Hogwarts. Sabe o que isso significa? Oh, Draquinho... Eu... Eu...

Malfoy ficou tão pálido que Harry temeu por ele. Parecia sofrer uma vertigem, mas manteve-se firme. Começou a se afastar puxando Pansy pela mão com certa violência.

– Ei, Malfoy, aonde vai?

Por um instante Harry achou que não teria resposta. Mas Draco voltou-se e encarou o moreno direto nos olhos esverdeados:

– Siga para Gryffindor e fique lá, Potter. Assista a divulgação dos resultados de lá. Não fale com ninguém até eu chegar. Gryffindor é segura, mas não sei a que ponto. Estive fora por tempo demais.

– O que está acontecendo?

Draco olhou de Harry para Hermione, que lhe fizera a última pergunta. Apesar disso voltou a olhar pro moreno, a quem respondeu:

– Não se pode fugir dos problemas pra sempre, não é? – com a pergunta misteriosa continuou a se afastar, puxando a moreninha pela mão. Os três Gryffindors viram ainda quando pegou o celular e discou para alguém. Não devia ser pra Snape, pois o padrinho do loiro estava no palco julgando as apresentações.

– O que foi isso, Harry? – Ron perguntou.

O moreno ajeitou os óculos no nariz e seguiu andando na outra direção, pro lado das acomodações Gryffindor:

– Não sei, Ron. Mas acho que podemos confiar nele.

Hermione concordou silenciosamente com o amigo. Na mente de Potter, um pensamento ecoava como um mantra: das coisas surpreendentes que descobriam em Hogwarts, as tais Imperdoáveis não pareciam algo bom...

Harry & Draco

NOTA: A todos que acompanham essa fic: sinceras desculpas pelo atraso fenomenal. Mas não posso prometer que não acontecerá de novo. A única coisa que prometo, é: isso vai ter um fim.

Mais detalhes em meu profile.


	8. Capítulo 07

I Can See Clearly Now

-CaP 07-

– Ronald, se continuar andando em círculos vai cavar um buraco no chão! – Hermione tentou descontrair o ambiente.

Ela e os dois amigos estavam no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, esperando tanto os resultados das eliminatórias quanto alguma notícia de Draco.

– Talvez seu padrinho saiba de algo. – o ruivo estacou e olhou esperançoso para Harry – Sobre as tais Imperdoáveis...

– Ele nunca disse nada. – Potter rebateu pensativo. A expressão tensa na face pálida do vocal não o agradara.

– Pode ser uma banda? Tem nome de banda... "As Imperdoáveis"... coisa de garota, né?

Mione olhou torto para o namorado:

– Não creio que seja isso, Ronie.

O moreno de óculos desviou a atenção para a grande tela que exibia imagens do palco principal de Hogwarts, com o som devidamente abaixado. Prestou pouca atenção na última banda que se apresentava. A platéia parecia animada. Não que tivessem algum interesse nela. A sorte estava lançada, precisavam aguardar os resultados.

– Mas talvez Sirius saiba de alguma coisa. Esse lugar é cheio de... regrinhas e mistérios... – Harry ponderou – Se é algo ruim, ele não ia me dizer mesmo.

– E aquela bochechuda disse que as Imperdoáveis tinham voltado pra Hogwarts. Talvez elas estivessem viajando, sei lá...

Hermione olhou para o ruivo que tinha falado a última frase. Ainda não entendia porque temer essas "Imperdoáveis" se elas fossem apenas uma banda. Devia ser algo pior, muito pior.

– Ficar tentando adivinhar não adianta. Vamos esperar Malfoy voltar e esclarecer tudo. – a sensatez feminina convenceu os rapazes. Então ela apontou a tevê – E a apuração acabou.

Mal disse isso e Draco passou pela porta. Tinha expressão contrariada e trazia um algo mais nos olhos cinzentos. Potter não soube identificar exatamente o que era, no entanto arriscaria dizer que era um quê de medo...

Jogou-se sobre o sofá, ao lado do moreno.

– Você está bem Draco? – Harry perguntou.

– Claro. – foi a resposta pedante que fez Mione rolar os olhos e Ron torcer a boca. Mas a Harry rendeu um sorriso leve nos lábios. Adorava aquelas rebatidas ferinas e mal-criadas.

– As eliminatórias acabaram...

– Eu sei, Cicatriz. – cortou impaciente – Foi por isso que voltei. Quero ver a cara de vocês quando vencermos mais essa.

–E vai nos dizer o que são essas Imperdoáveis?

O loiro afundou-se no sofá. Na mente calculou rapidamente se teria tempo de explicar o assunto antes de ver o resultado. Achou que daria certo se fosse rápido e sucinto.

– As Imperdoáveis são um tipo de droga.

– Droga? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione juntos.

– Drogas como craque e cocaína? – Harry ficou assombrado com a possibilidade.

– Sim. Exatamente isso. As Imperdoáveis são uma droga sintética. Ela pode ser destilada de três formas diferentes: pode ser ingerida com álcool, nesse caso é chamada de "Crucio", por que a mistura causa sensação de relaxamento e euforia, mas quando o efeito da dose passa, agride os músculos do usuário a ponto dele sentir dores torturantes. É a mais viciante das três.

– Que horror! – Mione exclamou. Draco ignorou a garota e continuou:

– Uma Imperdoável pode ser injetada na veia, dessa forma, ela é chamada "Imperium", porque o efeito age no córtex e o usuário perde o senso crítico e o raciocínio lógico. Fica parecendo um zumbi, e é a mais usada... se um vocalista injeta Imperium e alguém diz que ele canta bem, ele irá cantar muito bem. Tem efeito duradouro, e causa danos graves no cérebro.

– E a terceira? – Potter perguntou quando Draco fez uma pequena pausa para respirar.

– A terceira é a pior. É aspirada, "Avada Kedrava". Vai direto para o cérebro em segundos. Causa uma sensação descrita como "alcançar o paraíso", mas é a mais forte e mortal. Um erro de cálculo e o usuário morre. Rápido e indolor.

Harry ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz antes de perguntar:

– Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa droga...

– Ela era comum na época de Voldemort. Muita gente acha que ele a produzia. – Draco continuou – Mas ninguém provou nada. Desde então a droga sumiu de circulação.

– Isso prova que Voldemort era culpado. – Ron deduziu.

– Prova nada. – Malfoy resmungou – Porque as Imperdoáveis estão de volta e Voldemort não.

– Faz sentido. – Hermione seguiu a linha de raciocinou. – É mais comum entre os músicos?

– De certa forma – o loiro soou cansado. – Lá fora tem um estúdio que pode alcançar uma lotação de milhares de pessoas. Antes de desaparecer as Imperdoáveis começaram a circular entre os Muggles. Se começar outra vez nada garante que vá parar.

– E elas viciam rápido? – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Muito. Severus me disse que providências estão sendo tomadas. Eu aconselho vocês a não aceitar nada de ninguém, entenderam? Pansy está em pânico porque Crable foi vitima de um atentado. Ele quase consumiu Crucio sem querer.

– Pode deixar. Vou ficar esperto. – Ronie garantiu decidido. Hermione e Harry concordaram a decisão. Também se manteriam atentos.

Harry analisou o Slytherin por mais uns minutos. Não conseguiu afastar a sensação de que Draco sabia mais do que tinha revelado. Seria por medo? Não era hora de pressionar, pois o garoto parecia um poço de segredos não revelados.

– Olha pra lá, Cicatriz. – Incomodado, Malfoy apontou a televisão. Iam anunciar os resultados as eliminatórias.

– Finalmente! – as orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas. Ele voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, com medo de mirar a tela. Hermione sorriu tentando tranqüilizar. Fora contagiada pela confiança de Draco. Harry cruzou os dedos e torceu para terem sido aprovados.

Os nomes das dezesseis bandas aprovadas começaram a serem listados em ordem decrescente. "Wiz" apareceu em décimo primeiro lugar. Duas posições atrás da banda de Chou e quatro acima da banda de Parkinson.

– Conseguimos! – Hermione vibrou.

Ron abriu os braços e avançou até a namorada, erguendo-a para um abraço. Harry virou para Draco exibindo-lhe um sorriso orgulhoso:

– Você estava certo.

– É, Potty.

Foi tudo o que disse. Não conseguia respirar direito. Estava indo longe naquela competição. Mas carregava nos ombros muitas responsabilidades. Havia a promessa feita há anos atrás, causada diretamente pelas Imperdoáveis que assombravam Hogwarts. Promessa feita ao único homem que temia. O homem que cobraria um preço alto, caso faltasse com sua palavra. Lucius Malfoy...

**HPDM**

– Essa eu garanto também. – Draco afirmou cheio de si.

Os quatro estavam parados em frente a um dos terminais de informação no Grande salão. Era período da tarde e se reuniram faltando uma hora para o começo das oitavas de final, depois de terem almoçado em suas respectivas casas.

– Essa banda tem um back vocal, mas é fraco e desafina os agudos. – o loiro mostrava ser um expert na competição – Estudei as estatísticas deles. Fica complicado a partir das quartas de final. Mas amanhã pensamos nisso.

– E qual vai ser a música dessa vez?

– Close to you. – Harry nem hesitou.

Malfoy sorriu torto. Ótima escolha na sua opinião. Própria para o tom de voz que possuía. Não seria necessário forçar demais.

– Mione e eu usaremos os arranjos que ensaiamos daquela vez. – Ron vibrou com a oportunidade.

Todos concordando, rumaram para o palco principal. Seriam a terceira banda a se apresentar.

– Ei, Potty...

Harry se aproximou do loiro:

– O que foi?

– Existe uma grande chance de enfrentarmos sua namoradinha na semi final... – falou com um tom de voz desinteressado, mas observava o outro pelo canto dos olhos cinzentos.

Potter riu e deu de ombros:

– Que vençam os melhores. Eles ou nós...

– Bem Gryffindor esse seu discurso.

– Se vencermos hoje vamos comemorar.

Draco olhou para o moreno e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não pôde evitar os lábios finos de se curvarem em um sorriso debochado:

– É a sua desculpa para me beijar outra vez?

– Talvez eu não precise de desculpas... – afirmou misterioso e ergueu a mão, segurando na face pálida do Slytherin. Surpreso, Malfoy não disse nada. Ficou apenas olhando o baterista, preso pelos encantadores olhos verdes. Até que ouviram o nome da banda sendo chamado. Os instrumentos haviam sido testados e o palco estava pronto.

– Somos nós, amigos. – Ronald esfregou as mãos empolgado.

Os quatro tomaram seus lugares, com três dos integrantes surpreendidos: as arquibancadas de Hogwarts estavam mais lotadas que durante a eliminatória. Provavelmente estaria com sua lotação máxima nas finais. Seria uma visão impressionante.

Atrás da bateria, Harry marcou o compasso batendo com as baquetas. Weasley iniciou uma pequena introdução com a guitarra. Hermione logo acompanhou com o contra-baixo e Harry começou em seguida, com uma batida suave.

Draco respirou fundo e soltou a voz no timer certo.

**Why do birds suddenly appear**  
** Everytime you are near?**  
** Just like me, they long to be**  
** Close to you...**

_Por que os pássaros aparecem de repente_  
_ Toda vez que você está perto?_  
_ Assim como eu, eles querem estar_  
_ Perto de você..._

A voz macia ecoou num tom baixo, hipnotizando os expectadores. A grande maioria estava ali apenas para conferir os boatos. Havia mesmo uma banda competindo por Gryffindor. E era uma boa banda!

**Why do stars fall off from the sky  
**_Por que as estrelas descem do céu_

**Everytime you walk by?  
**_Toda vez que você passeia?_

**Just like me, they long to be,  
**_Assim como eu, elas querem estar_

**Close to you...  
**_Perto de você_

Draco tentava manter o foco. Amava aquela música, mas não podia quebrar a promessa que fizera a seu pai. "_Você vai fazer sucesso um dia, Draco. E quando esse dia chegar, eu estarei lá._"

Mas ele não podia. Não podia fazer o que seu pai queria. Amava a música demais para usá-la em tais propósitos.

**On the day that you were born  
**_No dia em que você nasceu_

**The angels got together  
**_Os anjos se reuniram_

**They decided to create a dream come true  
**_E decidiram tornar um sonho realidade_

**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
**_Então eles espalharam poeira da lua, em seu cabelo_

**And put a starlight in your eyes so blue  
**_E a luz dourada das estrelas, em seus olhos azuis_

No começo era divertido. Ele podia cantar dando o seu melhor. Sonhava em fazer sucesso... até que a realidade o atingiu. Seu pai queria usar o talento herdado. Queria sim que Draco fizesse sucesso, porque assim poderia usar os shows da banda iniciante para comercializar as Imperdoáveis...

E Draco se rebelou contra esse propósito. A música era pra levar sonhos e esperanças às pessoas. Não para espalhar o vicio e a morte. "_Então eu nunca farei sucesso, pai. Juro que nunca me verá dando o melhor, enquanto planejar espalhar as Imperdoáveis._"

**That is why all the girls in town  
**_Eis por que todas as garotas da cidade_

**Follow you, all around  
**_O seguem por todo lado_

**Just like me, they long to be**

_Assim como eu, elas querem estar  
_  
**Close to you...  
**_Perto de você  
_  
**Just like me, they long to be  
**_Assim como eu, elas querem estar_

**Close to you...  
**_Perto de você..._

**Just like me, they long to be  
**_Assim como eu, elas querem estar_

**Close to you...  
**_Perto de você..._

**Aah... Close to you...  
**_Aah... Perto de você..._

A voz suave foi silenciando aos poucos. Malfoy abriu os olhos que nem lembrava de ter fechado. Mal ouviu os aplausos empolgados. Aquelas pessoas estavam ovacionando o que cantara e nem dera o seu melhor. Elas aplaudiam um vocal que se esforçava para não mostrar o real talento. Fazia com que se sentisse uma fraude.

Virou-se e encarou Harry. Os olhos verdes lhe sorriam. Então Draco moveu os lábios e respondeu com um sorriso triste. Estava chegando a hora. Por mais que garantisse bradasse que venceria o Concurso Musical, não podia fazer se não desse o melhor e colocasse sua alma no que fazia.

Venceria aquela oitava de final. Com um pouco de esforço passaria pelas quartas de final. Mas então... então a competição se acirraria e apenas nos mais talentosos ficariam.

Preso por um juramento, Draco sabia que não teriam chance. A Wiz seria eliminada sem piedade.

Moveu os lábios murmurando "sinto muito" silencioso para o garoto da cicatriz. E Harry entendeu que Draco Malfoy estava entregando os pontos.

Continua...

Musica que Draco cantou e a Wiz tocou:

**_Close to you_** – The Carpenters.

Eu amo essa música.

Não tenho nem mais cara para pedir desculpas. Mas peço mesmo assim: desculpa pela demora. As vezes eu penso em desistir, mas então acesso meu e-mail e tem sempre um review ou uma PVT com um "Continue! Não desista!". E é isso que me dá forças pra continuar.

Vou digitar essa fic até o fim. Essa e as outras. Palavra de Felton Blackthorn.

Obrigado a todos pela paciência imensa!

Ah, comecei uma nova história. É uma parceria com **Kaline Bogard**. E se alguém aí quiser se arriscar a ler... esteja a vontade! Como é um trabalho em equipe essa sai mais rápido!

Mais detalhes no meu perfil.


	9. Capítulo 08

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 08-**

* * *

– Hum... pode não parecer, mas isso aqui é realmente bom!

Harry sorriu diante do tom de voz de seu padrinho. Sirius estava se atracando com um senhor cachorro-quente, mais se lambuzando com o excesso de recheio do que outra coisa.

Remus pagou a conta com o dono do carrinho de lanche e se aproximou do grupo sentado na praça. Eles estavam comemorando o novo resultado. A Wiz se classificara novamente. Estavam nas quartas de final. E, apesar da alegria, não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar significativo que Draco lhe lançara ao terminar a canção.

– Tem que admitir que o jovem Malfoy tem talento.

– Aff – Sirius tentou protestar com a boca cheia e quase se engasgou causando risos nos outros.

– Ele não é ruim – Hermione concordou.

– O gênio daquele desbotado que é péssimo – Ron reclamou antes de morder o cachorro-quente.

– É...

O tom pensativo de Harry fez os outros se entreolharem. Sirius parecia mais indignado do que outra coisa. Aprendera a conhecer bem o rapaz no tempo em que conviviam. E podia identificar todos os sintomas de uma paixonite.

– Harry...

– Vamos sair pra comemorar – Potter cortou o padrinho. Tinha aquele encontro firme em mente como uma oportunidade de tirar alguma coisa do vocalista de sua banda, além de aproveitar a singular companhia.

– Divirta-se – Remus se meteu na conversa querendo evitar que Sirius cometesse alguma imprudência ou dissesse algo que desagradasse Harry – Já pensaram na próxima música?

– Ainda não – Hermione respondeu pegando a deixa de Lupin pra mudar de assunto – A partir de agora as coisas ficam mais difíceis.

– Mione olhou no computador. Só sobraram feras – a preocupação de Ron era nítida. Enfrentariam bandas realmente boas dali pra frente.

– Vocês estão fazendo história – Sirius pareceu mais calmo, um tanto saudoso – São a primeira banda em muitos anos a concorrer por Gryffindor. Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas feliz com o que ouviu.

– Obrigado, Sirius.

– Continue dando o melhor de si. Remus e eu estaremos na arquibancada torcendo por vocês até o último segundo.

Harry acenou a cabeça e mordeu seu sanduíche. Tinha uma pessoa que não estava dando tudo de si. E ele precisava saber o porquê.

**H&D**

– Pega aí, Cicatriz.

Draco arremessou as chaves do Omega para Harry. O baterista sorriu e não pensou duas vezes em aceitar a oferta. Dirigir aquele carro era um sonho.

– Deixa comigo.

Os dois rapazes entraram no carro e colocaram o cinto antes que Potter desse a partida e saísse do estádio.

– Para o Três Vassouras outra vez? – o loiro soou desinteressado.

– Não.

O tom misterioso atraiu a atenção de Draco. Ele voltou-se para seu companheiro de banda e observou a face de traços marcantes dominada por um grande sorriso. Seu coração disparou obrigando-o a voltar a atenção para o computador antes que acabasse corando como uma maldita garotinha.

– Você é quem sabe.

O tom mal humorado aumentou a diversão de Harry. Mas acabaram ficando num silêncio confortável, com o vocalista digitando concentrado e o líder da banda apenas dirigindo e tentando fugir do trafego.

– Sua amiguinha também está classificada – Draco revelou depois de um tempo digitando – Se passarmos para a próxima etapa vamos enfrentá-los. Que pena... queria chutá-los na final.

– Hum... então vamos chutá-los mesmo sem ser na final.

– Ei, Potter... seus amiguinhos estão no Ranking do Torneio das Taças.

– O que?

– Tanto Granger quanto o Weasel ganharam três estrelas em cada apresentação. Isso vale pontos pra Gryffindor também.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E eu?

– Três estrelas também. Não está mal, claro.

A curiosidade de Harry dobrou.

– E você?

– Três estrelas e meia. Durma com essa, Cicatriz.

O líder da banda apenas girou os olhos. Draco voltou-se pensativo para a estrada, observando os carros lá fora. Fez uma careta ao reconhecer o percurso.

– Aff, Potter. Não me diga que ia me levar à London Eye.

– Ia sim, por que? Tem medo de altura?

Malfoy riu da pergunta. Aquele moreno era mesmo muito desligado da realidade em que vivia.

– Não, Harry. Eu não tenho medo de altura. Mas Londres está lotada de turistas. Você acha que vai conseguir algo além de mofar horas na fila?

– Oh – foi tudo o que o baterista disse. No fundo exultou por Draco tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome. Preferiu não comentar o fato que parecia ter ocorrido sem querer – Sinto muito. Tem algum plano B?

O loiro pensou por um segundo.

– Vire a direita no próximo cruzamento. Vamos sair desse tumulto todo.

Harry concordou. Foi obedecendo aos comandos e se afastando do centro de Londres. Atravessaram a periferia e foram além, rumo ao leste. Pouco a pouco a paisagem mudou para algo quase campal.

– Ali – Draco apontou um pequeno desvio na rota.

O moreno continuou até que uma placa indicou o fim da estrada de terra e os limites de uma propriedade particular. Havia uma placa proibindo a entrada.

Malfoy soltou o cinto e virou-se no banco para fuçar algumas coisas no assento de trás, acabou encontrando uma garrafa de Johnny Walker caída no chão do Omega que arrancou-lhe uma expressão autentica de felicidade.

– Vamos – praticamente ordenou ao sair.

– Ei... – Harry hesitou um pouco antes de seguir o vocalista da banda – Essa é uma propriedade particular.

– Sei disso – Draco tentou soar arrogante, mas a imagem do aristocrático loiro pulando a cerca de madeira foi extremamente contraditória – Minha mãe herdou isso dos Black. E passou pro meu nome quando fiz dezoito anos.

– Isso tudo é seu?

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram ao contemplar a imensa propriedade estilo rural. Um oásis próximo à tumultuada cidade de Londres.

– Pode parar de babar, Potter – Draco acenou – e ande logo antes que a gente perca a melhor parte.

– Espera aí!

Saindo de seu estupor o Gryffindor acompanhou o loiro e saltou a cerca, ainda admirando a beleza daquele cenário.

– Não venho muito aqui – Malfoy falou pensativo – É chato quando se está sozinho.

– É muito bonito.

Harry permitiu que seus olhos exaltassem toda a beleza do descampado coberto por uma grama verde enquanto subiam a colina.

Terminaram a rápida escalada em silêncio. Ao chegar ao fim, Draco sentou-se no chão e tratou de abrir a garrafa com a bebida. Harry sentou-se ao lado dele. Primeiro observou a lua cheia, bem redonda no céu, suficiente para iluminá-los na noite que caia, junto com milhares e milhares de estrelas.

Depois admirou a imagem de Londres recortando o horizonte. As luzes de neon brilhavam como estrelas caídas na Terra, coloridas e pulsantes de vida. Pontinhos minúsculos, os faróis dos carros, cortavam de um lado para o outro tal qual estrelas cadentes.

Porém, o mais bonito de tudo, era a London Eye se erguendo acima de todos os prédios parecia exatamente como o nome, um grande olho mirando-os de volta, com interesse igual ou maior do que os dois jovens.

Por um breve instante Harry se imaginou numa das cabines, sozinho com Draco observando a vista de uma das que já fora considerada a maior Roda Gigante do mundo.

Um toque frio em seu braço o despertou do devaneio. Malfoy encostara a garrafa contra sua pele, querendo chamar a atenção e oferecer bebida ao mesmo tempo. O baterista aceitou, encantado, e deu um longo gole direto no gargalo.

– Você é bem ousado, hein, Potty?

– Hum...? – Harry apenas girou os olhos assistindo Draco reclinar-se e deitar-se na grama com as mãos cruzadas atrás dos fios loiros. Os olhos cinzas fixaram-se nas estrelas altas no céu.

– Não me diga que tem o costume de sair por aí beijando outros homens...? Eu podia ter partido o seu nariz.

O moreno quase engasgou com o whisky. Sorriu torto enquanto lançava um olhar incrédulo para Malfoy. Duvidava firmemente que aquele loiro magrelo pudesse partir o nariz de alguém. No entanto aquele não era o ponto.

– Você não disfarça nada, Draco. Eu não teria te beijado se não acreditasse ter uma chance.

O Slytherin fitou seu companheiro de banda como se considerasse a afirmativa. Talvez tivesse mesmo dado um ou dois sinais de interesse. Bem Gryffindor daquele cara se jogar desse jeito graças a uma conclusão baseada apenas na _intuição_.

Como se quisesse confirmar o que dissera, Harry moveu-se em sentido contrário ao loiro, e esticou-se na grama descansando a cabeça sobre o peito do outro. Apesar de rolar os olhos Draco não o afastou.

Alias, o suspiro que escapou dos lábios finos foi um pequeno sinal de que ele gostara do contato.

– Amanhã vai ser um dia tenso. Eu estava pensando na música...

Potter deixou a frase reticente no ar. Draco ajeitou-se na grama antes de revelar seu plano.

– Harry, você e seus amiguinhos receberam três estrelas no concurso. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa.

– Como assim?

– Eu queria ganhar esse concurso sozinho – apesar da afirmação a voz não saiu com o tom arrogante de sempre. Cada palavra revelou um grilhão da promessa que acorrentava Draco – Mas não posso. Então lembre-se de que somos uma banda. É hora de vocês garantirem nossa próxima vitória.

– Essa promessa...

– Não é nada que eu possa te dizer.

Harry meneou a cabeça. Não se sentia íntimo o bastante para pressionar o loiro. Na verdade apenas começava a desvendar aquele sentimento que Draco lhe despertava. Era algo forte, novo, intrigante. Não queria fazer nada para afastá-lo, muito menos quando o Slytherin parecia tão receptivo.

– Hum... desconfio que tem algo em mente – Harry mudou um pouco o assunto – para a próxima música.

Malfoy esticou os lábios num sorriso que contagiaria Potter, caso o baterista pudesse vê-lo. Antes de responder Draco esticou o braço e capturou a garrafa de whisky, tomando um gole totalmente desajeitado graças a posição em que estava.

– É, Cicatriz. Eu pensei em uma música sim. Vamos surpreender mais uma vez amanhã – cortou a frase para dar um novo gole na bebida – E veremos se vocês merecem essas três estrelas do Torneio...

Harry jurou a si mesmo mostrar a Draco que merecia cada uma daquelas estrelinhas. Ele virou-se sobre o próprio corpo, ficando de barriga para baixo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para poder olhar aqueles olhos grises. Draco não disse nada, devolvendo a mirada intensa.

Tomando o silêncio como incentivo, Harry fez algo que desejava desde que colocara os pés dentro do Omega. Reclinou o corpo para frente e tomou os lábios finos, requisitando-os como seus.

Draco não declinou a posse. Pelo contrário, entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que as línguas se enroscassem, deixando-se levar pelas sensações do momento.

E aquele foi apenas o primeiro dos vários e longos beijos trocados até avançadas horas da noite.

**H&D**

A excitação de Hermione foi tão contagiante que Harry e Ronald sentiram como se ela estivesse comemorando a vitória antecipada.

– É brilhante! – Mione exclamou pela milésima vez – Devíamos ter pensado nisso antes.

Draco deu de ombros nem um pouco modesto. Na verdade o gesto pareceu tão arrogante quanto realmente fora. O crédito pela escolha da música era todo dele, e o loiro fazia questão que os três lembrassem o fato.

– Potter – o nome saiu mais arrastado que o normal – você vai ser o maior responsável por essa vitória. Se errar uma nota estaremos fora.

Foi a vez de Harry sorrir convencido. Conhecia a canção e gostava dela. Não erraria nada durante a execução. Se dependiam dele para passar pra próxima fase então havia muito que comemorar.

– Acredite em nós, Malfoy. E separa outra garrafa de whisky pra essa noite.

A frase deixou Draco levemente, muito levemente, desconcertado. Ron fez uma careta e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Parecia que a coisa entre o baterista e o vocalista da Wiz estava ficando séria.

Um dos staffs de Ravenclaw aproximou-se com uma prancheta. Pediu desculpas por ser ele a entrar em contato, e não alguém de Gryffindor. Na verdade a pessoa responsável precisa ser hospitalizada.

O Ravenclaw não deu detalhes. E nem precisava: os músicos pensaram a mesmíssima coisa. As _Imperdoáveis_.

Indiferente ao desconforto dos quatro, ele queria apenas avisar que os instrumentos estavam checados e a Wiz entraria no palco em seguida.

Draco passou a língua pelos lábios, nervoso e inseguro da vitória pela primeira vez em que tudo começara. Então Harry colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e deu um aperto caloroso. "_Confie em mim_", a imensidão do olhar esverdeado pedia tão somente aquilo. Malfoy balançou a cabeça muito de leve. Aceitou o pedido e resolveu deixar rolar, depositando a vitoria nas mãos de Harry Potter, pelo menos daquela vez.

Continua

Boa noite a todos.

Palavra dada é palavra cumprida: eu disse que terminaria todas as minhas fanfics. E terminei mais essa, por tal motivo começo a postagem.

A todos que ainda acreditavam na atualização: obrigado!

Agora tentarei voltar fielmente todos os sábados e creio não ter nenhum empecilho que mude minha decisão, a não ser algum imprevisto.

Mais uma vez obrigado a todos que pacientemente chegaram até aqui. Desejo de coração que toda a espera valha a pena no fim e que não se decepcionem com essa fanfic.

Ah, obrigado especial a **Sam**! Minha esposa e beta querida! Sem ela, meu desanimo seria infinitamente maior! Obrigado por todo apoio anjo da minha vida.

_Felton Blackthorn._


	10. Capítulo 09

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 09-**

* * *

Milhares de pessoas estavam presentes em mais aquela exibição. Parte da audiência devia-se ao fato da banda competir por Gryffindor. Era um marco na história de Hogwarts, e as pessoas desejavam estar presentes junto aos quatro garotos que redesenhavam os cursos do concurso musical.

Harry, Ron e Hermione respiraram fundo diante da multidão ávida que os assistia. Draco não pareceu impressionado. Já vira o estádio muito mais lotado do que aquilo.

O vocalista respirou fundo duas vezes. Harry trocou um olhar com seus amigos. Todos estavam prontos. Então ergueu a mão e ditou o ritmo com as baquetas.

1, 2

1, 2

1, 2, 3

E dominou a bateria. O som dos arranjos era rápido, quase frenético, mas Harry os tirava com calma e domínio típico de quem sabia o que fazia.

Hermione entrou em seguida. As notas mais graves do contra-baixo pulsavam como um coração acelerado. Os dedos pequenos, porém ágeis dominavam as cordas com experiência e confiança só encontradas em músicos com anos de experiência.

Por fim Ron correu os dedos velozmente pela guitarra fazendo-a "chorar" notas longas e pesadas, bem ao estilo da música.

Satisfeito, Draco sorriu e pegou a deixa.

**When I look back upon my life**

_Quando passo minha vida em retrospecto_

**It's always with a sense of shame**

_É sempre com um sentimento de vergonha_

**I've always been the one to blame**

_O único culpado sempre fui eu_

A voz diminuiu gradativamente, enquanto sedia lugar à bateria. Harry voltou a dominar a cena rapidamente, as mãos moviam automaticamente, sempre sabendo que notas formar. Hermione e Ron vinham em seguida, dando o apoio que o moreno precisava para incrementar o solo.

**For everything I long to do**

_Pois tudo o que desejo fazer_

**No matter when or where or who**

_Não importa quando, onde ou quem_

**Has one thing in common, too**

_Tem uma coisa em comum também_

**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**

_É um, é um, é um, é um pecado_

**It's a sin**

_É um pecado_

Enquanto a voz baixava o tom, a bateria ganhava a cena. Harry sorriu feliz por ouvir os próprios acordes soando tão perfeitos. O solo seria rápido daquela vez, por isso logo baixou a intensidade das batidas cedendo a cena, novamente, para Draco.

O loiro, ao invés de cantar, recitou sonoramente em cadencia perfeita.

**Everything I've ever done**

_Tudo que sempre fiz_

**Everything I ever do**

_Qualquer coisa que faça_

**Every place I've ever been**

_Todo lugar em que já estive_

**Everywhere I'm going to**

_Qualquer lugar que eu vá_

**It's a sin**

_É um pecado_

Depois de recitar quase lentamente, tendo o compasso marcado pela bateria e contra-baixo, os acordes voltaram a ser mais rápidos, a guitarra de Ron soltou suas lágrimas enquanto a voz de Draco ganhava o ritmo musical forte que era o ponto alto da música.

**At school they taught me how to be**

_Na escola, me ensinaram como ser_

**So pure in thought and word and deed**

_Tão puro em pensamentos, palavras e ações_

**They didn't quite succeed**

_Não tiveram muito sucesso_

**For everything I long to do**

_Pois tudo o que desejo fazer_

**No matter when or where or who**

_Não importa quando, onde ou quem_

**Has one thing in common, too**

_Tem uma coisa em comum também_

**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**

_É um, é um, é um, é um pecado_

**It's a sin**

_É um pecado_

O ponto forte daquela música eram o solos de bateria. E esses momentos pareciam ainda mais graciosos com as combinações trazidas pelas mãos ágeis de Harry.

O ritmo era marcante e ágil, mas Harry o compunha com calma e tranqüilidade, mantendo-se tão sereno ao instrumento, como se a melodia trouxesse seu paraíso particular.

Fechou os olhos quase sem perceber, o cérebro treinado trazia cada movimento seguinte, sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Então Ron dedilhou a guitarra longamente, tirando uma nota de lamento, e Hermione completou novamente, o contra-baixo pulsando como um coração que agoniza.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso pela forma como a canção evoluía. Claramente típica de bons instrumentistas. A vitória estava na palma das mãos, e nem precisara dar tudo de si.

**Everything I've ever done**

_Tudo que sempre fiz_

**Everything I ever do**

_Qualquer coisa que faça_

**Every place I've ever been**

_Todo lugar em que já estive_

**Everywhere I'm going to**

_Qualquer lugar que eu vá_

**It's a sin**

_É um pecado_

A bateria, o contra-baixo e a guitarra diminuíram o volume do som drasticamente. Cederam a vez totalmente ao vocalista, na parte mais impressionante da canção.

Draco acabou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo antes de, ao invés de cantar, praticamente recitar as próximas frases, arrancando um arrepio de quem o ouvia, platéia e companheiros da Wiz, dada a intensidade da voz que soava macia como seda acarinhando os sentidos.

**Father, forgive me, I tried not to do it**

_Pai, perdoe-me, eu tentei não fazer isso_

**Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it**

_Virei uma nova página, e aí rasguei-a de um só vez_

**Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it**

_Seja lá o que você ensinou, não acreditei_

**Father, you fought me, 'cause I didn't care**

_Pai, você lutou contra mim, pois eu não me importava_

**And I still don't understand**

_E ainda não entendo_

A bateria voltou com força total. Harry mordeu os lábios com força e permitiu que seus músculos fluíssem ao som da prece desesperada que aquela música trazia. Mais que um pedido de perdão, aquela melodia implorava a liberdade, que grilhões impostos e invisíveis libertassem a alma permitindo que içasse voos rumo ao infinito, ganhando não apenas o mundo, mas os céus, o inferno, o universo!

Deixando de recitar e voltando a cantar, Draco prosseguiu sua execução perfeita, ainda que destituída daquela paixão característica que separa os gênios dos artistas tecnicamente perfeitos.

**So I look back upon my life**

_Assim, passo minha vida em retrospecto_

**Forever with a sense of shame**

_Sempre com um sentimento de vergonha_

**I've always been the one to blame**

_O único culpado sempre fui eu_

**For everything I long to do**

_Pois tudo o que desejo fazer_

**No matter when or where or who**

_Não importa quando, onde ou quem_

**Has one thing in common, too**

_Tem uma coisa em comum também_

**It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin**

_É um, é um, é um, é um pecado_

**It's a sin**

_É um pecado_

A bateria diminuiu drasticamente e sem aviso. A guitarra deixou de chorar sua profunda melodia. Apenas o contra-baixo de Hermione prosseguiu com as notas graves. Um pulsar. Um coração que agoniava.

Draco sorriu torto enquanto permitia-se dar o golpe final. A voz saiu mais baixa, suave como o lamento de amor que todos desejam alcançar. Mas que o tem apenas em sonhos.

**Confiteor Deo omnipotenti vobis fratres, quia peccavi nimiscogitatione,**

_Confesso a deus todo-poderoso e a vós, irmãos e irmãs, que pequei muitas vezes por_

**verbo, opere et omissione, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maximaculpa**

_pensamentos, Palavras, atos e omissões, por minha culpa, por minha culpa, por minha tão grande culpa_

Ao fim da música Draco sentia-se emocionalmente exausto. Ainda se permitiu um sorriso confiante enquanto a platéia aplaudia em exaltação, impressionada com a apresentação que tinham presenciado.

Nada mais, nada menos que a certeza de uma nova vitoria.

E, daquela vez, graças a Harry Potter e seus dois talentosos amiguinhos.

**H&D**

Os quatro estavam no solitário salão comunal de Gryffindor, como a única banda que representava aquela casa na competição.

Hermione e Ronald estavam juntos em um dos sofás, Harry e Draco no outro. Os rapazes sentavam-se mais perto do que meros companheiros de banda se sentariam. E nenhum dos dois parecia desconfortável com a proximidade.

– Nós fomos muito bem!

A excitação de Ron era bacana. O ruivo estava feliz, sem se sentir convencido por ter se saído perfeitamente durante a competição da tarde. Tinham intuição de ter passado para a próxima etapa.

Cada vez mais próximos da final!

Além disso, teriam Cho Chang pela frente. E nenhuma garantia de vitória, caso Draco Malfoy continuasse cantando tão mecanicamente. Não haveria bateria, guitarra ou contra-baixo que garantisse o acesso a semi-final.

– Draco...

Harry começou baixinho, querendo começar a colocar as coisas em pratos limpos. Começando pela situação indefinida entre ambos, que passaram uma madrugada inteira trocando beijos, e sentiam algo mais um pelo outro. E também queria deixar os termos da próxima disputa em claros. A partir dali não podiam mais levar as coisas na brincadeira.

Antes que o vocalista pudesse falar algo a porta do salão se abriu e um staff com roupas vermelhas e douradas e um crachá que exibia um leão estilizado passou. Ele olhou em volta e fixou os olhos negros em Draco.

– Malfoy, sua mãe pediu pra chamá-lo.

Draco entreabriu os lábios de surpresa. Sua mãe estava ali? Em Hogwarts? Mas quando chegara à Inglaterra? Além disso...

Cortou o fluxo de pensamentos e deixou o salão sem falar nada aos outros integrantes da Wiz.

Mesmo Harry permaneceu em silencio. Sentira a tensão do corpo do outro rapaz enquanto ele se levantava.

Havia muitos mistérios que ainda se interpunham entre ambos. E Harry queria esclarecer todos. Um a um.

**H&D**

Narcissa Malfoy continuava linda como sempre.

Draco se admirava em como os dias eram generosos com sua mãe. Pois por mais que os dias se somassem e completassem anos, ela ainda parecia como uma flor delicada que acabara de florecer.

O rosto sempre pálido tinha o frescor juvenil reforçado pela pele perfeita, sem uma marca sequer. Os cabelos loiros caiam em ondas acentuadas ao redor da face, emoldurando-a e descendo com suavidade até o meio das costas.

Cada gesto, cada olhar era carregado da graciosidade e leveza dignos de uma princesa. A paixão e obsessão que Lucius tinha por sua esposa eram perfeitamente compreensíveis. Narcissa poderia ter qualquer homem aos seus pés, mas estava satisfeita com Lucius. Satisfeita e feliz.

– Mãe...

A loira abriu os braços e pediu um abraço que lhe foi ofertado imediatamente. Mais que o tecido caríssimo do terninho que ela usava, Draco sentiu o calor receptivo que encontrava apenas com sua mãe.

– Está tudo bem com você?

– Sim. Não sabia que tinha voltado de viagem.

Narcissa sorriu e puxou o filho para um dos sofás na cabine privativa que a família possuía na casa de Slytherin.

– Cancelei o resto da viagem quando vi as notícias sobre Hogwarts. Você está competindo por Gryffindor... Mal pude acreditar.

– Sinto muito.

– Não sinta – Narcissa não o criticava – Entendo o desespero da sua situação. Quando todas as portas estão fechadas, é preciso encontrar outra saída.

– Mãe...

– Sabe por que eu voltei, Draco? Não apenas pela sua participação em Gryffindor. Mas... Nunca concordei com o que seu pai exigiu – havia dor nas palavras daquela mulher, por ter que tomar partido entre duas pessoas que amava e queria bem. Seu esposo e seu filho. Evidentemente, por mais que amasse Lucius, o amor que tinha por Draco era suficientemente grande e poderoso para sempre colocar aquele garoto, carne de sua carne, como o ser mais importante em sua vida.

– Mas papai disse que eu podia continuar cantando desde que...

– Sei o que Lucius exigiu de você, Draco. Sei que seu pai às vezes pode confundir as coisas. E não espero que você o compreenda, _ainda_. Meu filho não nasceu para viver em Pubs de segunda categoria – nesse ponto Narcissa se tornou mais categórica – Vi o que fez naquele palco, filho. Você nasceu pra ser grande, um dos maiores. Não permitirei que seu pai estrague tudo por orgulho.

– Não posso quebrar minha palavra – o rapaz sussurrou sem encarar sua mãe. Não era tão fiel à uma promessa pelo simples fato de ser, mas por que Lucius Malfoy faria de sua vida um inferno caso o traísse.

– Não precisa quebrar, Draco – Narcissa segurou carinhosamente no rosto de seu filho, encarando-o profundamente nos olhos grises – Eu te libero do seu compromisso, desfaço a promessa e te faço livre para mostrar quem você realmente é.

Draco Malfoy deixou o queixo pender de leve.

– Mas papai...

– Não se preocupe. Eu me entendo com Lucius. Peço apenas que da próxima vez que subir naquele palco faça o seu melhor e me emocione como costumava fazer quando ainda morava com a gente. Cante como o anjo que você é, Draco.

O vocalista da Wiz sentiu o coração disparar. Não conseguia compreender direito o que acabara de acontecer. Porém se alguém, que não o próprio Lucius, podia desfazer a promessa antiga, esse alguém era Narcissa Malfoy.

Feliz, tomou as mãos da mãe entre as suas e as beijou com carinho. Seria eternamente grato àquela mulher que lhe dera a vida e agora lhe devolvia a autonomia e o direito de escolher o próprio destino.

Não. Draco Malfoy não era um anjo. Mas agradeceria o que ela tinha feito cantando melhor do que qualquer anjo cantaria...

Continua

Música que Draco cantou junto com a Wiz: **It's a sin** – _Pet Shop Boys_

Pra quem gosta de flashbacks, sugiro que escute essa e dê uma olhada no PV. É algo tão cult que, se não fosse a época, corria o risco de ser trash. Mas eu, verdadeiramente, adoro. Além disso imaginem minha surpresa ao pensar nela que se encaixa no contexto da fic como uma luva?

Agradeço os reviews, mas ainda não tive tempo de responder. Assim que conseguir respondo um a um.


	11. Capítulo 10

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 10-**

* * *

– Então a gente se vê hoje à noite!

Harry desligou o celular e observou Ron rodopiando Hermione nos braços. A alegria de ambos era exatamente a mesma que sentia.

Só quem passara por uma situação semelhante podia entender como era olhar para o telão, depois de toda ansiedade e agonia da espera, o ver o nome da própria banda brilhando entre os classificados para as quartas de final.

Quartas de final.

O baterista sonhava desde criança com a glória daquela conquista, e agora que vivia o momento não podia acreditar. Parecia um sonho. Estava mesmo em Hogwarts. Passara por todas as fases até chegar a semifinal.

Se passassem por mais uma estariam entre as quatro melhores bandas da edição. Céus, a emoção era indescritível.

Começaram competindo por Gryffindor, enfrentando a juíza mais severa de todas as quatro casas. Ninguém poderia questionar a qualidade da banda ou o talento de seus integrantes. Iriam onde fosse possível...

Porém Harry sonhava com o hanking máximo. Já que tinham chegado tão longe, porque não almejar ainda mais?

– Vamos comemorar com seu padrinho?

A pergunta de Ron despertou Harry para a realidade. Ele observou o amigo e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Sim, comemorariam com Sirius e Remus. Os dois adultos mal podiam conter o entusiasmo com o que estavam conquistando.

Precisava convidar Draco Malfoy também, apesar de temer um pouco a reação de Sirius, inimigo natural dos Malfoy desde a tragédia com a banda Os Marotos.

– Combinei com ele no Cabeça de Javali, pra gente beber um pouco.

– Merecemos – Hermione afirmou surpreendendo os dois amigos. Ela não gostava muito de bebidas alcoólicas.

Harry ia comentar algo quando uma tossinha discreta chamou a atenção. Os três Gryffindors voltaram-se para a entrada e descobriram Cho Chang parada ali, parecendo completamente sem jeito.

– Posso falar com você, Harry?

O moreno trocou olhares com os outros dois integrantes da sua banda ali presentes, antes de assentir e caminhar com a chinesa para fora da sala comunal.

**HPDM**

Malfoy seguia pelo corredor extremamente pensativo. O retorno de sua mãe fora inusitado. A conversa que tivera com ela ainda mais surpreendente. Nem queria se preocupar com a reação do pai. Lucius ficaria furioso, mas se Narcissa garantira que podia acalmá-lo, então Draco acreditava.

Agora tinha manter foco no concurso. Sua pesquisa não indicava nenhuma banda que estivesse a sua altura. Quem diria que vencer em Hogwarts fosse tão fácil assim? Só temera antes porque tinha prometido ao pai, desistir do sucesso em troca de um pouco de paz, afinal Lucius não precisaria fechar todas as portas, por que Draco não tentaria abri-las.

Enfim...

Tinha que decidir qual música cantaria na próxima apresentação. Não ia ser nada muito surpreendente. Alguma coisa que garantisse uma vaga na semifinal, mas que não entregasse todos os trunfos. Queria deixar todo o seu talento para a grande final e...

Parou de avançar. Bem a sua frente estavam Cho Chang e Harry Potter parados muito próximos um do outro. Por segundos sentiu algo que a tempos não sentia: ciúmes.

Milhares de coisas passaram rapidamente por sua mente, entre elas que o Cicatriz que sairia perdendo caso escolhesse voltar para a namoradinha.

Prestes a dar meia volta ouviu algo que o interessou e o manteve pregado no lugar.

– Tem certeza, Harry? – o tom de Chang era um tanto decepcionado. Draco estreitou os olhos notando, só então, como a expressão facial de Harry estava tensa e contrafeita.

– Tenho. Agradeço o convite, mas não vou sair da Wiz.

– Sua apresentação de hoje deixou Cedric e Victor impressionados.

– Então eles pediram que você viesse me convidar a entrar pra banda deles – Harry respirou fundo. Cho não o conhecia direito para sequer cogitar que abandonaria seus amigos no meio do concurso.

– Pensei que quisesse vencer, Harry...

Claro que o baterista queria vencer! Mas não a custa de deixar seus amigos na mão. Se era para vencer, venceriam os quatro juntos, inclusive Draco Malfoy.

– Evidentemente Potter quer vencer, garota.

O tom esnobe de Draco saiu muito mais arrastado que o normal. O casal voltou-se para ele. Chang parecendo surpresa, enquanto Harry torcia os lábios num sorriso alegre. Já se acostumava com o jeito petulante do outro.

– Ah, claro, Malfoy. Você não tem o quê os juízes de Hogwarts procuram.

Draco riu.

– Devo supor que você tem? Ou melhor, devo supor que você sequer sabe o que os juízes desejam?

Chang voltou-se para o ex-companheiro.

– Não acredito que suporta isso, Harry. Eu garanto que...

Mas Draco cortou a frase da outra de modo frio e seco.

– Não garante nada, Chang. Eu garanto que sua bandinha não se classifica para a semifinal. Seja sensata e desista enquanto pode. Perder por W.O. não será tão humilhante quanto subir naquele palco e cantar contra a Wiz.

Harry olhava de um para o outro sem querer interferir. Apoiava a intenção de Draco, porém duvidava que conseguissem vencer Cho dada a forma como o vocalista se comportava. A chinesa cantava com toda sua alma, Draco apresentara apenas técnica. Perfeita, mas ainda assim sem paixão.

– Pela ordem vocês se apresentam antes – Cho deu de ombros – Podem aquecer os juízes pra gente, Malfoy.

A forma como Cho pronunciou o sobrenome de Draco deixou bem claro que ela conhecia a fama dele e de sua ancestralidade. De repente Harry percebeu que não apenas o loiro levava muito a sério tudo aquilo. Parecia que apenas ele, Hermione e Ron tinham vindo de uma realidade onde Hogwarts não era o centro da vida.

Draco enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu sem humor algum.

– Seja feita a sua vontade. Vamos embora, Potty. Depois de amanhã sua amiguinha vai se arrepender de ter acreditado que você sairia da Wiz.

– Vá com ele, Harry. Cedric e Victor disseram que o aceitarão mesmo depois que a Wiz for eliminada do concurso. Pode nos procurar quando quiser – e afastou-se pelo corredor sem se despedir.

Draco abafou a risada, debochando da oferta. Harry ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz. Nunca imaginara receber uma oferta daquelas por parte da ex-integrante de sua banda. Voltou-se para comentar o absurdo do convite com Draco e acabou surpreendendo-se. Tudo na postura corporal do loiro indicava defensividade.

– O que foi? – Malfoy perguntou de mau modo – Está considerando o que aquela vesga falou?

– Vesga? Cho não é vesga – Harry riu – E não. Não estou considerando nada. Muito menos deixar a Wiz.

Draco moveu o ombro como quem não se importa. Foi a vez de o moreno imitá-lo e enfiar as mãos no bolso. Aquela era um comportamento inesperado para alguém que tinha entrado a menos de uma semana, efetivamente, para a banda.

O baterista gostou da sensação que Draco exalava sem se dar conta. Era algo muito próximo ao pertencimento. Como se o loiro tivesse vestido a camisa da banda e aceitasse fazer parte mesmo dela.

– Por que está rindo?

O tom de voz irritado só fez a diversão de Harry aumentar.

– Nada. Não tenho planos de sair da banda por uma proposta qualquer. Mesmo que seja mais difícil vencer na próxima etapa.

– Próxima etapa? – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas – Então vocês conseguiram...?

– E você tinha duvidas?

– Confesso que algumas.

– A partir de agora concordo que tem mais motivos pra duvidar da nossa vitória. Apesar de tudo Cho é boa.

Draco refletiu por alguns segundos, sem se dar conta de que Harry o observava fascinado com a seriedade expressa em seus olhos cinzentos.

– Eu ia guardar esse trunfo pra final. Mas agora não quero só ganhar. Quero mostrar pra essa sua namoradinha quem é bom de verdade.

– Ela não é minha namoradinha. Nunca foi.

A eloquência no tom de voz de Harry ganhou a atenção de Malfoy por longos segundos. Até o som de passos ecoarem próximos e os outros integrantes da Wiz aparecerem ao fim do corredor.

– Cho passou furiosa pela gente – Hermione explicou. Alternou olhares de Harry para Draco e seu rosto assumiu um ar de "ah, entendi tudo".

– Ficamos preocupados que... Você sabe, mulheres são imprevisíveis – o guitarrista desviou de uma cotovelada que a namorada lhe deu – E perigosas.

Os três amigos riram, enquanto Draco suprimiu um suspiro entediado. Isso fez Harry voltar o olhar para ele.

– Vamos sair e comemorar a vitória. Vem com a gente – a hesitação brilhou nos olhos cinzentos antes que o baterista continuasse – Com meu padrinho e um amigo.

– Seu padrinho...?

– Sirius Black.

Ao ouvir aquilo Draco pareceu mais surpreso do que gostaria. Suas pesquisas não eram assim tão completas se não englobavam aquele aspecto da vida de Harry Potter.

– Hunf. E seu padrinho vai querer que eu esteja por perto? Ele nunca foi econômico ao gastar ofensas aos Malfoy...

– Meu padrinho não gosta de Lucius Malfoy. Você não é Lucius. Fique tranquilo, eu posso protegê-lo da fúria do meu padrinho.

– Não estou preocupado, Cicatriz. Vou trocar de roupa e me encontro com vocês daqui...

Porém Harry girou os olhos e grudou na mão de Draco, entrelaçando seus dedos.

– Pra que trocar de roupa? Você está ótimo assim. Temos que celebrar logo, agora que vencemos mais uma!

Draco desviou os olhos para as mãos de ambos e não protestou, surpreso demais. Ao invés de tentar se separar apenas se deixou levar, enquanto Harry o puxava como um cordeirinho, seguidos de perto por Ron e Hermione também de mãos dadas.

**HPDM**

Não estava tão ruim quanto poderia estar. Remus imaginara que Harry levaria o vocalista novo da Wiz, por isso já preparara o namorado previamente, com a melhor intenção de evitar conflitos.

Sirius se comportava muito bem, sem faltar com educação em momento algum, simplesmente porque não abrira a boca em momento algum, pelo menos pra falar com Malfoy, ignorando a presença do loiro.

Draco também permanecia meio afastado. Mal prestava a atenção na conversa, focado em admirar o líquido âmbar de sua bebida. O gelo já ia pela metade, mas ele não se importava.

Estava surpreso com a forma como Potter o conduzira pela mão. E por ele mesmo ter se deixado levar, tão passivamente. Não era hipócrita, admitia que gostara e reconhecia alguns sintomas inconfundíveis: o coração disparado, a boca seca, o medo de corar a qualquer momento por estar constrangido.

O que era pra ser uma brincadeira ganhava novas cores. Estava se apaixonando. Por Harry Potter.

Como se não tivesse problemas demais.

Descobrira sua sexualidade no começo da adolescência, assumira para a mãe. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, falaria sobre isso com seu pai. Seria banido da família caso se tornasse público que o herdeiro dos Malfoy era gay. Se alguém sequer desconfiasse de um envolvimento mínimo com Potter, podia dar adeus à vida.

Ok, era exagero. Seu pai não iria a tal extremo pelo bom nome da família.

–... Malfoy...? Malfoy!

Draco despertou dos devaneios e olhou para Harry, que o chamava. Os olhos verdes brilhavam exigindo atenção. O sorriso idiota estendia os lábios tentadores. E aqueles ridículos cabelos bagunçados apontavam em um milhão de direções de forma tão charmosa que era quase irresistível se segurar e evitar tocar.

Gostava do conjunto. Valeria a pena correr o risco?

– O que foi, Potter? – praticamente cuspiu o sobrenome do baterista.

– Estávamos discutindo a próxima música. O que acha de Tears in Heaven? Tem uma composição que pode surpreender e ganhar uns pontos com os juízes.

– Não.

A negativa curta e grossa não desconcertou Harry. Mas arrancou um som irritado de Sirius (e conseqüentemente um olhar de alerta de Remus) e um rodar de olhos de Ron.

– Que me diz de Take my breath away? – Hermione sugeriu esperançosa.

– Não vou cantar essa baladinha.

O tom de Draco não podia ser mais arrogante. Por um breve segundo os que achavam conhecer Sirius temeram que o homem respondesse de forma agressiva, mas o homem apenas acenou para o garçom e pediu a conta.

– Acho que está na hora de irmos, Harry – Lupin se pronunciou como forma de despedida.

– Podem ir, vamos ficar um pouco mais.

Os dois mais velhos se ergueram, assim como Ronald e Hermione.

– Vamos aproveitar a carona e voltar para Hogwarts, pode ser? – o ruivo pediu para Sirius.

– Claro. Tome cuidado, Harry e não se demore – Black se afastou sem se despedir de Malfoy. O líder da banda entendia que devia ser difícil pra ele se encontrar com o filho do homem que era suspeito de ter destruído a banda que amava. Mas Sirius precisava compreender que Draco era Draco. E que ele, Harry, estava sentindo um interesse cada vez maior pelo vocalista. Não era apenas uma aventura qualquer.

Ron, Hermione e Remus se despediram, com o adulto ainda dizendo que fora agradável conhecer Draco e que a noite fora divertida. O loiro respondeu com outro boa noite e voltou a atenção para a bebida. Por algum motivo simpatizara com aquele homem de cabelos castanhos e olhar bondoso, com ar cansado e roupas absurdamente fora de modas.

Assim como simpatizara com a sinceridade crua de Sirius. O padrinho de Harry não simpatizara com ele e não fizera o menor esforço para disfarçar ou ser gentil. Tão Gryffindor e previsível.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Draco voltou-se para a bebida, já com o gelo derretido. Harry aguardou que os quatro tivessem saído e sentou-se ao lado do loiro. Fez um gesto para o garçom pedindo bebidas novas.

– Desculpe a noite ter sido tão fria. Era pra ser uma comemoração...

– Não me importa comemorar nada. Só a vitória.

– Você parecia muito certo de vencer quando falou com Cho. O que mudou?

– Coisas aconteceram, Potter. Só isso.

O garçom voltou com as bebidas fazendo-os cortar o assunto. Assim que ele se afastou Harry recomeçou a conversa.

– Pensou na próxima música?

– Pensei, Cicatriz. Não gaste o pouco cérebro à toa. Confie em mim mais uma vez.

Harry reclinou-se sobre o loiro, pegando-o de surpresa.

– Eu confio, Draco. Na verdade quero confiar muito mais que a próxima música...

– Harry...

O sussurro foi o incentivo que o Gryffindor precisava para esquecer o mundo ao redor dele e tomar os lábios de Draco num beijo que faria qualquer diretor de Hollywood sonhar com o Oscar.

Continua...

A quem chegou aqui, muito obrigado!

Ainda não tive tempo de reponder todos os reviews, assim que possível sento com calma e respondo um a um!


	12. Capítulo 11

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 11-**

* * *

Os dois rapazes terminaram a noite juntos, depois de beber mais um pouco no Pub saíram no carro de Draco e rodaram por Londres, até achar um ponto onde pudessem estacionar e ficar um pouco a sós, sem platéia.

Passaram um pouco dos beijos, deixando que as mãos explorassem até o limite permitido para o pouco tempo em que estavam juntos.

Quando o clima esquentou pra valer ambos acharam melhor parar. Teriam um dia longo pela frente. Fortes emoções os aguardavam. Já era certo não conseguir dormir direito à noite...

Como cúmplices de um crime ainda não praticado voltaram para Hogwarts. Era madrugada e não havia ninguém na portaria de Slytherin, por onde entraram graças ao crachá VIP de Slytherin.

– Que pena separar agora – Harry disse na bifurcação que levava ao subsolo. Ainda segurava uma das mãos de Draco entre a sua, impedindo-o de escapar.

– Potter, você está parecendo uma colegial apaixonada.

– Ow. Que patético.

– Sim, _patético_. Agora some daqui antes que alguém apareça e a gente perca pontos no Torneio das Casas.

– Sem nem um beijo de boa noite? Da última vez tive que derrubá-lo no chão e roubar um.

– E da última vez meu padrinho chegou e deu um flagra constrangedor.

– Sim – Harry concordou – Foi terrível. Então eu cobro esse beijo amanhã.

– Amanhã depois da nossa vitória esmagadora sobre sua namoradinha e a banda dela.

Harry respirou muito fundo, tentando não se irritar. A menção ao nome de Cho parecia cada vez mais desagradável. Só não perdeu a paciência de vez por que o tom arrastado gritava "ciúmes" em cada silaba.

– Já disse que Cho não é minha namorada. Nunca foi e nunca será. Mas... Se você quiser esse cargo...

E com essas palavras reticentes soltou a mão do vocalista e afastou-se sumindo no corredor que levava as torres dos dormitórios Gryffindor e Slytherin. Draco observou as costas largas desaparecendo rapidamente, chocado demais com a _sutileza_ de Harry Potter.

Aquele fora o pedido de namoro mais inusitado que já recebera. E olha que recebera bastante...

**HPDM**

Apesar de ter ido dormir tarde Harry acordou muito cedo. Deu de cara com Ronald também acordado, observando-o pensativo.

– Bom dia, Ron.

– Bom dia.

– O que foi?

– Nada – o ruivo hesitou – Quer dizer... Você está parecendo minha irmã quando olha pra sua foto.

– O que?

– Todo apaixonadinho. Droga, Harry. O Malfoy? Esse cara é insuportável.

– Ron eu... Quer dizer... O Draco...

– Olha cara, sérião... Não me explica nada. Não me deve satisfação. Mas não garanto mudar de opinião e começar a achá-lo legal só por que vocês estão se pegando.

O baterista sorriu. Seu amigo nunca agira com preconceito por seus relacionamentos bissexuais. Lá no fundo alimentava uma esperança que, talvez, Harry acabasse despertando um dia e se descobrindo apaixonado por Ginny. Coisa que o moreno sabia impossível. Ginevra era um doce de garota, animada e de personalidade marcante. Mas "irmãzinha" demais para que sentisse algo por ela, assim como era impossível olhar para Hermione com outros olhos que não de pura amizade.

– Tudo bem. Não precisa ser o melhor amigo de Draco, Ron. Só deixa as coisas rolarem.

– Isso eu posso fazer. Acho.

– Pronto para a semifinal?

As orelhas de Ronald se avermelharam e as sardas ganharam destaque no rosto subitamente pálido.

– Você acredita nisso, Harry? Que chegaríamos tão longe no concurso... É Hogwarts e... Somos só uma banda de quintal e... Estamos nas quartas de final!

O moreno sorriu.

– Sei como se sente. Também é difícil pra eu explicar. Só parece um sonho tornando-se realidade.

– Não parece. É.

Harry riu mais alto da forma como Ronald disse aquilo. Como se estivesse olhando um bicho papão, pois arregalou os olhos.

– É. É um sonho se tornando realidade. E prepare-se para a grande final.

– Você acha que a gente consegue, Harry? A Cho é boa. Muito boa. Concordo que Malfoy tem uma técnica perfeita, mas a música não é apenas técnica. A música é paixão, tem que ter um pouco de você.

– Ron... Mione está fazendo um bom trabalho, hein? – Harry riu da expressão sem jeito que o ruivo fez. Aquele discurso tinha muito mais de Hermione do que de Ronald.

– Hn. Ela fala nisso o tempo todo. Mione diz que está feliz por termos ido tão longe. E eu... Bem... É a chance de ir pra final. Já que estamos aqui por que não sonhar um pouco mais e torcer pela final? Nós... Na grande final de Hogwarts...

O moreno levantou-se e começou a trocar o pijama. Foi imitado pelo amigo.

– Draco me pediu que confiasse. Que aconteceram algumas coisas... Não sei. Vou deixar rolar.

– Se você confia na doninha, eu também confio.

– Doninha...?

Weasley pareceu levemente sem jeito. Não pretendia ofender o "enrosco" de seu amigo, mas a palavra escapara antes que se desse conta.

– É... Doninha albina pra piorar.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e riu alto. A comparação era perfeita.

**HPDM**

Os dois encontraram-se com Hermione e foram tomar café juntos. A garota tinha um grande exemplar em suas mãos que parecia muito pesado. _Hogwarts, uma história._

– Estou tentando ler isso, amigos, mas não consigo. Céus... Que ansiedade.

Ron aproximou-se dela e passou o braço por seus ombros. Ela pareceu tão pequena perto do ruivo desengonçado. Eram um belo casal. Harry desejou poder ficar assim com Malfoy também. Provavelmente não conseguiria, fosse pela personalidade não tão dócil do vocalista, fosse pelo olhar de reprovação da sociedade...

Talvez fosse cedo demais para se preocupar com essas coisas. Um passo de cada vez. E agora tinham algo fantástico pela frente: enfrentar uma antiga companheira, ex-integrante da própria banda e garantir uma vaga na final.

Quase terminavam o café quando Draco entrou e atravessou o salão comunal de Gryffindor como um pequeno príncipe caminhando por seu reino.

– Ainda estão comendo? Andem logo que quero ver a apresentação agora pela manhã. Nosso futuro rival vai sair dessa disputa.

– Bom dia pra você também, Malfoy – Ron rosnou apenas para enfatizar a falta de educação do vocalista. Foi ignorado.

– Está bem confiante.

Harry afirmou antes de virar o resto do suco de laranjas num único gole.

– Claro. Quero passar pela sua namoradinha como se ela fosse uma barata.

– E o que diz das bandas?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou a atenção para Hermione que mordia uma bolacha. Considerou ignorá-la, porém venceu a vontade de mostrar o quanto sabia do assunto.

– A Ambição, uma banda que tem grande chance de ir pra final. Na verdade eu apostaria meu carro que eles serão nossos rivais na final. E West Sky. Acredite, Granger, temos aí um grande baixista e um vocalista, hum, bom. Mas o guitarrista e o baterista são medíocres. Chegaram longe por que conseguiram evitar as bandas boas. Acontece às vezes.

A garota relevou o tom arrogante e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, cada vez mais fascinada com aquele universo tão singular. Talvez um dia conhecesse tanto quanto Malfoy.

– E a sua namoradinha? – o baterista perguntou.

Todos olharam para Harry Potter. O moreno sorriu como quem não quer nada, encarando Draco fixamente.

– Quem? – Malfoy pareceu realmente confuso.

– Aquela morena com bochechas grandes.

– Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? – um esgar de pouco caso distorceu as feições suaves – Ela não é minha _namoradinha_. Fala sério, Potter.

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas incomodado com a pseudo discussão de ex-relacionamentos. Hermione segurou uma risada. Estava feliz. Fazia tempo que Harry não tinha aquele brilho nos olhos.

– E que música vai ser pra Wiz hoje? – ela indagou uma dúvida que era de todos.

– Uma boa o bastante – Draco sorriu convencido. Apenas vencer já não era mais o suficiente. Tinha que mostrar para aquela garota oriental quem ditava as regras. E, depois de ser liberado por sua mãe, as cartas estavam todas em sua mão.

Quando Malfoy informou o nome da música as reações foram bem diferentes. Harry sorriu compartilhando a certeza que ganhariam, Hermione não acreditou que Draco desse conta. Ronald também pareceu meio incerto d vitória.

Era uma jogada arriscada simplesmente confiar tanto.

**HPDM**

O clima nos bastidores era uma mistura confusa de tensão e ansiedade. Staffs das quatro casas andavam em todas as direções acertando os últimos detalhes, ajudando a organizar tudo, reunindo os jurados.

A partir daquela competição as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes. As bandas classificadas nas quartas de final teriam que passar pela avaliação dos quatro juizes de Hogwarts. Snape por Slytherin, Flitwickpor Ravenclaw, Sprout por Hufflepuff e MacGonagal por Gryffindor.

A média das quatro notas indicaria os vencedores que disputariam as semi-finais e a grande final.

A banda A Ambição estava terminando sua apresentação quando Harry e os outros chegaram. Isso deixou Draco muito mal humorado. Mas o humor do loiro melhorou quando ouviram comentários a respeito da lotação do ginásio.

O número de pessoas na platéia crescia a cada apresentação. Malfoy sabia que os ingressos para a final haviam se esgotado. Seria lotação máxima da casa.

– Vocês em meia hora – um staff de roupas vermelhas alertou, enquanto atravessava o backstage com uma guitarra na mão. As cordas estavam arrebentadas.

– Nervosos, caras? – Ron, meio pálido, tentou sorrir.

– Muito – Hermione concordou.

– Não deveriam – Draco soou impaciente. Os olhos cinzentos percorriam todo o local, como se procurasse alguém.

Havia menos músicos agora, do que antes. Logicamente as bandas desclassificadas iam perdendo o passe livre e indo embora, tendo que desistir do sonho de ser vitorioso, pelo menos naquela edição do Concurso Musical. E a tendência era diminuir ainda mais. Aquela percepção fazia os três inexperientes ficarem nervosos.

Cada passo dado era um passo dado rumo à vitória. Estavam tão perto...

– Engraçado – Malfoy resmungou num tom arrastado – Não vejo aquela sua namoradinha em... Ah, está ali.

Apontou Chang caminhando ao lado de um rapaz muito bonito, alto e esguio sem ser magro. Era um dos integrantes da banda atual da chinesa. Ela continuou caminhando ao lado dele. Evidentemente estava chegando para se encontrar com os outros membros. Logo seria a vez deles se enfrentarem no palco.

Ron fez um bico e levou uma cotovelada da namorada. O clima ficou tenso.

Quando Harry pensou em bancar o relações públicas, Malfoy sorriu torto e deixou sua voz arrastada e arrogante se elevar um pouco entre o burburinho do backstage.

– Última chance de desistir e sair dessa com honra.

O tom esnobe só aumentou a tensão. Mas foi Cedric quem respondeu a provocação.

– Confio na vocalista da minha banda.

A voz saiu serena, como se ele não quisesse irritar uma criança. E veio acompanhada por um sorriso.

– Hunf – Draco deu de ombros – Eu avisei.

Um staff se destacou entre os demais, vinha com uma prancheta na mão.

– Wiz. Dez minutos para afinar os instrumentos – e seguiu o seu caminho.

– Boa sorte, Cho – Hermione desejou e puxou o namorado emburrado pelo braço. Ron a seguiu de má vontade.

– Boa sorte – a chinesa desejou de volta. Recebeu um aceno de Harry e completo desprezo por parte de Draco.

Cada um dos quatro tomou sua posição ao palco. Harry, com as baquetas começou a se aquecer. Hermione colocou o contra-baixo, permitindo que os dedos ágeis testassem as cordas. Ron fez o mesmo, logo identificando qual precisava ser apertada um pouco mais ou afrouxada. Draco parou em frente ao microfone, ajustou a altura. Passou a língua pelos lábios e tentou limpar a mente de qualquer coisa que não fosse a apresentação que se daria em minutos.

– Eu ia deixar isso pra final, – Draco falou baixo, apenas para os companheiros de banda ouvir – mas sua namoradinha conseguiu me irritar.

– Manda bala, Draco – Harry girou uma baqueta na mão, a emoção começando a substituir o nervosismo.

Um staff surgiu pela lateral do palco e avisou que estava na hora. Dois segundos depois as cortinas começaram a correr.

A Wiz encarou a multidão que dominava o estádio. Uma massa de pessoas que aguardava ansiosamente pelo desempenho da banda. A esquerda do palco os juízes, quatro pessoas totalmente diferentes, uma missão inquestionavelmente igual. Avaliar e decidir qual banda sairia vitoriosa daquela contenda.

Draco virou o rosto aos companheiros e suspirou.

Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam e trocaram um sinal.

O show ia começar.

Continua...

N/A: Acho que passei a impressão errada no último capítulo. O beijo que o Harry e o Draco trocaram não era bem o indicio de uma confusão com o pai dele ou com a imprensa. Eles ainda não são famosos o bastante para isso. E a relação com o pai não é o foco de I can see(...), eu só queria mostrar que o Harry está disposto a tudo e o Draco, apesar de fazer manha, acaba se deixando levar.

Ah, sim, todas as musicas que eu uso na fic são encontradas no youtube, caso alguém queira escutar como elas são. As flashback, em especial, são minhas preferidas. Meus pais curtem música antiga pra caramba, e me contagiaram com essa paixão. Eu tento fazer uma homenagem nas minhas fanfics.

Agradeço também todos os reviews e o carinho. Ainda não respondia por que, na verdade, eu não tenho PC nem acesso a Internet, rsrs, acabo dependendo da boa vontade dos amigos.

Mas assim vai se levando.

Obrigado a todos!


	13. Capítulo 12

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 12-**

* * *

Ron fechou os olhos e respirou fundo duas vezes. Só então permitiu que seus dedos se movessem calmamente pelas cordas da guitarra formando uma suave melodia. Hermione aguardou o momento certo e entrou dedilhando o contra-baixo, cada nota ecoando sistematicamente junto com as de Ron, numa harmonia tão perfeita que pareciam ter ensaiado a melodia milhares de vezes. Harry bateu o pé no pedal apenas marcando o ritmo, pois a bateria não tinha um papel fundamental naquela música. Na verdade o mais importante seria a voz que a executaria.

Draco engoliu saliva e sorriu. Cantaria dando o seu melhor. Podia sentir cada fibra de seu corpo reagindo à música. Cantar o libertava, cantar dava uma razão a sua vida. Ele nascera para cantar, vivia para cantar.

Era hora de mostrar a todos do que era capaz. Pegou a deixa e começou de forma suave e profunda.

**Ben, the two of us need look no more  
**_Ben, nós dois não precisamos mais procurar_

**We both found what we were looking for  
**_Nós dois achamos o que estávamos procurando_

**With a friend to call my own  
**_Com um amigo pra chamar de meu_

**I'll never be alone  
**_Eu nunca estarei sozinho_

Draco soava de uma forma tão suave, mas havia uma força tão inquestionável que arrepiou Harry. Ron abriu os olhos, como se fosse convidado a ver, mais que ouvir, o loiro cantando. Hermione inclinou a cabeça de leve, os olhos fixos nas costas do vocalista, os dedos tirando notas mais graves do contra-baixo que soavam como o seu próprio coração.

**And you, my friend, will see  
**_E você, meu amigo, verá_

**You've got a friend in me  
**_Você tem um amigo em mim_

O loiro fez uma breve pausa antes de repetir. Toda a postura corporal dele estava mudada, mas não era possível dizer como. De repente o loiro era o dono daquele palco, simplesmente parado ali, como um rei mirando seus súditos.

**You've got a friend in me  
**_Você tem um amigo em mim_

A voz morreu suavemente. A guitarra de Ron dominou a cena por alguns segundos, antes que Draco continuasse, as palavras nascendo de seus lábios, tão macias e afinadas, que calavam fundo no coração dos ouvintes. Havia uma crescente expectativa em cima daquele desempenho.

**Ben, you're always running here and there  
**_Ben, você estava sempre correndo aqui e ali_

**Here and there**

_Aqui e ali_

**You feel you're not wanted anywhere, anywhere  
**_Você sente como se não fosse querido em lugar nenhum, lugar nenhum_

Nesse ponto Draco respirou fundo rapidamente. A voz se elevou sem esforço algum, pelo contrário.

A platéia teve a impressão que a música não saia da garganta daquele garoto de aparência frágil e aristocrática. Cada palavra soava como nascida diretamente de sua alma, transpunha o espaço do palco e alcançava o coração de cada um ali presente. Palavras suaves embaladas em seda a acariciar a audição.

A linda voz aumentou um tom gradativa e naturalmente.

**If you ever look behind**

_Se algum dia você olhar para trás_

**And don't like what you find**

_E não gostar do que você achar  
_  
**There's something you should know**

_Há algo que você deveria saber  
_  
**You've got a place to go**

_Você tem um lugar para ir  
_

Calmamente o tom de voz voltou ao nível normal, quando o loiro repetiu a última frase.

**You've got a place to go**

_Você tem um lugar para ir_

Ron diminuiu um pouco o ritmo da canção, para acompanhar a estabilizada que Draco dera a canção. O vocalista não deixava nada a desejar a Michael Jackson. O tom era similarmente macio e juvenil, mas não chegava a ser infantil. E era tão igualmente harmonioso...

A platéia, ávida, temia mesmo piscar e perder um segundo daquela apresentação. Cada uma daquelas pessoas sentia como se um anjo estivesse cantando. Um momento que nunca se repetiria na história.

Tentando controlar a emoção e lembrar-se das aulas de técnica, pois, por mais que Draco colocasse tudo de si na canção ainda estavam em uma competição séria. O menor erro e colocaria tudo a perder.

Acalmando as batidas galopantes do coração, não conseguiu evitar virar o rosto de leve, em direção ao resto da banda, mirando-os de vislumbre, antes de prosseguir no tempo certo, quando a guitarra de Ron voltou a ditar um avanço mais acelerado.

**I used to say "I" and "me"**

_Eu costumava dizer "eu" e "eu"_

**Now it's "us", now it's "we"**

_Agora é "nós", agora é "nós"_

Voltou a posição normal e encarou a platéia ansiosa. O sorriso mínimo que distorceu seus lábios finos ganhou os telões e fez a parte feminina da platéia suspirar de encanto. Malfoy sabia usar tudo a seu favor, não apenas a voz.

Essa certeza lhe deu mais segurança na hora de repetir o pequeno verso.

Harry, na bateria, precisava fazer pouco. Estava orgulhoso e satisfeito de ter confiado em Draco totalmente. E o momento em que o vocalista se voltara para cantar-lhe aquele pedaço específico da música compreendeu perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer. Era a resposta ao pedido que fizera na noite anterior.

Pedira de forma inusitada. Malfoy respondia de forma ainda mais surpreendente.

Não estavam mais sozinhos. Agora tinham um ao outro, alguém em quem se apoiar.

E, quando Draco repetiu os versos com tanta emoção nas palavras, Harry teve certeza que a longa busca chegara ao fim. Encontrara algo que dava sentido a toda caminhada. Talvez, sendo ainda mais atrevido, ousava dizer que encontrara o amor...

**I used to say "I" and "me"**

_Eu costumava dizer "eu" e "eu"_

**Now it's "us", now it's "we"**

_Agora é "nós", agora é "nós"_

A canção se aproximava do final. E Draco sabia, ele tinha certeza, estava se saindo magnificamente. Ele agia como se tivesse feito aquilo por séculos, ou milênios. Como se toda a ancestralidade da família Malfoy com a música se concentrasse nele, e ganhasse vida através de seus lábios. Alguém que nascera para cantar.

A partida estava ganha.

**Ben, most people would turn you away**  
_Ben, a maioria das pessoas mandaria você embora_

**I don't listen to a word they say**  
_Eu não escuto uma palavra do que eles dizem_

A última parte da curta melodia chegava. Nesse ponto o líder da banda teve uma intuição. Afastou as baquetas da bateria e tirou o pé do pedal, parando de marcar o compasso. Hermione e Ronald estavam tão acostumados com o baterista, depois de anos treinando, que automaticamente pararam de dedilhar os instrumentos, permitindo que as notas morressem aos poucos.

Os três cravaram os olhos nas costas do vocalista, entregando a cena todinha para ele.

Draco Malfoy sorriu de lado, pouco se importando que o gesto esnobe fosse exibido nos telões e ganhasse o mundo. Então lentamente fechou os olhos e ergueu um pouquinho o queixo, como se pra sentir algo ainda mais profundamente. A sintonia que tinha com a música.

E sua voz dominou naquela improvisada capela, o som profundo ainda mais ampliado pelo microfone. Era poderoso. Era calmo. Era único e inigualável.

Pelos próximos segundos seria apenas a voz daquele anjo em sintonia com o coração das pessoas. E todos, sem exceção, abriram a alma para acolher tamanha oferenda.

**They don't see you as I do**

_Eles não vêem você como eu vejo_

**I wish they would try to**

_Eu gostaria que eles tentassem_

**I'm sure they'd think again**

_Tenho certeza de que eles pensariam novamente_

**If they had a friend like Ben**

_Se eles tivessem um amigo como o Ben_

**A friend... like Ben...  
**_Um amigo... como o Ben..._

**Like Ben...**

_Como o Ben..._

A voz foi diminuindo aos poucos, até que apenas o silêncio restasse. Silêncio incrédulo, pelo término de algo _mágico_, algo puro e impossível de ser descrito. Como se a magia mais elementar os tivesse abençoado. Ou como se o próprio tempo estivesse em suspensão, em protesto pela canção ter chegado ao fim.

Dois segundos depois a multidão explodiu num turbilhão de palmas e vivas, e pedidos de bis.

Draco inclinou a cabeça de leve e agradeceu, virou-se para sair do palco e quase trombou com Harry Potter, que saíra da bateria e viera cumprimentá-lo. E foi uma saudação pouco típica, pois ele o tomou nos barcos e apertou.

– Parabéns – a palavrinha exalava felicidade. Fosse qual fosse o resultado daquela competição, nada diminuiria sua emoção e gratidão.

E satisfação por saber que o loiro se doara daquela forma, como se estivesse livre daquela tal promessa.

Ron aproximou-se de Hermione e coçou os cabelos ruivos, feliz, porém um tanto sem jeito por ter duvidado da capacidade artística do vocalista da Wiz. Depois daquela, estavam quase com a vitória garantida.

Vendo que as palmas estavam longe de terminar, um staff com roupas amarelas (evidentemente de Hufflepuff) acenou desesperado para que a Wiz deixasse o palco ou atrasariam a competição.

Animadíssimo, Harry puxou o loiro pela mão, depois de arremessar as baquetas para o mesmo staff de amarelo. Ron e Hermione tiraram os instrumentos e os apoiaram na parede do fundo.

Sob uma salva de palmas ainda impressionante a Wiz saiu do palco enquanto as cortinas se fechavam.

– Draco isso foi magnífico! – o líder da banda finalmente deu vazão ao que sentia, na segurança do backstage. A adrenalina corria forte pelas veias.

– Parabéns, Malfoy – Ronald teve que dar o braço a torcer.

– Foi impressionante. Ótima música, ótima atuação. Vocês viram os juízes? MacGonagall pareceu mesmo tocada. E Sprout também. Juro que ela secou uma lágrima! Oh, estou empolgada!

– Vamos comemorar! – Harry agitou-se. Então sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso – Ah, só um minuto pessoal. Alô, padrinho! O senhor viu isso...?

E o líder da Wiz foi se afastando, para poder conversar melhor enquanto a próxima banda se preparava para a apresentação.

Tranquilamente Draco Malfoy recostou-se na parede, na porta que dava acesso do bacsktage ao palco, de onde podia ficar sem correr o risco de ser visto pela platéia, quando as cortinas se abrissem. Hermione e Ron se aproximaram, querendo saber o que o vocalista desejava ver. Daquele ponto assistiram Victor Krum entrar acessorado por um staff de amarelo e tomar um lugar ao palco, com expressão fechada impossível de ser desvendada.

O próximo a entrar foi Cedric. O rapaz também tomou seu lugar, parecendo um tanto preocupado. Por último chegou Cho. A garota parecia uma pilha de nervos, retorcia as mãos de forma tensa.

Assim que pôs os pés no palco notou Draco Malfoy apoiado displicente, ávido por assistir a apresentação da banda rival. O loiro sorriu torto, de forma confiante. Esnobe na verdade.

Chang desviou os olhos e foi posicionar-se atrás do microfone, tratando de ajustá-lo a sua altura.

– Vai ser um massacre.

Hermione olhou rápido para ele, antes de voltar a observar a ex-companheira. Massacre seria pouco. Cho era boa, mesmo. Mas perto do talento que Malfoy demonstrara, a chinesa pareceria uma cantora de banheiro.

– Vamos encontrar Harry. Depois que sair o resultado até eu vou querer beber um pouco.

E a baixista deu meia volta. Não queria ver Cho tão humilhada, por mais sacana que tivesse sido a atitude da garota.

– Boa sorte pra eles – Ron desejou com pouca sinceridade. Não perdoava a traição da vocalista tão fácil quanto Hermione. Se bem que o ato vil de Chang rendera um substituto muito melhor pra Wiz.

Draco soltou ar pelo nariz e virou as costas.

– Com certeza eles vão precisar de sorte, Weasley. Ou de um _milagre_.

Conforme desciam as escadas e os sons da canção preenchiam o local, Malfoy riu baixinho, de forma arrogante. _My heart Will GO on._ Uma música até que bonita, mas previsível, sem elemento nenhum que desse pontos extras pra banda de Cedric.

Quando a voz trêmula de Cho começou a cantar Draco meneou a cabeça. Nem sorte, nem milagre, não daquela vez. Não haveria comiseração para seus rivais.

A Wiz seria vitoriosa, teve certeza. E Cho Chang, esmagada feito uma barata, teria que deixar Hogwarts.

– Nem hoje, nem nunca, garota.

E que jamais entrasse no caminho de Malfoy outra vez, pois ele não hesitaria em estraçalhá-la sem piedade.

Continua...

Mais um capítulo! Pelos meus cálculos faltam apenas dois e a fic termina. O fim está próximo!

Obrigado a todos que tem comentado. Os reviews estão salvos no meu e-mail esperando um minuto de trégua para responde-los de forma adequada.

Bem, sobre a música de hoje, não importa o que digam. Michael foi e sempre será o rei do pop pra mim. O cara era o gênio, uma mente privilegiada e uma voz que não dá pra explicar, só pra sentir.

Tem várias versões de Ben no Youtube, mas recomendo que procurem usando junto a tag "Jackson Five". É um vídeo que o M.J. era adolescente ainda. Foi nesse que me inspirei.


	14. Capítulo 13

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 13-**

* * *

Embalados pelo desempenho ruim de Cho, Draco, Ron e Hermione desceram do palco e aguardaram no pátio atrás do palco até que Harry encerrou a ligação e veio falar com eles.

– Meu padrinho está eufórico. Chamou a todos nós para comemorar por que tem certeza que vamos ganhar.

– Dispenso – Draco deu de ombros. Já fora desagradável o bastante na outra noite. Não precisava repetir a dose.

– Ah, dá uma chance pro Sirius – Harry sorriu – Ele não é fácil de se conquistar, mas acho que gostou de você.

– Podíamos esperar o anúncio do resultado no Salão Comunal.

– Que anúncio? Tenho certeza que ganhamos – o tom de Malfoy não podia ser mais esnobe – Mas se fazem tanta questão de...

– Ei, Draco!

A voz de Parkinson cortou a frase do loiro. Ela não vinha sozinha, estava com os dois gorilas que faziam parte da Death Eaters: Crabble e Goyle.

– Pansy... O que foi?

– Eu... Quero falar com você.

O loiro enfiou as mãos no bolso e acenou para Harry.

– Vão na frente, alcanço vocês depois.

O líder da banda não gostou muito, mas obedeceu. Avançou alguns passos sendo seguindo por Ronald e Hermione. Só então Malfoy virou-se para a ex-parceira de banda.

– O que quer?

– Seu pai. Ele pediu que o levássemos até ele.

– Pediu? – Draco debochou – Lucius nunca pede nada.

Crabble deu um passo a frente.

– Então sabe que tem que vir com a gente.

Draco o ignorou. Firmou os olhos cinzentos na garota.

– O que ele quer? Estou muito ocupado.

Pansy retorceu as mãos nervosamente.

– Não torne isso mais difícil, Draco. Eu...

– Eu sei como se sente, Pansy – Draco falou ríspido – Já estive no seu lugar. As coisas podem parecer complicadas. Mas... Eu dei um jeito e não pretendo voltar.

Pensava no rompimento repentino com a banda do qual fizera parte, no caminho difícil tendo que se apresentar em pubs de segunda categoria para que seu pai o deixasse em paz graças a promessa de nunca mostrar seu real talento.

Por um tempo acreditara que não teria outra vida, mesmo ao se apresentar em Hogwarts, suas asas estavam presas. Nunca poderia alçar vôos mais altos.

Até que sua mãe o livrara dos grilhões. O livrara das amarras.

– Draco...

– As portas estavam todas fechadas – Draco deu de ombros – Então abri uma janela.

Se referiu a Wiz e a forma como tudo se desenrolara de forma pouco convencional. Mas ali estava ele, prestes a vencer as quartas de final e chegar até as semifinais, algo que julgara impossível.

Impossível até sua mãe o liberar da promessa feita.

– É melhor vir logo – Goyle se impacientou. O tom rouco fez Malfoy engolir em seco. Aquele cara não era bom apenas com um instrumento musical... Seus punhos podiam fazer um belo estrago, como tantas vezes presenciara.

– Ele já tem um compromisso – a voz irritada de Harry chamou a atenção dos quatro. Ele voltara, junto de Ron. Hermione esperava um pouco mais a frente, parecendo bem preocupada.

– Aff... – Crabble resmungou enquanto erguia as duas mangas da blusa de frio. Ficou evidente que as coisas não iam acabar muito bem quando Goyle o imitou. Mas nem Harry nem Ron pareceram assustados. Os dois, tampouco, eram de fugir com medo de algo.

– Parem – Pansy soou seca – Deixem isso pra outra hora. Draco... Nós queremos fazer tudo do jeito certo...

– Não existe "jeito certo" na situação em que estão. Música é muito mais do que isso, Pansy. Precisa compreender o ponto.

A garota retorceu as mãos antes de dar meia volta e ser seguida pelos dois outros integrantes de sua banda. Goyle fez questão de bater com o ombro contra Potter, "sem querer".

A preocupação de Parkison era ter que explicar ao senhor Malfoy por que falhara em levar o filho para uma conversa. E não seria nada legal chegar até ele de mãos abanando.

Enquanto os três fugiam, Harry aproximou-se de Draco e tocou-lhe o braço.

– Você está bem?

– Sim. Estou ótimo. E podia cuidar de tudo sozinho.

– Claro que podia, Malfoy – Ron fez uma careta – Mas não voltamos por seu "encanto". Voltamos por que nenhum capanga idiota vai tirar nosso vocalista da competição.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma incrédula.

– Está bem, Weasel.

– Vamos para o salão comunal. Fique perto – Harry soou autoritário, fazendo Draco rir baixinho.

– Salão Comunal? Seria ótimo uma bebida agora – Malfoy resmungou. Os outros concordaram com ele.

– Posso falar com Sirius. Aposto que ele adoraria sair o quanto antes pra comemorarmos.

– Mas e o resultado, Harry? – Ron indagou – Não vamos esperar?

Draco rolou os olhos diante de tanta teimosia. Ou era insegurança demais ou apenas ignorância. Não havia a menor chance de perder praquela garota insuportável.

– Oras, Ron – Hermione interferiu mediadora – daremos um crédito ao desempenho da Wiz, está bem? Nós fizemos uma apresentação praticamente perfeita.

O ruivo teve que concordar com aquela afirmação.

– Em meia hora na portaria Gryffindor, combinado? – a pergunta de Harry foi dirigida a Malfoy que apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou – Seja cuidadoso. Você tem meu número.

Malfoy não respondeu as recomendações de cuidado.

HPDM

Quase uma hora depois Draco apareceu para se encontrar com os outros. Mas os três já imaginavam algo do tipo, pelo pouco tempo que conheciam o garoto. Fato que não impedira Weasley de resmungar coisas como "filhinho de papai folgado" e similares.

Apesar da demora Harry tinha que dar o braço a torcer: Draco usara o tempo pra se arrumar e caprichara no visual. O Slytherin aproximou-se dos companheiros de banda e antes de qualquer cumprimento Potter tocou-lhe o queixo e depositou um beijo rápido, algo que queria fazer desde que desceram do palco, arrancando uma careta de Ron e um sorriso enviesado de Hermione.

– Vamos logo. Meu padrinho deve estar impaciente – Harry disse, entrelaçando seus dedos no de Draco e o puxando junto a si.

Conforme combinado Sirius e Lupin já esperavam do lado de fora da portaria. A empolgação de Black era mais que perceptível: era contagiante. Assim como Malfoy já acreditava que a vitória de mais aquela fase estava nas mãos da Wiz.

– E vocês vão explodir o hanking de estrelas – Lupin completou depois de cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

– Harry passou a nossa frente depois da apresentação com a música do Pet Shop Boys. Eu empatei com Malfoy e Ron ganhou um pouco menos.

– Eu errei algumas notas, confesso.

– Mas depois de Ben, Malfoy vai nos fazer comer poeira! – e Hermione não parecia nem um pouco chateada com a possibilidade.

– Vamos logo – Sirius reclamou.

Como eram seis pessoas no total a solução foi se dividir em dois grupos. Sirius, Lupin e Ronald seguiram no carro do padrinho de Harry. Os outros três embarcaram no Omega de Draco, com o moreno na direção.

O vocalista, sentado no lugar do carona, não hesitou em abrir o laptop mal travou o cinto.

– Nossos próximos rivais não são tão ruins assim. O ponto fraco deles é a bateria. Eles já competiram na última edição de Hogwarts e chegaram até as semifinais. E vão perder pra nós dessa vez.

– Está muito confiante, como sempre alias – Harry gracejou sem tirar os olhos da rua pra não perder seu padrinho de vista.

– Sua amiga pode nos enfrentar na final...

Draco abafou uma risada. Ao responder a quase provocação de Granger mantinha os olhos fixos na tela do PC portátil.

– Não me faça rir. Pansy, com aquela voz de gralha, nunca vai passar a Ambição. Eles serão nossos adversários na final.

– "Ambição"? – Harry diminuiu a velocidade ao chegar num semáforo fechado – Nunca ouvi falar deles antes de Hogwarts.

– Hum... É uma banda perigosa – Draco soou sério – Tem membros que passaram por Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Dois concursos musicais que eu respeito.

– O que mais pode nos dizer dessa banda?

O óbvio interesse de Hermione mexeu com os brios de Draco, que não ia perder a chance de se mostrar e exibir como conhecia daquele universo quase mágico.

– Ambição. Banda formada exclusivamente por Puro-Sangues. Eles têm vocal duplo e trabalham com isso muito bem. Rosisky é um dos vocais, além de tocar violão e piano. Claubia é a guitarrista solo, Andryu é o baixista. Meu pai chegou a tentar contratá-lo para fazer parte da The Dementors, mas ele não aceitou. Leverküsen na bateria e, acredite Potter, o cara é bom. O último é Pirllo, vocalista e guitarrista base.

– Eles chegaram a usar o piano em alguma apresentação? Pode ser um trunfo.

– Claro que usaram, Granger. Você não usaria? – Draco digitou algo no PC, quando a tela mudou de exibição respirou fundo – Pelo visto Rosisky, o líder da banda, não segue um padrão perceptível. A banda tocou _Angel_, do Shaggy; _Scar Tissue_ do Red Hot... Ah... Vieram com _In the End_ e _Numb_ do Linkin Park no piano. Aí que surpreenderam.

– Essas do Linkin Park exigem bastante do vocal.

– Vocais – Draco corrigiu Harry – Rosisky e Pirllo tem um bom entrosamento. Não faço idéia do que esperar deles na final. Pode ser qualquer coisa...

– Mas estaremos preparados – o moreno gracejou.

Malfoy sorriu de lado, internamente concordando com o que fora dito.

HPDM

A noite não estava tão ruim assim. O restaurante era discreto e aconchegante, o atendimento rápido e a comida uma delícia!

Quando queria Sirius podia ser agradável e bem humorado. E o homem estava bem feliz pela banda do qual seu afilhado era líder estar chegando tão longe em Hogwarts, quase traçando os passos da sua antiga banda.

Lupin estava relaxado, por que notara a boa vontade do namorado. Mesmo quando passaram pelo momento mais tenso da noite, quando Harry fizera um carinho no rosto de Draco, deixando bem claro que os dois estavam desenvolvendo algo mais intimo que companheiros de banda.

Diante da cena Sirius torcera o nariz, mas evitara qualquer comentário desagradável, afinal era uma noite de comemorações. Não queria ser o espírito de porco que acabaria com a festa de todos.

Não com aqueles garotos a dois pequenos passos de vencer a maior competição internacional de musica do mundo.

Foi ao servirem a sobremesa que o celular de Malfoy tocou. Ao perceber que era Severus Snape atendeu rapidamente.

– O que houve? – assim que perguntou silenciou apenas escutando. A um determinado ponto ficou extremamente pálido chamando a atenção dos outros integrantes da mesa – Tem... Tem certeza, Severus? E a programação? Entendi... Está bem. Obrigado.

Desligou o aparelho e o guardou no bolso. Em seguida levou uma das mãos à nuca e massageou. Parecia refletir sobre o que escutara. Harry e os demais ficaram em silêncio aguardando que ele resolvesse compartilhar.

– Os resultados saíram: estamos na semi final – mas antes que alguém tivesse chance de comemorar continuou – Pansy assinou o termo de desistência do concurso. The Dementors está fora da competição.

A afirmação simplista pegou os outros de surpresa. Mas a Draco nem surpreendera tanto. Pansy era assim mesmo, quando algo a assustava ela dava no pé. Antes se escondia atrás de Malfoy, mas com o loiro em outra banda ela tinha que ficar na linha de frente. Coragem não era um ponto forte de Slytherins.

– Isso classifica a Ambição automaticamente – Hermione concluiu.

– Não apenas eles. Nós também.

– Mas a semi-final – Ronald ficou confuso. Foi cortado por Malfoy de forma impaciente.

– A banda que enfrentaríamos foi pega usando as Imperdoáveis. Cruciatus. O guitarrista base teve que ser levado às pressas para um hospital. Dumbledore é muito rigoroso quanto a isso. Uso de drogas é desclassificação imediata.

– Então! – Ron exclamara a palavrinha sentindo o rosto esquentar até as orelhas.

– Então...

Draco olhou do ruivo para Harry e suspirou.

– Então estamos na final. – era a noticia mais esperada. Só não gostaram que viesse acompanhada de outras não tão boas assim, como o envolvimento com drogas por parte de uma das bandas – A competição acontecerá normalmente depois de amanhã. Teremos um dia pra treinar e pensar num trunfo.

Um dia inteiro para pensar e manter a mente longe dos problemas. Draco ficava feliz que Pansy aceitara seu conselho, desistira de ter medo das portas fechadas e abriria sua própria "janela". Por outro lado... Se as Imperdoáveis circulavam por Hogwarts aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: seu pai estava mais ativo do que nunca. E conseguira um jeito de continuar distribuindo as drogas.

Continua...

Passando rápido pra atualizar.


	15. Capítulo 14

**I Can See Clearly Now**

* * *

**-CaP 14-**

* * *

Depois de voltar do restaurante Harry e Draco se despediram e foram para seus respectivos dormitórios. Estavam bem com as estrelas e não queriam dar motivos para perderem suas respectivas e preciosas conquistas.

A despedida veio seguida com um beijo menos inocente que um roçar de bocas. Harry exigiu que Draco entreabrisse os lábios e correspondesse com entusiasmo ao contato. E o loiro não foi nem um pouco tímido...

No outro dia, muito cedo, a Wiz se reuniu no salão comunal Gryffindor. Draco tomou café com eles, não sem antes trocar mais um beijo com Harry. O ato se tornava comum e nem Ronald se dava ao trabalho de perder tempo com caretas.

- Idéias pra música? – Hermione perguntou antes de tomar um gole do suco.

- Sempre – o tom arrastado e esnobe de Malfoy fez Weasley rolar os olhos e Harry sorrir.

- Qual? – o baterista e líder da banda questionou.

- Já vai saber – Draco soou misterioso.

Por alguns segundos os quatro ficaram quietos. Até Harry questionar algo que o incomodava há algum tempo.

- O que vai fazer depois do concurso? Vai continuar com a Wiz...?

A pergunta foi feita com Harry observando atentamente a expressão indiferente de Draco. Evidentemente não permitiria que o loiro saísse de sua vida. Estavam começando algo, gostava dele. Muito. O queria por perto e assim o manteria o quanto pudesse.

Mas a banda era outro assunto. Não podia obrigá-lo a fazer parte de uma banda. Não se a vontade dele fosse seguir carreira solo, talvez.

Hermione e Ronald se entreolharam antes de fixar os olhos em Draco. A resposta do loiro influenciaria na vida de todos, não apenas dele e de Harry.

Caso Malfoy decidisse abandoná-los ao fim da competição teriam que encontrar outro vocalista para que a Wiz continuasse suas atividades. Embora duvidassem encontrar alguém como o loiro.

Malfoy sentiu o peso daqueles três olhares, cheios de cobrança, e simplesmente ignorou.

HPDM

O dia passou tão depressa que os quatro mal perceberam. Apesar de tudo Ronald era o mais entusiasmado com a apresentação próxima. Não que Harry e Hermione estivessem menos empolgados, porém o ruivo mal podia se conter.

- Meu padrinho ligou umas cinco vezes – Harry soou inconformado. Estava sozinho com Draco. Já era noite e eles se despediam.

- Seu amigo Weasel nem vai dormir essa noite.

- Ele não é o único...

Harry gracejou puxando o loiro para seus braços.

- Nervosinho, Potty?

- Claro. Você não está? Esperei por isso praticamente a minha vida toda. Ainda não acredito que estamos na final. Qual a chance de vencermos?

- Altas. Se chegamos aqui pouco impede que vençamos.

O baterista intensificou o abraço.

- Não quero pressioná-lo. Mas pensou no que fazer depois que tudo isso acabar?

Malfoy moveu-se desconfortável.

- Eu...

- Espere! Não diga nada agora. Nos dê a resposta amanhã, está bem? – o moreno cortou a frase do companheiro – Mas decida o que decidir quero que saiba de uma coisa: só fomos tão longe por que você estava com a gente. Nada poderia pagar estar aqui, na final.

- Oh... – Draco fingiu-se ofendido - Então seu interesse em mim é justificado por meu talento e nada mais?

O líder da banda riu do exagero.

- Não. Eu gosto dos seus olhos cinzentos, do tom de seu cabelo, do seu queixo pontudo...

- Ei!

- Também gosto esse gênio e do seu humor sarcástico...

- Então não é apenas o meu talento inigualável que o atrai...?

Nesse ponto Harry inclinou-se e depositou um beijo na curva do pescoço do loiro.

- E estamos tendo essa conversa por que mesmo?

- Nada, Harry - não ia admitir que era apenas um pouco (talvez muito) de insegurança. Precisava ouvir que o baterista desejava mais que apenas sua voz e alguém para cantar com ele na banda. Que Potter gostava de si do jeito que era.

Draco conhecia seu talento muito bem, obrigado. Só não queria ter a impressão de que todo o interesse de Potter era por causa de sua voz, exclusivamente.

O líder da banda não tinha muito jeito em relacionamentos, mas apenas um cego não compreenderia os sentimentos de Draco naquele momento. Por isso Harry o apertou nos braços mais uma vez.

- Quero você na minha vida, continuando ou não com a Wiz. Sei que só chegamos aqui graças a você. Ron, Hermione e eu somos bons, mas com você junto na banda somos mais do que apenas bons. Caso aceite fazer parte da banda de vez garanto que faremos muito sucesso. Caso queira sair, eu entenderei. Só que sair da Wiz vai ser muito mais fácil que sair do meu lado...

Malfoy riu da última afirmação, que soara quase arrogante. Nunca admitiria, mas o pequeno discurso o deixara muito mais tranqüilo. Não podia provar no momento se eram palavras verdadeiras, mas sentia que eram. E só poderia descobrir o quão eram verdadeiras caso continuasse ao lado do moreno.

E a isso estava disposto.

Prova disso foi mover-se no abraço, passando as mãos pela nunca de Harry para puxá-lo para o último beijo da noite. Precisavam se separar e ir descansar antes que fossem pegos por alguém e perdessem suas preciosas estrelas.

HPDM

O dia da grande final amanheceu radiante de sol. Como combinado anteriormente Harry e seus amigos foram se encontrar com Malfoy no lugar da disputa logo após o café. Café da manhã que nenhum dos quatro conseguira ingerir.

As proximidades do palco principal estavam uma baderna total. Staffs e membros da comissão organizadora transitavam de um lado para o outro. Alguém avisou a Harry que os instrumentos estariam prontos para testes em menos de meia hora. E as entrevistas para impressa seriam liberadas em seguida ao fim do concurso.

Outra pessoa informou que por causa da ordem de classificação Ambição se apresentaria primeiro. Os membros da banda rival já circulavam por ali prontos para subir ao palco, escondidos do público pela grossa cortina.

- É lotação máxima – Hermione sentiu o coração disparar.

Sabiam que as entradas para a final estavam esgotadas. Só de pensar naquelas arquibancadas cheias por milhares de pessoas...

Sensação semelhante fazia o ruivo ficar pálido e calado, com medo de gaguejar.

- Vai dar tudo certo – Harry não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo em sua voz. Tinha ensaiado muito. A música era boa. Então, só precisavam confiar no talento que os levara até ali. E pedir um pouco de proteção a Merlin, para guiá-los naquele universo quase mágico, de tão extraordinário. Tudo era glamouroso. Os números exorbitavam.

- É...

- Ei, Draco! - os quatro integrantes da banda se viraram na direção da voz. Era um rapaz alto, com pinta de quem frequenta academia. Os cabelos caiam rebeldes até os ombros, além de serem tingidos de roxo. O rapaz usava uma exótica lente de contato vermelha. O crachá era da casa do Texugo. Ravenclaw.

- Rosisky.

Ao ouvir Malfoy respondendo ao cumprimento Harry e seus amigos entenderam: aquele era um dos vocalistas da banda Ambição... Seus futuros rivais! E ele não vinha sozinho. Ao lado dele tinha um loiro de cabelos curtos consideravelmente mais baixo e esbelto, tinha uma coleira de couro no pescoço. Devia ser Pirllo, vocalista e guitarrista base.

Atrás deles estavam parados os outros integrantes, uma garota de cabelos longos e ondulados, cheios de mechas azuis, um rapaz magro e de aparência um tanto doentia, reforçado pelo tom muito escuro dos cabelos longos e lisos. E o último, tão alto quanto Rosisky, usava os cabelos castanhos bem penteados cobertos por uma boina com estampa do exército.

- Queria saber o que aconteceu com você...

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Em que sentido exato?

Rosicky não pareceu se intimidar com o tom de voz arrastado que pingava arrogância.

- Você some de Hogwarts, reaparece com esses... – nesse ponto, espiou rapidamente Harry e os outros - ...Sangue-Ruins e decide competir por Gryffindor? Logo você?!

A garota da banda Ambição deu uma risadinha um tanto aguda.

- Também não entendemos por que entregou o trunfo nas semifinais – quem falou foi Pirllo. Sua voz, ao contrário da de Rosisky, era mais grave e profunda. – Deveria ter usado Ben nas finais.

- Seriam invencíveis – foi o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que completou.

Mas Draco deu de ombros. Cantara a música de Michael Jackson não apenas para vencer a banda de Chang, mas para derrotá-la com todos os louvores a que tinha direito.

- Cinco minutos! – um staff gritou para Rosisky e continuou em frente marcando algo na prancheta. Pelas cores da roupa devia ser de Ravenclaw.

- Boa sorte – o líder da Ambição acenou e seguiu para o palco, junto com os outros membros da banda.

_ Amigos?

Harry perguntou para Draco. O loiro enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça branca e suspirou.

- Não. Mas nesse universo é impossível não conhecer outros Puro-Sangues quando se dedicam tanto quanto a gente.

No palco outro staff deu um sinal. Os quatro juizes já estavam em seus lugares. As expressões eram impassíveis em sua maioria. O único a se atrever a parecer divertir-se era Dumbledore, com seus longos cabelos e barba brancos.

O mesmo staff sinalizou outra vez e as pesadas cortinas começaram a subir, revelando a multidão impressionante que viera assistir o mais concorrido festival internacional de música.

Sem perder tempo Ambição começou a executar sua música. Logo nos primeiros acordes conseguiram identificar de qual melodia se tratava. "Wherever You Will Go" da banda The Calling, conhecida mundialmente.

Uma ótima pedida na opinião de quem ouvia.

A voz de Pirllo, vocalista principal, era grave e profunda. A banda improvisara um backing vocal com a voz mais suave de Rosisky. Tinha ficado muito bom, com um toque diferente do original que provava algo importante: não estavam apenas reproduzindo uma canção famosa, mas deixam sua própria marca.

Harry entendeu por que Draco dissera que Leverküsen era bom na bateria. Ele realmente era. Manipulava as baquetas com calma e classe, conseguindo em alguns momentos girar ambas simultaneamente nas mãos, antes de voltar a bater energicamente.

A execução foi incrível. A platéia adorou, aplaudindo por um longo tempo mesmo depois que as cortinas foram se baixando.

O líder da Wiz engoliu em seco e sentiu pontículos de suor juntando-se em sua fronte. O coração acelerou. Estava chegando a vez deles.

Hermione e Ronald estavam igualmente nervosos. Até o próprio Draco parecia inquieto. Afinal, era a grande final. A sonhada final.

Um grupo de staffs subiu verificando cada um dos instrumentos, checando os fios, os microfones e deixando tudo em ordem. Os integrantes da Ambição desceram e ficaram nas proximidades, aguardando o que viria a seguir.

- Cinco minutos! – uma garota com roupas vermelhas e douradas gritou para os quatro.

Ron sobressaltou-se, fazendo Hermione parar ao seu lado.

Draco Malfoy tirou as mãos dos bolsos e virou as costas para os companheiros de banda, ficando de frente para a pequena escadaria que dava acesso ao palco principal.

- Podemos perder essa, vocês sabem... – pela primeira vez o Slytherin falava sem a característica arrogância – Foi tecnicamente perfeito.

- Música é mais do que técnica, Malfoy – Hermione disse transbordando emoção na voz.

O baterista passou a mão pelos cabelos sem conseguir ajeitá-los. O dedo indicador da outra mão colocou os óculos no lugar.

- Isso é Hogwarts. Essa é a final. Nosso sonho está aqui diante dos nossos olhos.

Ron cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos para que não vissem suas lágrimas emocionadas. Mione tocou-lhe o ombro numa forma de conforto.

- Sempre sonhamos em chegar aqui – Hermione ergueu os olhos fitando o céu azul. O dia não podia estar mais bonito – Independente do resultado não haverá perdas.

- E de quebra conseguimos um vocalista novo! – Harry riu levemente arrogante.

O loiro virou o rosto, erguendo a sobrancelha. Os olhos brilhavam, mas ele não deixava a emoção verter em lágrimas.

- Se... E coloque ênfase no "se"... Eu entrar para a banda, teremos que conversar sobre umas coisinhas. Começando por essa coisa que vocês chamam de nome: "Wiz".

- É a vez de vocês! – a mesma garota chamou nervosa. Eles já deviam ter subido – Andem logo!

Imediatamente os quatro se apressaram e foram tomar lugar. Cumprimentaram os jurados silenciosamente. Mal se posicionaram e as cortinas começaram a subir. Pontualidade britânica, sempre.

Em segundos se viam em frente a uma multidão só vista em grandes shows, de celebridades. Ou ali, no Concurso Musical de Hogwarts. Era de tirar o fôlego.

Respirando fundo Harry marcou o compasso com as baquetas e logo as notas começaram. Um ritmo animado totalmente diferente do que haviam feito até agora, para surpresa das milhares de pessoas que assistiam ao vivo e pela transmissão para televisões em todo o mundo.

Malfoy pegou a deixa e permitiu que sua voz fluísse de forma mais solta menos técnica.

**I can see clearly now the rain is gone**

_Eu posso ver claramente agora, a chuva se foi  
_  
**I can see all obstacles in my way**

_Eu posso ver todos os obstáculos no meu caminho  
_  
**Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind**

_As nuvens pretas que me deixavam cego já foram_

Não podia acreditar em tudo que acontecera e sua vida, em menos de uma semana.

Estivera percorrendo pubs aleatórios pela Inglaterra, cantando para sobreviver, por que seu amor pela música o impedia de se afastar totalmente.

O mesmo amor que o fizera sair de casa por que seu pai queria que usasse algo que amava para tirar proveito e distribuir drogas mortais entre as pessoas.

Ele se recusara e fora banido do mundo da música.

Mas ali estava ele novamente, realizando seu maior sonho, algo que já não julgara mais capaz de fazer.

Graças a uma proposta absurda feita num pub quase desconhecido.

**It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day**

_Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol_

**It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day**

_Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol_

"Se nós formos bons o bastante para te acompanhar, você entra para a banda e participa do conjunto. O que diz?"

Aquelas eram as palavras que haviam mudado sua vida.

Eles eram bons. Tinha que admitir. As estrelas somadas pelo bom desempenho em todo percurso de Hogwarts era prova mais que suficiente. Talvez a Wiz levasse a Taça das Casas, quem sabe.

Quando todas as portas pareciam fechadas Harry Potter aparecera em sua vida.

E abrira uma janela trazendo luz novamente.

**Oh yes, I can make it now the pain is gone.  
**_Oh sim, eu posso ver agora que a dor se foi_

**All of the bad feelings have disappeared.  
**_Todos os sentimentos ruins desapareceram_

**Here is the rainbow I've been praying for.**

_Aqui está o arco-íris, que tanto rezei_

Harry balançava o corpo de leve. A música era muito contagiante para que ficasse apenas parado tirando notas da bateria.

Observou seus companheiros de banda.

Hermione parecia em seu próprio habitat. Mais que isso, estava segura a ponto de atravessar o palco e tocar de frente para o namorado, apoiando-o, olhos nos olhos, transmitindo segurança e confiança.

Orgulhou-se do desempenho dos dois.

Malfoy, tampouco, deixava a desejar.

Nem parecia ter ficado inseguro poucos minutos antes de entrar no palco. Aquela era a verdade: Malfoy nascera para ser o centro das atenções, para fazer sucesso.

Sucesso junto com a Wiz!

Nesse ponto o baterista diminuiu o ritmo e foi acompanhado por Ron e Mione.

A voz de Draco novamente se sobressaiu. Aquela voz que estava conquistando o coração de todos que ouviam. Para dar mais ênfase ao que cantava Draco abriu os braços e olhou para o infinito céu azul.

**Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies.  
**_Olhe ao redor, não há nada além do céu azul_

**Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies.  
**_Olhe bem à frente, não há nada além do céu azul_

Novamente a bateria retomou ao tom normal. O contra-baixo de Hermione se equiparou dando oportunidade de Ron dedilhar a guitarra fazendo-a chorar notas. Chorar notas que eram pura alegria.

Aquilo era muito mais do que tecnicamente perfeito.

Era magia pura!

**I can see clearly now the rain is gone.  
**_Eu posso ver claramente agora, a chuva se foi_

**I can see all obstacles in my way.  
**_Posso ver todos os obstáculos no meu caminho_

**Here's the rainbow I've been praying for**

_Aqui está o arco-íris, que tanto rezei_

Draco não precisava fazer esforço algum para que sua voz alcançasse aquele tom, pelo contrário era tão natural, como se tivesse nascido pra fazer aquilo.

A vibração da platéia era tão intensa e positiva, que cada pessoa parecia na mesma sintonia da Wiz, cada oração, cada batida.

Então ele abaixou os braços e afastou-se do microfone.

Não precisava mais cantar.

Enlouquecida e hipnotizada pelo lindo desempenho, a multidão cantava junta, a uma só voz.

**It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day**

_Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol_

**It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day**

_Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol_

Draco sorriu ouvindo a resposta dos espectadores. A multidão era forte e unida ao cantar os versos que ele começara.

Então voltou-se para os fundos do palco. Não notou a reação positiva dos jurados nem a vibração dos staffs.

Viu apenas Harry Potter soltar as baquetas e levantar-se da bateria, correndo pelo palco para abraçá-lo. Assim como Hermione e Ronald, esquecidas as diferenças, as rixas, toda aquela história de Sangues-Ruins e Puro-Sangues.

Quatro jovens músicos que encontraram muito mais do que procuravam. Conquistaram muito mais do que se julgavam capazes. Sonhos realizados. Amor...

Os quatro abraçados juntos, no centro do Palco Principal de Hogwarts, enquanto milhares de pessoas continuavam a canção.

**It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day**

_Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol_

**It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day**

_Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol_

Granger estava coberta de razão: independente do resultado não haveria perdas.

Quando descessem daquele palco seriam os grandes vencedores.

Fim

**N/A**: Não acredito. Terminei mais uma fanfic. Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava, mas eis o fim. Apesar do tempo passado ficou do jeito que eu tinha planejado. Espero que agrade a todos!

Muito obrigado pela paciência e confiança.

Ainda faltam fics, e vou termina-las todas. Assim que possível responderei aos reviews.

Ah, a música que a Wiz tocou e o Draco cantou é a mesma que dá nome a essa história, executada magnificamente por Jimmy Cliff. Recomendo que vejam, vale a pena!

**MUITO OBRIGADO**! Me faltam palavras para agradecer a todos vocês.


End file.
